Mi Peculiar Empleado
by Miki-BL
Summary: Otabek Altin, dueño de un restaurante, esta preocupado por su falta de personal. Para distracción de sus problemas tiene a JJ, su mejor amigo quien insiste en hacer una salida especial donde encuentra lo que busca sin aún saber, lo que viene después.
1. De copas

**Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola, si están acá quiero decirles que antes lean las advertencias para evitar sorpresas(? y además va a servirles para saber un poco como va a ser el rumbo del fic.**

 **-La pareja principal es OtaYuri pero van a surgir momentos PliRoy.**

 **-No hay Victuuri pero si aparición de otros personajes, por ejemplo Phichit.**

 **-Hay lemon.**

 **-Este fic no está ambientado sobre la temática patinaje artístico sobre hielo, ni sigue la historia pero quizá alguna mención de ello se haga a la luz (No estoy segura)**

 **-Siento por las que aman demasiado a JJ (También lo re súper amo) pero quizá lo noten medio canalla(? en este fic.**

 **Bueno, creo que no queda nada mas por aclarar. Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y que esta hecho para entretener y atrapar al lector.**

 **Sin más, me despido. Que lo disfruten...**

 **Mi Peculiar Empleado**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se consideraba un hombre con ideas claras, un tipo serio, con ganas de progresar porque tenía metas, las cuales lo esperaban. Su estilo de vida común, de no sorprender aunque los vecinos digan lo contrario porque una parte de su vecindario lo reconocía como un hombre digno, dueño de un restaurante promedio ubicado en una calle transitada por muchas personas, donde hay otros negocios en esa misma cuadra acompañando lo mismo que el manejaba, comercio. Ese era Otabek Altin.

Había personas que incluso lo admiraban por el hecho de que ayudó, además de dedicarse a su negocio, a construir un comedor comunitario para los que carecían de recursos necesarios para sobrevivir día a día. Cada mes donaba comida y ropa que juntaba gracias a los insistentes pedidos de él con carteles o simplemente charlas con sus clientes para que den una mano en eso. Claro que una mitad de eso lo sacaba de su propio bolsillo, porque había que admitirlo, dinero era lo de sobra en él, y no le gustaba malgastar tanto, además de que ya tenía lo necesario y no era un avaro que pensaba en si mismo como varios que conocía.

El "casi-perfecto" le puso de apodo uno de sus empleados porque en verdad era perfecto no solo en su forma de vida, sino también en belleza. Cautivaba a todas las chicas, tenía un buen amigo y era un jefe de negocio noble. Pero algo faltaba en él, un pequeño reproche que su familia, amigo y conocidos hacían sobre él: Necesitaba una pareja, alguien a quien amar y proteger, con quien formar una familia que lo sostenga, no estar tan solo siempre; alguien.

Su mejor y único amigo era Jean Jacques Leroy, alias JJ, quien no vivía lejos de su restaurante. Incluso él tenía su propio negocio cerca y a diferencia de Otabek, él si tenía una familia hermosa construida desde ya mas años, con una esposa e hija, preciosas ambas.

JJ no soportaba verlo tan solo. Se enfadaba mucho con él cuando se le daba la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer buena, de su altura y dispuesta, para rechazarla. Nunca entendió que tipo de mujeres o hombres le gustaban, porque JJ a diferencia de él, gustaba de cualquier persona que respire. Era bastante galante con él o la que sea de su gusto, todo un donjuán que observaba con atención la belleza ajena y enseguida caía enamoradizo de alguien.

Cuando salía por ahí a caminar con Otabek siempre tenía que chistar, silbar o decir algún piropo a alguien, de esos bien callejeros que a veces suenan desagradables. Lo peor era cuando tenía un objetivo claro y lo conseguía, siendo eso posible porque al ser un hombre de elegancia, con facciones de alabar, en otras palabras, poseía belleza y casi nunca se dificultaba conseguir alguien, rara vez era rechazado.

Otabek odiaba eso porque tenía unas hermosas mujeres junto a él que cuidar, una esposa que superaba expectativas en todos los sentidos y aquel simplemente no respetaba su matrimonio al cien por ciento. Siempre tuvo ganas de ir a decirle a la esposa que su amigo era un hijo de... pero nunca se atrevió porque no sabía de que lado estar y prefería callar.

A decir verdad, Otabek no recordaba como JJ terminó siendo su amigo, él nunca fue de amigos. Sin embargo ahí tenía uno con quien siempre hablaba ya sea personalmente o por chat, que lo invitaba de vez en cuando unas copas los sábados en la noche, que esto último se transformó en una costumbre.

— _Oye ¿Hoy es día de salidas verdad? Tengo reservado un lugar especial el cual llevarte._

— _No me asustes Jean, no se que tramas ahora. La última vez terminamos en el auto con tipos desconocidos en una zona desconocida. No pienso beber tanto esta vez._

— _No seas blando, esta vez no pasará eso ¿Vamos? Así de paso cambias un poco esa expresión de tu rostro ¿Qué te ocurre?_

— _Estoy corto de personal, y hoy sábado he estado en modo full. Un empleado renunció porque acabó su carrera y ya consiguió trabajo. Realmente lucía muy feliz, incluso lo felicité por ejercer lo que le apasiona pero ahora tengo que conseguir alguien nuevo y es difícil encontrar quien se adapte a este lugar._

— _Solo pon un cartel que necesitas personal y toma a quien consideres correcto. Si es una chica linda mucho mejor._ _—_ Sonreía mientras trataba de animar a su amigo con además de un consejo, volver a insistir en salir. — _Bien, olvida un poco el trabajo y vayamos de copas en la noche._

Otabek suspiró resignado pero aceptó. JJ tenía razón, había que despejarse un poco.

\- , - , - , - , - , - , - , -

La noche era joven y lo esperaba. Ya en su casa se preparó, tomó dinero y con su auto se dirigía en busca de JJ, que ya lo estaba esperando.

Cuando llegó, se hizo escuchar haciendo sonar el claxon y mientras, observaba como JJ se despedía de su esposa con un dulce beso y de su hija quien no quería despegarse de sus piernas. Claro que fue la imagen mas desagradable por sentir esa culpa que lo carcomía. No entendía como ese tipo era infiel a tan hermosas mujercitas.

— _Se que no debo meterme pero soy tu amigo después de todo y pienso ¿No te duele engañar a tu esposa? —_ Se atrevió a preguntar Otabek.

— _Lo sé, lo sé, soy lo peor... Pero no puedo dejar esta parte mía. Sé que es muy inmaduro y despreciable de mi parte. El problema es que para mi la vida necesita algo de intensidad, que no sea todo tan rutinario, sino es aburrido._

— _Tal vez no entienda tu sentimiento o ideal pero créeme, no soporto el hecho de engañar a las personas que mas amo._

— _No creas que no me arrepiento porque si lo hago, pero luego vuelvo a hacerlo. Soy un idiota sin remedio._

Otabek suspiraba, siempre suspiraba cuando ya no sabía que mas decir. Jean era un cabeza dura. Solo se limitó a conducir mientras JJ buscaba algún tema en el estereo que sonara a todo volumen en el auto antes de llegar a destino.

En esta ocasión no fueron al bar frecuentado que ya era como su segunda casa. Sino que optaron por lo desconocido y entonces acabaron metidos en una discoteca.

Bebieron de copas, vasos, jarras y botellas. Estaban como querían y ya se habían hecho las 4:40 AM donde anunciaban la salida de Stripers al escenario.

En todo ese tiempo que había pasado, se la pasaron bebiendo sin intentar socializar con alguna persona. Parecía que esta vez estaban ebrios pero juntos, sin ningún inconveniente.

— _Otabek, acompáñame a ver de mas cerca el espectáculo de stripers._

— _Calla, ni te puedes mover.—Le decía al otro para que no intentase caminar por su cuenta porque se estaba tambaleando demasiado._

— _Mira quien habla, tú tampoco estas muy bien que digamos._

Ambos comenzaron a reír llegando a las carcajadas, no por el comentario sino por el estado en que estaban y se dirigieron a estar mas cerca del escenario, juntos como planteó JJ. Fue ese el momento cuando alzando la vista al show, vieron a un ángel vestido de demonio esa noche y ambos reaccionaron de la misma manera porque tenían gustos en común.

Es que era un chico muy bonito con poca ropa encima y bailando de una manera muy excitante, opacando a los demás stripers, porque resaltaba. La gente frecuente del lugar ya lo conocía y lo adoraban. Esa forma de danzar, su cuerpo pequeño tan característico, una delicia en vista que dejaba a todos boquiabiertos y más cuando comenzaba a desvestirse. Por eso había quienes dejaban dinero en su ropa interior como forma de pedir más, de halago, y él les hacía un corto show como agradecimiento. "YurioCat" , el furor de esa discoteca.

— _¿Lo estás viendo Otabek? Es..._ _—_ Hizo un silencio para terminar lo que quería decir con una expresión orgásmica en su rostro.

— _Si, lo estoy viendo._

— _Mierda, estoy duro ¿Tú no?_ _—_ Preguntó JJ sabiendo que este no le iba a responder, entonces lo comprobó él mismo posando su mano sobre el pene de su amigo. — _Vaya, te sientes igual._ _—_ Afirmó mientras le sonreía malicioso.

— _Sátiro. Ya deberíamos irnos._

— _Es temprano aún. Espera que quiero tratar de ligármelo._

— _¿Qué? ¿A quién?_

— _Al striper ese. No puedo permitir que me deje con las ganas._

Otabek no quiso seguir hablando con él. Pensaba que estaba hablando tonterías de más por el alcohol que llevaba encima y no le sumó importancia. Encaró al baño y cuando salió en busca de su amigo, este estaba cumpliendo con lo que dijo. Estaba tratando de ligar con el striper aquel.

De como llegó hasta él, y como entabló una conversación, Otabek no lo sabía.

— _¡Otabek amigo!_ —Lo llamó mientras se acercaba a entregarle un abrazo cariñoso de ebrio. _—Que bueno que has llegado, ya nos vamos. Te lo presento, se llama Yurio._

— _Hola, soy Otabek._ —Se presentó mientras lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba disfrutando con la vista lo que tenía frente porque al estar en esas condiciones no evitaba ignorar que le gustaba lo que veía.

Los tres salieron del lugar y subieron al auto de Otabek. Este lo puso en marcha ignorando la presencia de un tercero hasta mitad de camino donde se percató que ya no eran dos, sino tres. Entonces reaccionó incómodo deteniendo el auto a un costado para girarse a ver como su mejor amigo mas ese chico hablaban y reían sin mucho sentido.

\- , - , - , -

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hasta acá lo dejo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Chico Ardiente

**Capítulo 2**

— _Espera JJ ¿Por qué está con nosotros? No piensas ir a tu casa con él ¿O si?_

Jean se echó una carcajada y Yurio se la siguió. No era que estaban muy bien pero al menos entendieron a Otabek y su reacción fue esa.

— _Claro que no, lo he traído para que haga un trabajo. —_ Confesó mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— _¿Conmigo presente para mirar en primera fila? Olvídalo._

— _Como voy a olvidar a mi buen amigo._ —Repitió el guiño de hacía unos momentos y se cruzó con dificultad a la parte delantera del auto para tener una charla con su amigo sobre el tema. Se acercó mas al oído ajeno y se lo dijo. _—Escucha, esto no es gratis, así que muéstrame el dinero de sobra que traes._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? No haré nada, mucho menos por dinero ¿Y en mi auto? Ni lo sueñes._

— _Baja la voz, lo espantarás ¿Por qué siempre cuando bebes demasiado te pones de mal humor? Él nos guiará hasta su casa, por favor._ —Terminó la charla privada y como forma de suplicar por última vez, juntó sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

Otabek simplemente asintió, no tenía razones, solo lo hizo. Mientras Yurio guiaba el camino a su casa, pensaba por dentro que no haría nada, y menos por dinero. No era tan fácil de comprar como su amigo, así que los dejaría solos mientras espera en su auto. Esa era la idea...

Estaba mareado, confuso, muy confuso. Tenía la mirada perdida y se notaba un poco su mal humor, a lo que Yurio preguntaba de a ratos si se sentía bien, pero Otabek solo asentía y seguía conduciendo sin prestar mas atención que a las indicaciones. No habló con Yurio en ningún momento, a diferencia de JJ, que ya estaba hablando en exceso y que seguro, ninguno de los tres recordaría sobre que, pero si las acciones.

Al llegar, el único que no salió del auto fue Otabek, avisó que se quedaría allí a esperar. Entonces Yurio se acercó a la ventanilla para que la bajase un momento. No insistió tanto, simplemente tomo la mano que estaba apoyada en el volante para acariciarla, diciéndole que entrara a su casa, que si no quería hacer nada que no lo haga, pero que pase. Y al final de esas palabras suaves que emitió, sonrió con confianza, algo que Otabek no pudo ignorar y se quedó allí tildado, en la curva que sus labios hicieron.

Fue motivo suficiente para aceptar y salir del auto. Así que tambaleándose, siguieron los pasos del dueño de la casa, pasando por un pasillo un poco oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta y de allí directo al cuarto. Les ofreció un vaso de agua mientras dejaba su bolso sobre un sillón y demás accesorios.

JJ enseguida vació su billetera en manos de Yurio y con la mirada a su amigo, hizo seña para que haga lo mismo, aunque este se negó.

— _Otabek, si cooperas tendremos mas diversión._ —Aseguró Jean en voz alta mientras le sonreía.

— _No quiero nada, solo volver a casa._

En ese instante, Yurio, simpático por la extraña actitud de Otabek, se atrevió a meterse en la conversación.

— _Puedes mirar junto a él si quieres y luego se retiran ¿Qué te parece? Además, con lo que me dio tu amigo no alcanza para mucho. Así que no te preocupes, ya te irás._ —Y volvió a sonreír amable haciendo que Otabek no de respuesta y se siente en la cama junto con su amigo a quien le había sobrado muy poco dinero, así que tenía que conformarse con mirar como se desnudaba por completo frente a ellos.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos junto con las medias, pero la ropa comenzó a quitarla lentamente desde arriba, primero su abrigo, luego la camisa que le permitió a JJ desabotonarla, ambas tirándolas en el suelo, sumado luego el jeans ajustado que traía, dejándose ver en bóxer frente a dos tipos desconocidos que les dio la espalda decidiendo así, quitar esa última prenda.

Los expectantes del show estaban bien despiertos y excitados. JJ ya no se aguantó mas y comenzó a frotarse el pene con la ropa puesta. Yurio se acercó para decirles que si querían tocarlo un poco, les permitía. Algo que ninguno rechazó.

Jean no lo pensó demasiado y acarició solo un poco el miembro de aquel que no estaba muy estimulado. Otabek en cambio, pasó sus manos por todo el torso desnudo del chico, para luego frotar un poco sus pezones. El roce de esos dos hizo que Yurio se estremeciera para dar lugar al siguiente paso que fue subirse encima del kazajo y rodearlo con sus piernas para que lo siga tocando más. Jean no podía sacar la vista de encima, lo miraba con lujuria, quería que ya sea su turno porque de verdad estaba ansioso. Tuvo que levantarse y desabrochar su jean porque ya lo estaba aprisionando mucho, sacando a la luz su parte íntima.

Esta acción hizo que Yurio deje de lado a Otabek para levantarse, dirigiéndose al otro hombre que parecía mas desesperado. Situó sus manos encima de las del otro, quien estaba masturbándose y lo ayudó a hacerlo mientras permitía que bese su cuello, acción que en vez de calmar, motivaba más.

Era Otabek ahora quien miraba con ganas, que mas reservado, también desabrochó el suyo y colocó una mano en su miembro por dentro para hacer eso mismo. Yurio se agachó y besó esa parte a Jean mientras lo dejó seguir tocándose y gateando, se acercó a Otabek para subirse encima a decirle algo puntual.

— _Entonces... ¿Quieres más?_ —Preguntó al que antes se había negado, sin recibir respuesta. Pero no porque se haya negado, sino porque prefirió elegir el silencio y buscó en su bolsillo la billetera vaciándola con lo poco que tenía en manos del striper quién se detuvo a contar el dinero, concentrado y llegó a una respuesta. _—Lamento informarles que no les alcanza para un buen trío, pero puedo ofrecerles algo de sexo oral si quieren._

— _Esta bien._ —Se dignó a hablar Otabek para confirmar.

— _Que buen amigo eres._ —Dijo como cumplido Jean.

El striper esta vez sonrió acompañada de una mirada ardiente a ambos dejando a un lado el dinero para comenzar con lo dicho.

Lo rodearon. Éste eligió empezar por JJ quien parecía mas desesperado, introduciéndolo en su boca con suavidad, rodeando la punta para luego mover su lengua en círculos , y luego, meterla completa en él, dejando que se mueva dentro, y mientras lo hacía, con una de sus manos, masturbaba a Otabek. Luego cambiaba de posición para hacer lo mismo pero con el contrario. De a ratos se detenía para tocarlos a ambos o jugaba tratando de meter en su boca a las dos juntas a pesar de ser un tanto complicado.

Jean no parecía conocer la delicadeza y jalaba el cabello de Yurio para que lo haga mas rápido. Otabek solo se limitaba a correr y acariciar los cabellos rubios que tapaban esas preciosas facciones de un chico ardiente.

El final llegó bastante veloz, ninguno se contuvo en rociar de semen ese delicado rostro. Ni siquiera demostró rechazo o asco cuando lo hicieron, parecía un completo profesional haciéndolo y concluyó con una sonrisa igual que en un principio.


	3. Lunes enérgico

**Capítulo 3**

El domingo en la tarde, ambos despertaron en casa de Otabek. Tenían dolor de cabeza, seguían indagando en una pregunta que los hacía perderse entre imágenes borrosas que aparecían en sus cabezas _"¿Qué pasó anoche?"_

Cuando juntaron lo poco que tenían de recuerdos llegaron a una definición unánime: La bebida excesiva los llevó a cometer tales actos.

— _Lo que mas recuerdo es a ese rubio candente. Sabía bien lo que hacía..._ _—_ Alababa JJ al striper que recordaba claramente.

— _Yo estoy arrepentido. No quería..._ _—_ Confesaba el amigo, mientras se tomaba de la cabeza con una expresión entre confusión y dolor.

— _Ebrio parecías bien convencido. Admite que estabas caliente._

— _Lo admito, era un ángel caído del cielo con intenciones demoníacas pero aún así ¿Mira si robaba el auto? Quien sabe lo que pudo haber pasado._

— _¿Por qué eres así de dramático? La hemos pasado bien y no hay necesidad de pensar en lo negativo. Lo que ha pasado en esa discoteca, fuera y entre nosotros se queda allí._ _—_ Aseguró, volviendo a guiñar un ojo, haciendo que Otabek siga atrayendo recuerdos entrecortados a su mente de esa noche. _—_ _Ya volveremos._

JJ de pura casualidad encendió su móvil para encontrarse con 23 llamadas perdidas de su esposa, cosa que lo asustó e hizo dar un salto de su zona de confort para volver a su casa.

Otabek fue por una ducha, mientras volvía a reacomodar sus pensamientos con respecto a su rutina de trabajo, negocio, quehaceres, etcétera. No faltaba tanto para que el lunes llegara y ese día era el comienzo para la búsqueda de un nuevo empleado.

Sus domingos eran como los de la mayoría, aburridos, de leer o mirar TV o llamar a sus padres para escuchar sus voces a saber que se encuentran bien, nada mas que agregar, solo esperar a la noche para descansar así comenzar su lunes temprano. Y como todo lunes, que cuesta mas que otros días de la semana, reacomodaba tranquilo las sillas que estaban volteadas encima de las mesas mientras esperaba la llegada de sus empleados. Uno de ellos era Phichit Chulanont, un extranjero que quiso probar suerte en Rusia entre estudios y empleo, que por lo que se veía, le iba bien. Ya hacía 3 años que trabajaba en el restaurante y era siempre el primero en llegar después de Otabek. En la semana anterior, ellos ya habían puesto un cartel junto al de cerrado _-_ abierto, donde solicitaban a un nuevo chico/a para puesto de trabajo. Phichit era el encargado de juntar los curriculums que le entregaran en mano para que después, Otabek haga el chequeo de ellos correspondiente.

Tuvo una suerte mediana, porque si bien, había gente que se presentó, fueron solo tres. Y como a Otabek no le salía ser paciente con la espera de algo, revisó los papeles detalladamente esa misma mañana para elegir a uno de ellos. Eran una mujer y dos hombres. El mejor fue el de una mujer, que llevaba foto de ella, buenas referencias de trabajo y una descripción destacable. Así que atinó a llamarla, que para lástima, esta no atendía a pesar de haber sido insistente.

Tuvo que probar con uno de los hombres el cual, ocurrió algo parecido. Solo que al llamar, si fue atendido, pero este se disculpó, diciendo que ya lo habían llamado de otro lugar y que no iba a poder presentarse. Así que solo quedaba el último que además de no tener fotografía, no tenía escrito sobre experiencia en otros trabajos haciéndolo dudar en si llamar o no pero... ¿Por qué no dar oportunidad a un joven que realmente necesita empleo? Así que realizó el llamado que enseguida respondieron.

La conversación acabó rápido, Otabek preguntó poco y lo invitó a presentarse ese mismo día en la tarde para entrevistarlo, más ponerlo a prueba para ver si quedaba, así poder continuar en los próximos días.

En esa mañana aprovechó para limpiar un poco mejor la cocina, porque al no tener tantas personas que atender, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y si bien, su paz acabó justo después de terminar porque llegó JJ con prisa, entusiasmado para contarle algo que parecía importante. Eso sí, "parecía" ya que a veces Jean creía traer la mejor primicia resultando al final que no cause tanto impacto como a él. Ese era un día donde un chusmerío fresco esperaba a ser escuchado, emitido por la boca de JJ, que Otabek, esperaba algo bueno y no tonterías.

— _¿Qué pasó? Espero que valga la pena..._

— _Créeme que lo vale. Incluso no me aguante y tuve que descargarme de una forma que... bueno iré al punto y te contaré la historia sin explayar en detalles._ _—_ Ahora bajaba un poco mas la voz, acercándose a su amigo para que escuche y vea. _—_ _Mira, quise buscar en redes sociales al muchachito de la noche del sábado._

— _Déjame adivinar, lo has encontrado y te has masturbado con sus fotografías ¿Verdad?_ _—_ Decía Otabek sin una pizca de sorpresa en su rostro.

— _Si bien, lo he encontrado en redes sociales y sus fotografías te hacen pensar en cosas cochinas, encontré algo mucho mejor._

— _¿Y bien que es?_

— _Un vídeo triple X de él, y tuve que hacer eso último que has dicho._

— _Tú no tienes remedio..._ _—_ Suspiró mientras revoleaba la mirada sin acotar más.

— _Te pasaré sus cuentas y te enviaré el video por whatsapp. Te haré spoiler: es un video de sexo oral. Pero tranquilo que ninguno de nosotros es el tipo que aparece._ _—_ Confirmaba en burla mientras se reía dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Beka para que al menos lo acompañe con la risa, aunque este no lo hizo.

Jean se despidió, no sin antes comprometerlo a ver el famoso video para que le comente que le pareció. Y aunque Otabek se negó, la insistencia combinada a la curiosidad acabaron con él.

Buscó en sus bolsillos los auriculares y luego se dirigió al baño para mirarlo _*¿De verdad el chico aquel hacía ese tipo de videos?*_ Había que comprobarlo, tal vez JJ se confundió encontrando alguien parecido, pero apenas llevado los 15 segundos de reproducirlo, lo confirmó él mismo: era Yurio. Ese perfecto rostro era fácilmente reconocible sin importar la calidad del video, que de igual manera, estaba hecho en 480p.

A media mañana ver ese tipo de cosas era algo que no se esperó, aunque bien sabía que dentro suyo algo deseaba esto, volver a ver una imagen así, bien clara de ese rostro angelical que lo llenaba de energía y no sabía la razón de porque tantas personas en el mundo, este lo flechó instantáneamente con encantos que no eran nada particulares pero que lo hipnotizó por completo.

Tuvo que copiarse de su amigo, descargó esas ganas que sentía la escuchar el sonido de como lo hacía y ver que hacía. Tanto, tanto le gusto esa noche que ahora ver algo así era como volver a sentirlo en carne propia, que lo hacía a la ves sentirse con culpa, porque estaba ahora haciendo eso sobrio ¿Y que mas daba? Nadie iba a enterarse, era el vídeo, el baño, su placer y él haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que con o sin alcohol puesto, ese joven lo encendía. Lo admitía para si mismo pero no pensaba contarle sobre eso que hacía a su amigo.

Las cuentas en instagram y facebook eran mas fotografías que otra cosa, llena de me gusta por parte de un público que como se notaba ya, lo querían, pero en twitter parecía estar mas activo con respecto a tweets sobre su vida personal que quizá, luego stalkearía con mas tiempo, porque quería saber mas de aquel y en esos momentos tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades de trabajo, no estar visitando redes sociales.


	4. Increíble que sea él

**Capítulo 4**

La clientela de ese día era la normal, ni tanto ni poco. Así que como era alguien que no tenía un solo puesto asignado en el lugar por ser el jefe, podía hacer lo que quiera y prefirió dedicarse a la cocina con otros de sus empleadoa que se alegraban cuando él ayudaba. Otabek era diferente a otros patrones, él se involucraba con sus empleados ayudándolos para que no resulte tan pesada la labor.

Tenía bastante personal, dividía los días. Algunos trabajaban de lunes a miércoles y otros de jueves a sábados. Uno de ellos, llamado Phichit Chulanont que era un mesero ya un poco veterano, estaba trabajando un poco más de la cuenta por la falta de un compañero que lo ayude. Y esa tarde, se apareció el chico quien Otabek había llamado para probar si el puesto sobrante se lo quedaría.

Phichit lo recibió y aquel avisó a lo que venía. El mesero se dirigió al fondo para avisar que llegó un chico diciendo venir por el puesto. Otabek dejó lo que hacía para ir donde lo aguardaban.

Sin siquiera terminar de llegar, se paralizó. Quien tenía frente era alguien que conocía bien, que se distinguía a la perfección en sus recuerdos ¿YurioCat? ¡Tenía que ser un mal sueño!

Yurio se encontraba lleno de incertidumbre en la espera del encargado del lugar, preguntándose como sería, si se trataba de un tipo arisco o demandante, o incluso explotador de empleados, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron por completo dejándolo en blanco cuando vio de quien se trataba. Con el que estrecharía su mano era un conocido del sábado pasado. Eso no era para nada normal.

Como necesitaba trabajo y no le resultaba fácil encontrar uno, tuvo que aceptar esto como un reto y con su expresión mas seria lo saludó.

 _-Buenas tardes -_ Estiró su brazo para saludar y el otro le correspondió.

 _-Hola.. ¿Y-yuri Plisetsky es tu nombre? No lo sabía, tampoco es como si "Yurio Cat" sea un nombre real._

 _-Por favor, no pronuncie ese nombre aquí. -_ Se sonrojó leve y prosiguió - _Solo he venido por el puesto de trabajo pero no sabía que tu... eras el dueño._

La entrevista no fue tan extensa, Otabek preguntó lo necesario para comprobar si estaba apto. Y a pesar de no tener experiencia, asignó a Phichit que le enseñe como manejarse. Además comentó que él no juzgaba ni era tan exigente, que lo que mas le gustaba era ver actitud, voluntad, ganas en sus empleados. También informó sobre la paga, que días le correspondía cumplir, y que por estos tres primeros días estaba a prueba empezando desde ya.

Además de agradecer por darle una oportunidad que en otros lugares no logró conseguir, Yuri se emocionó. Lagrimeaba frente a Otabek, quien se impresionó por eso.

 _-Hace mucho estoy tratando de encontrar un empleo. De verdad, muchas gracias. -_ Agradecía sin dejar de llorar.

 _-¿Acaso te ha llevado demasiado tiempo conseguir uno?_

 _-Si, y todo por no tener experiencia previa._

 _-Entonces bienvenido, ojalá esta sea una buena experiencia._

Yuri asintió sonriente, conforme y listo para empezar con el reto de prueba.

Otabek volvió a recordar lo cautivante que era esa sonrisa. Algo dentro suyo se sintió como un flechazo que no podía comprobar. Tal vez era un camino a la diabetes por tanta dulzura que tenía frente.

Luego recordó el video, lo que pasó el sábado y lo que se topó en internet de ese mismo haciendo que su pensamiento tierno se desvaneciera.

No iba a juzgar a un libro por su tapa. No lo conocía del todo (quitando que en el sentido físico si) no tenía por que conocer mucho mas allá, le debía bastar que sea buen empleado, aunque la curiosidad le pique.

Esa misma tarde estaba conteniéndose de llamar a JJ para contar sobre su famoso nuevo mesero. Si no lo hizo era porque daba por seguro una cosa: Jean apenas enterado, entraría corriendo emocionado al restaurante para comprobarlo con sus ojos. Y no quería que eso pasara, quizá Yuri se sentiría intimidado. Prefirió guardarse los comentarios.

\- - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - -

El miércoles llegó, el día en que se decidiría si Yuri quedaba o no. Y para solo haber pasado tan pocos días, este se había familiarizado rápido con lo enseñado por Phichit. Le sentaba bien el trabajo, ya deseaba obtener el puesto.

A Phichit por su parte, le agradó. Hacía bien lo encargado y era un buen compañero de trabajo aunque por las mañanas se mostrara un poco malhumorado. No era una persona desagradable, mas bien desprendía humildad y esa actitud que mostraba era perfecta para ganarse su lugar.

El jefe no pensaba diferente, ya lo daba por aceptado y lo esperaría la siguiente semana.

A mitad de la tarde, sin siquiera esperarlo, apareció JJ acompañado de su esposa e hija.

 _-¡Tio! -_ La pequeña corrió eufórica a los brazos de Otabek y este la cargó para encontrarse en un abrazo.

Isabella se veía muy feliz y Jean como siempre, que tan expresivo era, con su sonrisa y haciendo el JJ style a donde vaya.

La idea fue de ella ir, quería reservar un lugar con mesa grande para el viernes próximo porque era su cumpleaños, y que mejor lugar que ese para festejarlo con familia y amigos.

Otabek por supuesto aceptó. Estaba algo nervioso porque de seguro JJ vería a Yurio de nuevo empleado y no pasó mucho para que lo descubra, porque como había gente esperando en sus respectivos asientos por sus pedidos, Yuri iba y venía con bandejas de comida encima.

Jean hizo expresiones con su rostro por detrás de su esposa mientras Otabek seguía hablando con ella como si nada. Sabía que aquel quería demostrarle con ojos sorprendidos que ya había visto a cierta persona. Luego se acercó mas a ella para adentrarse en la misma conversación pero la verdad era que no estaba prestando para nada atención de lo que hablaban, él desviaba su vista a Yuri, quien no se percató de su presencia por estar concentrado en lo que hacía. En cambio Isabella si descubrió la mirada distraída de su pareja hacia otra parte.

 _-Así que finalmente has tomado a una nueva empleada eh. Es linda... -_ Comentó Isabella golpeando suave el estómago de Jean para que ya deje de mirar.

 _-Es hombre, y si, esta desde el lunes aquí._

Isabella aún confusa, volvió a mirar a Yuri con atención descubriendo que era verdad, tenía rasgos masculinos que no notó y se disculpó por la equivocación.

Jean no dejaba la estupefacción, sin dejar de mirar a Otabek para que dé una misera explicación que claramente no podía dar con Isabella presente. Por eso, antes de que se marcharan, él decidió quedarse un rato mas con su amigo, lo cual Isa aceptó yéndose con la pequeña.

 _-Ahora sí, explicame por favor que hace aquí._

 _-Esta trabajando._

Jean revoleo los ojos _-Pero ¡¿Cómo Pasó? !_

Su amigo le explicó con detenimiento como terminó llamando al último postulante y que jamás imaginó que era él, mucho menos que se llamaba "Yuri Plisetsky"

Al entender, Jean se alegró. Las posibilidades de poder ligarselo eran mas cercanas. Tanto así que en ese mismo momento quería decirle a su amigo que lo amaba, aunque sonara exagerado. Parecía como si eso llamado destino existiese.

 _-Es la primera vez que lo veo con tanta ropa y no se ve nada mal._ -Fue el chiste que soltó JJ bastante cierto, pensando en que Otabek se reiría pero no lo hizo, a diferencia de él que reía de sus propias ocurrencias. - _Quiero hablarle._

 _-Haz lo que quieras._

Esperó paciente a que Yuri entre a la cocina y entonces se acercó:

 _-¿Yurio? ¿Trabajando aquí? Eso si es una buena noticia. -_ Soltó repentino haciendo que el aludido se gire, topándose con él.

No acotó nada, le sonrió un tanto nervioso.

- _¿No piensas saludarme? Que descortés._

El otro se acercó saludando con un beso de refilón para luego volver la vista a las bandejas que debería estar ya llevando en ciertas mesas.

 _-¿Nos vemos el sábado? ¿O ya no trabajas en esa discoteca?_

 _-Si lo hago. Y si me disculpas quiero seguir con mi trabajo. El Sr Otabek me echará si no cumplo. -_ Advertía con calma mientras tomaba dos bandejas que contenían platos con aperitivos.

 _-Tranquilo, ese idiota no te despedirá. Si eso pasara, lo impediría. -_ Le hizo una mirada juguetona que aquel correspondió divertido.

Yuri acabó la conversación diciendo "Nos vemos el sábado". Cierto era que le molestaba hablar sobre "Yurio" en hora de trabajo. Porque él era "Yurio Cat" los sábados en la noche, no ese día. Además, JJ le interesaba poco y nada. Estuvo ebrio aquella vez y se animó a cosas que sobrio no haría con cualquiera. Y ese tipo estaba dentro de esa categoría "cualquiera".

Jean volvió a donde se hallaba Otabek, quien justamente miraba a Yuri con mucha notoriedad.

 _-Admite que al menos te llama la atención._

 _-No se a que te refieres pero si es por él, lo estoy observando porque aún esta a prueba._

 _-Seguro de principio ya sin siquiera tomarlo le has dado un aprobado._

Luego de acabar con lo dicho, se puso al lado de su amigo también para observar atento y sonriente a tal hermosura. Comportamiento del que Yuri se percató, y lejos de ponerse nervioso, se limitó a seguir trabajando ignorandolos.

JJ parecía haber hecho una especie de Yuutsu de convencimiento para que funcione en Otabek y lo acompañe el sábado próximo a la discoteca pasada. Quedaron en ir, aunque según Otabek, esta vez no pensaba probar una gota de alcohol.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Holi (? Como sabrán (o quizá no) se me borró la mitad de este fic que ya tenía bien guardado y escrito. Hoy por fin logré este capítulo y por suerte algunas cosas mas pude aprender utilizando el cel para escribir (cosa que no me gusta y extraño word en mi computadora de escritorio)**

 **Bueno, espero que este capítulo llene un poco mi corto hiatus (?) Gracias por leer *emoji con ojos de corazón***

 **Bye ~**


	5. Viernes agotador

El jueves en la tarde, uno de los empleados avisó a Otabek que el viernes no se presentaría a trabajar porque su hija se encontraba muy enferma y no había nadie quien la cuide en su ausencia. Este era un problema, los viernes y sábados suelen haber mas clientes de lo normal. Que falte un personal era malo.

Tuvo que acudir en ayuda de otros empleados, (en este caso el que parecía carecer mas de dinero y seguro aceptaría ir por un día mas de paga) Yuri.

Hacía nada que aquel chico estaba. Escuchó por parte de Phichit que Yuri vivía en condiciones no muy favorables, que no hacía mucho vivía solo y que le estaba costando subsistir el día a día. Cosa que nunca supuso porque Yuri no aparentaba lo que decían de él, pero Chulanont era fuente confiable además de ser el único con el que ese chico se llevaba mejor del lugar. Optó por llamar y este enseguida aceptó el día extra.

Ese viernes, en una parte decorada y un poco separada del resto, se preparó una mesa grande para festejar el cumpleaños de Isabella. Otabek tenía conocimiento en cocina (parte de ello, pastelería) y se encargó del pastel. La consideraba también una amiga, ella siempre se encargaba de traer pasteles a su cumpleaños ¿Por qué esta vez no hacerlo a la inversa? El resto de cocineros se encargaba de la comida como siempre.

Jean también preparó una sorpresa para su esposa. Compró unos pendientes bastante caros de los que ella ya les había echado el ojo en una joyería, y él siempre fue una persona atenta a las demás, a sus movimientos, preferencias y gustos. Se los entregó en la intimidad para que se los estrenara ese mismo viernes y luzca como reina.

Y así fue, cuando llegaron al restaurante, con los invitados ya en mesa, ella lucía digna de ser la mimada de esa noche llevando un vestido corto rojo con delicadas franjas finas de color negro, zapatos de tacón negros y de accesorios un collar de perlas, mas los relucientes pendientes del mismo color.

Los invitados no eran personas adineradas, eran de rango promedio, agradables, y cada familia trajo consigo un regalo para ella, acompañado el saludo primordial.

Otabek se acomodó con todos ellos a compartir el momento. Observó que JJ estaba feliz, él mismo le comentó que estaba tan de buen humor porque su diversión comenzaba desde el viernes. Con "diversión" se refería al alcohol, a las risas, a rodearse de gente, y quizá un poco a que cierto muchachito estaba presente.

Jean preguntó por él y su amigo le tuvo que contar que solo por ese viernes lo tomó por falta de personal a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa de la que Beka no entendía la razón pero esperaba que no planee nada tan imprudente y menos siendo un día tan importante para la esposa.

El momento más emotivo llegó, todos cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y ella cargando a su hija en brazos, apagó las velas no sin antes pedir deseos.

Yuri no prestó demasiada atención, había otras gentes esperando pedidos o ser atendidas que lo mantenían muy ocupado yendo y viniendo con bandejas en sus manos, estaba empezando a pensar que llevar patines puestos le facilitaría las cosas. Notó como los viernes eran mas dinámicos, y otra diferencia era que Phichit ni conocidos se encontraban. Eran compañeros distintos porque claro, ese día no les tocaba a los suyos. Él hacía el día extra por necesidad.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que la mujer cumpleañera era esposa de Jean. Ellos dos no se veían juntos o en alguna demostración de cariño, parecían todos una familia y cuando se encontró con Otabek en la cocina, no pudo evitar curiosear.

 _-Eh, Otabek ¿Cómo la están pasando? Se ven todos muy buenas personas._

Resonó en su cabeza lo que Phichit había dicho, que "él vivía solo" e imaginó que tal vez Yuri no tenía familia o no se llevaba con ella. _-Lo son. Aunque aquel idiota está empezando a beber de más._

Yuri sonrió a medias _-¿Y ustedes son hermanos?_

 _-Hermanos de corazón dirás. No, no lo es, solo mejores amigos._

 _-Oh, lo siento. Es que sin ofender pero... físicamente son algo parecidos. Eso sí, de acá a mares se nota que sus formas de ser son muy diferentes._

 _-Ven si quieres. Únete, yo invito. -_ Soltó repentino sin siquiera él entender porque estaba haciendo eso. Seguro porque sentía una especie de ¿Lástima?

 _-Preferiría seguir trabajando. No es nada, solo que Jean me incomoda un poco. Incluso espero no sonar paranoico pero hoy me estaba mirando mucho y lo noté._

 _-Esta bien. Y... espero que en algún momento le des una oportunidad. Creo que le atraes._

Yuri rió esta vez fuerte por algo tan obvio. Razón que hizo a su jefe quedar mirando como idiotizado, haciéndolo descubrir que en definitiva, algo si llamaba su atención en aquel rubio.

 _-Lo supe desde aquella noche..._

Se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo que los avergonzó. Ambos sabían que eso era un tabú, que se debía con fuerzas no recordar. Pero Otabek aprovechó la ocasión para animarse a dar el paso en algo más.

 _-Yuri, hoy antes de cerrar, no te vayas tan rápido. Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo._

El ruso enarcó una ceja mirándolo interrogante. Solo asintió y se dirigió a continuar su trabajo.

En cierto momento, Jean notó que Yuri iba en dirección al baño después de haber terminado de acomodar una mesa vacía. Lo siguió y esperó a que salga.

 _-Hola gatito._

 _-Hola ¿Pasas?_

 _-No. Quiero hablar un momento contigo._

 _-¿Qué necesitas?_

 _-De ti mucho. -_ Se acercó más acomodándole un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

Yuri no acotó nada. Solo lo observó para descubrir que estaba un poco bebido, aunque no tanto como aquel famoso sábado.

 _-¿Me pasas tu número?_

 _-Mi celular lo he dejado en casa y no se el número de memoria._

 _-Okey, me seguiré esforzando para conseguirlo. -_ Contestó divertido, creyendo que mentía, aunque era verdad que no disponía de celular en esos momentos.

La conversación acabó allí, no sin antes hacer que Jean entregue un beso fugaz en la mejilla para irse rápidamente antes de que alguien descubra que estaba acosando empleados.

\- - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - , - - ,

La hora de cerrar llegó. Otabek casi siempre se encargaba de cerrar las puertas, si se iba antes le dejaba las llaves a otro. Y como Yuri tenía que esperar su paga, además de la "conversación misteriosa", quedó a solas fuera del lugar con él.

Lo primero que hizo Otabek fue entregar el dinero que le correspondía.

 _-Y bien ¿De que quería hablar?_

 _-Lo siento, estaba pensando justamente en como decirlo. No soy bueno empezando conversaciones. -_ Se adentró al tema - _Bueno yo... quería disculparme por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Estaba ebrio._

 _-Ah eso. No se preocupe, los tres lo estábamos._

 _-Ven, sube al auto, te llevaré a tu casa. Quiero hablar un poco mas contigo si no te molesta. Si quieres pregúntale a Phichit o a cualquier empleado que saben lo curioso que soy como jefe, me preocupan._

Dudó pero aceptó. La sinceridad de aquel era muy clara. No tenía otras intenciones, más sabiendo que Jean ya tenía los ojos puestos en él, y seguro como amigo, tenía códigos.

 _-Hay cosas que me intrigan de ti. Si me permites preguntar..._

 _-No tiene que pedir permiso para todo._

 _-No tienes porque tratarme de usted. Me hace sentir viejo._

Ambos rieron.

 _-Quizá solo te haga dos o tres preguntas. No quiero quedar demasiado metiche._

 _-Esta bien, no ocurre nada._

 _-A ti ¿Te pagan por tener sexo contigo? ¿Eres de esos?_

 _-¡N-no! Bueno si... ¡Pero no como tu crees!_

Se encontraba muy avergonzado, su pálida piel se había enrojecido. No sabía como explicar aquello. Él no se prostituía, no quería quedar mal visto con su patrón tampoco, así que solo recurrió a la honestidad. Confesó que él siempre se acostaba con quien le atraía, pero si notaba que tenían dinero, entonces fingía ser de esos para quitarles algo.

Prácticamente había robado a los dos amigos aquella vez. Pero fue justo, cumplió y superó las expectativas en ambos.

 _-Vaya, que travieso. Aprovecharse de dos ebrios. -_ Confesó Otabek algo aliviado por saber la verdad y a la vez, algo perturbado por tal engaño. Ahora que lo conocía un poco mejor, confirmó que de verdad estaba desamparado.

Yuri abatido por la situación, quiso devolver el dinero que le había quitado con la condición que no lo deje sin empleo pero Otabek negó aquello y le aseguró que no lo dejaría sin trabajar.

Ya habían llegado a la casa. Beka recordaba donde era a pesar de que esa vez se veía perdido. Era una casa humilde y ver hacia la entrada el pasillo, le atrajo recuerdos.

Antes de despedirse, su jefe le pidió por favor que conteste una última pregunta, que luego ya lo dejaría en paz hasta que le vuelva a picar la curiosidad, algo que el chico aceptó, riendo un poco porque de verdad estaba pareciendo metiche.

 _-Jean se topó con un video tuyo... erótico. Y..._

Yuri no lo dejó ni preguntar, sabía que tenía que justificar. No se avergonzó esta vez, ya varios conocidos y desconocidos preguntaron por aquello y siempre respondía con lo mismo.

 _-Me ofrecieron buen dinero por hacer un video en su momento. Fue hace un año y las visitas aún me dejan algo, aunque poco y nada. Pero el hacerlo fue con muy buena paga. Además te confieso que, mi hobby son las relaciones sexuales._


	6. Vergüenza es poco

**Capítulo 6**

Tal como había dicho, Otabek no probó nada de alcohol, solo se quedó en un costado de la barra de tragos, observando el comportamiento de las demás personas, divertidas, además de tratar de divisar en donde se metió Jean, que al parecer se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí a socializar, abandonándolo. Él no hacía eso porque era un tipo cerrado, aunque envidiaba a la gente que si podía hacerlo.

Ese sábado, Yurio ya había concluido su show, que cuando acababa, después de cambiarse, se dirigía a donde estaban los barman para pedir bebidas, que como trabajaba en el lugar, se los daban gratis. Yuri, como se sabía, era popular, en vez de buscar se acercaban a él, cosa que a veces le fastidiaba un poco si se trataba de otras intenciones. A la vista de los conocidos, era buena onda, aunque en realidad lo era porque sentía que debía serlo por sus trabajos, para que la gente consuma y no se queje, para no correr riesgo de ser despedido. La realidad era diferente, solía ser bastante serio, incluso tenía sus días de mal humor, los pocos cercanos que tuvo ya conocían esa faceta. No importaba cuán rodeado de gente esté, era un chico solitario y si elegía a alguien a quien acercarse era porque de verdad le agradaba su compañía o en otros casos, porque quería ligar un amor fugaz, un rato agradable para saciarse.

Esa noche se cruzó varias veces con JJ, se abrazaron, bailaron, incluso se tomaron fotografías ebrios y luego se alejó para seguir dando vueltas por el lugar.

Divisó a Otabek lejos, parado a un costado solo, y por cordialidad, se acercó a saludarlo con dos bebidas en sus manos para invitarle una, aunque este se negó dejando que él las beba solo.

Hablaron poco, el ruidaje de la música era tan alto que si emitías algo era gritando, así que lo poco que cruzaron fue "¿Cómo estás?" "¿Has visto a mi amigo?" justificando con respuestas cortas y nada mas. En un momento Yuri lo tomó de las manos para sacarlo a bailar un rato, pero Otabek se negó a pesar de las insistencias, y no pasaron 3 minutos completos para que Yuri comience a sentir malestar en su estómago, razón suficiente para ayudarlo a llegar al baño, que por las condiciones en que se encontraba, no hubiese llegado por cuenta propia.

Se apoyaba sobre Otabek para no caer, estaba muy mareado, todo por excederse en bebidas insanas.

— _Oye Yuri ¿Tienes tus llaves?_

— _No lo sé, pero no quiero volver a mi casa._

— _¿Quieres estar en aquí en la discoteca?_

— _Tampoco._

Otabek no sabía bien que hacer. Por Jean no se preocupó, cada uno llevó su propio auto para volver por cuenta propia. JJ planeó llevarse a "alguien" a otro lugar mas apartado en el transporte y ese alguien seguramente era referido a Yuri. Aunque al final, acabó en el auto de Otabek, en condiciones estrepitosas.

 _*Si no quiere ir a su casa, ni tampoco quedarse aquí, entonces lo llevaré a la mía.*_

Durante el viaje, Yuri se durmió boca abajo en los asientos traseros. Beka lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor, tocándolo de a ratos para saber si aún vivía.

No era extraño para él esto, lo que si lo era podía ser el tener que llevar a uno de sus empleados a la casa, ayudarlo sin tener motivo.

Tuvo que cargarlo estilo princesa. Por mas insistencias para que se levantara, estaba sumido en profundo sueño. No preparó cama para huésped, pero como el sillón ubicado en su living se hacía cama, era lo suficientemente cómodo para dejarlo sobre aquel. Fue en busca de una manta y volvió para taparlo con eso. Luego se fue a su habitación porque también necesitaba dormir.

Yuri sintió cuando la cobija lo cubrió, despertando justo cuando Otabek subía las escaleras a su cuarto. Como si fuera por inercia, lo siguió por detrás a paso lento, tardándose en las escaleras subiendo dos escalones y bajando cuatro.

Al llegar, se logró escabullir en el cuarto del dueño de la casa, que seguía despierto y al verlo entrar, quiso levantarse para ver que necesitaba, pero no pudo porque Yuri subió a la cama gateando hasta quedar sentado encima de él. Su equilibrio no lo favoreció así que terminó cayendo encima del hombre que ahora tenía debajo. Estaba apoyado sobre su pecho, mientras balbuceaba cosas que no se entendían. Parecía estar insistente en seguir despierto, volvió a sentarse pero esta vez sosteniéndose con fuerza desde el pecho de Otabek, quien dedujo que volvería a caerse por la poca resistencia que tenía, así que lo tomo de las manos para llevarlas a los costados de su cabeza, tal vez así conservaría la posición mas tiempo.

— _Yuri ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres dormir?_

La pregunta a Yuri le sonó tan a una invitación descarada y pervertida que no evitó reír. Aunque Otabek no estaba teniendo un doble sentido, se lo preguntó honesto.

— _Si quieres hacerlo solo se directo ¿Quieres?_ _—_ Contestaba con una voz ralentizada y deformada, despidiendo un aliento gusto a melón, que distinguía por ser el licor último que ingirió.

— _No quiero hacer nada, no malinterpretes._

Yuri se acercó mas a él, esta vez lo miraba serio, ofendido, sin tener motivos para estarlo. Y como no iba a tomar la iniciativa, lo hizo él.

— _Otabek... Si me masajeas un poco los pezones, te dejaré dormir en paz._

— _Claro que no lo haré._

Pero lo ignoró, no era una pregunta, era una petición segura de cumplir. Le tomó una de sus manos y la llevó por debajo de su remera para que lo tocase. No evitó estremecerse, esa enorme mano apoyada contra su piel, en una de sus tetillas, ansioso de que al menos lo acariciara un poco.

Otabek no se sorprendió, con el estado en el que estaba el rubio, esperaba algo así. Incluso varias veces JJ ebrio se le insinuó de otras formas que al día siguiente no recordaba. Era normal para él este tipo de situaciones, como si ya supiera tratar con borrachos.

— _¿Si lo hago te irás a dormir?_

Yuri asintió.

No es que se estaba aprovechando, solo quería que Yuri vaya a dormir igual que él trataba de hacer, y como parecía ser un ebrio terco que hasta no cumplir su capricho no te deja en paz, quiso cumplir con la petición.

Llevó sus manos al cuerpo ajeno por debajo de la prenda encontrándose con una hermosa piel suave que ansiaba ser tocada. Lo notó enseguida en el rostro de Yuri, el como estaba disfrutando el tacto, así que continuó con sus pulgares masajeando esa parte tan anhelada, luego repitió el movimiento en círculos pero con los dedos índices, después junto tanto índices como pulgares para apretar esa parte y seguir masajeando.

Si continuó mas de la cuenta fue porque le gustaba mucho ver el rostro de ese angelito gozando, emitiendo suaves gemidos. Y como Yuri seguía sentado encima de él, quiso devolverle el favor, frotando su trasero en su parte íntima que yacía dormida pero no tardó en asomarse un poco al sentir el intenso movimiento.

Cayó encima de él otra vez para quedar profundamente dormido. Otabek se detuvo quitando sus manos de ese torso y lo hizo a un costado de él acomodándolo para que quepan los dos, luego lo cubrió con la frazada.

— _Hasta mañana Yuri._

Ambos compartieron cama. Lo dejó que se quede allí porque no tenía ganas de cargarlo de vuelta hasta abajo. Además, un poco de compañía cálida en la noche no venía mal.

. , , . , , . , , . , ,

En la mañana, Otabek despertó 10:30 AM, su reloj interior no le permitió dormir mas. A su lado estaba alguien pegado a él, que a pesar de lo frisado y despeinado que llevaba el cabello, no evitó sentir ternura. Ese rubiecito emanaba pureza a pesar de que sea todo lo contrario a puro. No se contuvo y le tomó una fotografía, otro secreto por guardar que involucraba a Yuri.

Luego del baño, pasó a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. No sabía si el otro despertaría pero por las dudas atinó a hacer para dos personas.

Enseguida despertó al notar el vacío de la cama, se levantó de golpe horrorizado, aunque hacerlo hizo paso a un mareo mas dolor, producto de lo que tomó. Lo primero que hizo fue tocar todo su cuerpo como si buscara algo, observar si estaba vestido y tratar de recordar si no hizo nada estando inconsciente.

La calma volvió a él cuando se miró en un espejo de la habitación, aún conservando la ropa de la noche, notando que no había ningún extraño indicio de que algo pasó.

Estaba algo asustado, esa no era su casa. Al ver la chaqueta de cuero colgada en un perchero se imaginó donde se hallaba, y si era quien creía, entonces era seguro que ya se había quedado sin empleo.

Salió a buscar al chico, mientras lo hacía miraba con atención el lugar, estaba todo tan ordenado que sentía mas vergüenza todavía por ser un desastre si comparaba. Quizá su jefe era un obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza, que era de esperarse.

Lo encontró de espaldas, con el torso desnudo y el pelo aún mojado preparando desayunos. Solo se limitó a observar las curvas de aquel hombre que era atractivo desde cualquier ángulo y no pudo evitar pensar alguna frase atrevida para soltar, pero como no se le vino nada a la mente, simplemente fue a lo mas ordinario.

— _Eres jodidamente sexy de espaldas. Buenos días._

Otabek se tensó un momento no solo por no saber que había alguien detrás observándolo, sino también por aquella oración tan repentina.

— _Buenos días, vaya... ¿Sigues ebrio?_

— _Claro que no, solo con un inmundo dolor de cabeza._

— _Desayuna primero y luego tómate algo para que se te pase._

Yuri lo alabó por el increíble orden de la casa, y por el desayuno que era casi un almuerzo delicioso al lado de lo que él pocas veces desayunaba. También se disculpó por las molestias causadas, que seguro quedó en ridículo frente a él, que no se ofendería si lo despedía, aunque aquel no lo hizo, solo le respondió que la próxima trate de no beber tanta cantidad, porque si no hubiese estado presente, Yuri estaría tirado por ahí, o en la cama de otra persona que seguro se aprovecharía (cosa que le pasó muy pocas veces, pero que odiaba que pase)

No recordaba nada, solo la primera mitad de la noche, la otra solo era recuerdos de imágenes borrosas. Había pedido a su jefe que le cuente todo, pero este omitió partes para que Yuri ya no se siga avergonzando de tanto.

No lograba dejar de sentir vergüenza por mostrar con todo esplendor la vida caótica que llevaba a comparación de Otabek, pero este no se impactó, ni asqueó, tampoco lo rechazó. Solo se quedaba en pausa, pensando vaya a saber que cosa.

Y seguro eran reflexiones las que pensaba. Sobre porque Yurio era así, o porque su vida no era como se la podría merecer.

— _Ya basta de avergonzarte y pedir disculpas. No me molesta como eres, ni que tienes o careces. Me caes bien porque eres honesto, cumples con tu trabajo y no tienes maldad. Eso es mas que suficiente. Como compañero de trabajo te lo digo, si algún día necesito tu ayuda, se que puedo contar contigo como tu conmigo._

No quiso acotar nada, Yuri estaba muy agradecido por conocer a alguien tan comprensivo y bueno. Se emocionó un poco por las palabras que este dijo, así que tuvo el impulso de acercarse y abrazarlo. Incluso antes de irse, Otabek quiso alcanzarlo hasta su casa con el automóvil pero como sentía que le debía tanto se fue por cuenta propia.

No sabía bien la razón, pero su jefe era tan diferente a todas las personas que conocía que ahora tenía un nuevo punto de vista hacia él.


	7. Chris, amigo

**Notas de autor:**

 **Emm reviví (? Espero que todavía exista alguien que lea esto, prometí que iba a seguir sea tarde o temprano. A los que siguen leyendo desde las sombras ¡Gracias!**

 **Capítulo 7**

Últimamente lo que rondaba por su cabeza era que necesitaba escuchar una opinión, alguien que lo ayude a reacomodar sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. No era casualidad para él que su jefe lo mire la mayor parte del tiempo en sus horas de trabajo, bien sabía que ya había pasado la prueba para quedarse allí, entonces ¿Por qué terminaban cruzando miradas? Y tenía el ego por las nubes como para saber bien que aquel se sentía atraído, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que Otabek tenía deseos hacia él. Eso si, no pensaba "lanzarse", también era conciente de que el mejor amigo estaba interesado, que era un tanto difícil entender o decidir que hacer en estos casos.

Yuri tenía un mejor amigo, Christophe Giacometti, que lo introdujo en el mundo del pole dance de muy joven, luego consiguieron trabajo en algunos antros de los que sacaban algo de dinero en tiempos de crisis, aunque solían vivir en una crisis económica constante porque nunca quisieron aspirar a mas, tampoco tenían los medios, ni las personas adecuadas que los aconsejen a seguir otros rumbos. Aún en el hoy seguían trabajando juntos de stripers porque les apasionaba bailar en el caño, no se avergonzaban. No recuerdan cuando fue que perdieron la vergüenza o si la tuvieron en algún momento. Aunque decirle a otras personas que trabajaban de eso nunca sonaba bonito, pero para ellos era un hermoso arte que los demás jamás entenderían, algo de eso los unía, la pasión.

Chris solo tenía una madre con la que llevaba una muy mala relación, Yuri ahora no tenía familia, el único que lo consideraba como una en el presente era a ese loco suizo, el que lo entendía, que era como un hermano, que vivieron muchas aventuras, incontables anécdotas de las que siempre recuerdan con alegría, hasta las malas. Siempre juntos en todos los acontecimientos.

Eso no significaba que fuera un ejemplo perfecto para él, al contrario, tenía varios problemas y uno de ellos del que le costó años salir adelante porque volvía a recaer pero hoy podía decirse que ya estaba "curado" o al menos muchísimo mejor de lo que era. Chris padecía de satiriasis y desde que conoció a Yuri, sin tener conciencia, lo había metido un poco en ese mundo. Uno de los mayores motivos que lo impulsó a salir adelante fue por no querer que su amigo menor siga sus malos pasos. Eso demostraba que realmente lo apreciaba.

Ambos eran tan atractivos, que ¿Cómo no iban a aprovechar sus dotes? los hacía feliz el alcohol, las drogas y por sobretodo el sexo. Todo era diversión constante que con el tiempo iba transformándose en adicción, ninguno decía basta, y si lo decían eran como palabras sin fuerza escupidas al aire, sin realmente tomarlo en serio. Risas, sus vidas eran una desgracia disfrazado con todo aquello.

Tenían filas de hombres rendidos a sus pies, esperando el momento de devorarlos o ser devorados. Se hicieron expertos y llegaron al punto de tener la oportunidad para grabar videos pornográficos que ambos aceptaron hacer a cambio de dinero.

Pero nunca fue suficiente, esa forma de vida no era sinónimo de felicidad, se mentían a si mismos.

Yuri no llegaba a concretar ser adicto sin remedio a nada porque era mas joven, pero Chris quien era muchos años mayor y el catalogado como "ejemplo a seguir" si terminó definiendo por completa una adicción que, a simple vista parece claro lo que busca, pero la realidad era otra; lo hacia porque no conseguía estar satisfecho, llegaba al punto de no poder mantener una relación personal o de trabajo normal, no se contenía.

Chris no quería que Yuri termine como él, que estaba enfermo de verdad porque no es simplemente que te guste el sexo, era un impulso mucho mas incontrolable del que nadie puede entender, como el concepto erróneo de pensar que la depresión es estar triste y ya. Era muy infeliz, dejaba los tratamientos a medias, no le resultaban, hasta que una noche, prestando atención a Yuri, se entristeció al saber que estaba por su mismo camino y no quería que sea así, se vio a él mismo reflejado en aquel cuando era un joven enérgico y aún tenía tiempo de revertir su futuro, no se iba a perdonar si no hacía algo al respecto, ya había hecho mucho mal.

Cuando lo notó entró en pánico ¿Qué podía hacer él por Yura? sentía la desesperación golpeándolo tan duro que se echó a llorar y sin saberlo encontró la respuesta, alguien lo notó, quisieron ayudarlo.

Esa noche alguien entre tantos le ofreció salir de aquel lugar para tener una charla, la cual recuerda muy profunda, que lo alivió. Luego de eso volvió a cometer el delito. Terminó acostándose con esa persona que le quiso ofrecer ayuda, y volvió a ahogarse en lagrimas pero esta vez admitió que estaba enfermo, el primer paso. Y aquel tipo lo estaba escuchando con atención, le creía, lo sentía como si fuera su propio dolor con tan solo escuchar esa voz quebrada, cansada de que lo mismo suceda una y otra vez.

Lo entendía, era adicto, el señor Masumi no se sorprendió, las adicciones es lo mas común en humanos, y no porque haya tenido experiencias, al contrario, fue con Chris del cual obtuvo la extraña experiencia porque volvió a ofrecerle su ayuda, a cambio de nada.

Luchó contra no querer partirle la cara por querer tentarlo tantas veces en acostarse con él, Chris era demasiado insistente, tanto que Masumi quería abandonarlo pero prometió estar ahí. Sonaba todo tan surrealista que de un día para otro quiera ayudar a una persona sin nada a cambio ¿Estaba loco o que? Lo obligó a que retome una terapia, que consuma los fármacos adecuados para salir adelante, lo alentaba a que mantenga esa voluntad, que si algo le inquietaba que él lo escucharía o aconsejaría, que se mantendría firme hasta que logre salir de aquello.

Con el tiempo Chris se enamoró de Masumi, aunque seguía teniendo ese deseo incontrolable de tenerlo en su cama, sentía otro tipo de cosas que hizo notar la diferencia entre amor y solo sexo. Tuvo bastas oportunidades de volver a acostarse con él, y Masumi lo rechazó. Si lo aceptaba, era echar todo a perder. Apreciaba tanto la voluntad de Chris, el amor por querer que Yuri no siga ese camino, que simplemente soportó hasta el final acompañarlo.

Masumi se había hecho dueño de una discoteca donde hoy trabajaban ellos. Les ofreció trabajo allí porque sentía cariño, como no sentirlo despues de un año con seis meses tratando con ambos. Sobretodo de Chris quien siempre le declaraba su amor, y volvía a rechazarlo ya por costumbre.

Chris mejoró, pasaba mas tiempo con Masumi para distraerse y olvidar ese pasado a pesar de las veces que pudo volver a ser el mismo, fortaleció su voluntad, pensó en Yuri y en su bien. Era otra versión mucho mas liberada, su nuevo él exigía cuidar de esos dos.

, , , . , , , . , , ,

Yuri fue de visita a casa de su amigo, hablaron de todo un poco. Tocaron el tema "chicos" donde el que mas estuvo hablando al respecto fue Yuri. Chris lo escuchaba atento para ver en que andaba, que no sea en nada peligroso.

— _Así que finalmente has conseguido otro empleo. Me alegro mucho._

— _Si, pero como te decía, estoy en problemas con esos dos chicos._

— _Tuya es la culpa por llevarlos a tu casa y hacerle eso a ambos ¿No podías haber escogido uno?_

— _Es que los dos son atractivos y quise robarles su dinero además de curiosear un poco._

— _Esta bien, solo ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que terminen siendo acosadores como los que siempre andan detrás nuestro como si fueran fans. Solo diviértete si así lo deseas._

Ambos rieron por recordar las mismas anécdotas sobre varios tipos locos con los que trataron tiempos atrás y retomaron la conversación al presente nuevamente. Yuri mostró fotografías de ambos a su amigo para tener una opinión personal sobre "quien se veía mejor"

— _Vaya... si que son lindos. Pues este ¿Parece tener esposa e hijos? ¡Típico! De esos hay por doquier_ _—_ Rió sin sorprenderse.

En las fotos de instagram Jean posaba junto a su hija, en otras había selfies con Isabella, y Yuri entendía perfectamente que ese hombre tenía familia pero no parecía un impedimento.

— _Jean me encanta, pero me atrae mas mi jefe. De seguro lo he tratado de ligar alcoholizado y no lo recuerdo, apostaría lo que sea._

— _Por lo que me has contado, has sido un insolente. Fueron cosas bastante inapropiadas y creo que te tiene demasiada compasión y afecto. Que hombre tan extraño para ser "la autoridad"._

— _Lo sé, quizás solo esta siendo amable porque quiere algo conmigo ¿No lo crees?_

— _Entonces enano ególatra, inténtalo, pregúntale si quiere hacerlo contigo. Eso si, no te aseguro para nada tu puesto de trabajo. Me ha pasado y me han echado de varios lugares. Yo diría que conserves el puto puesto que tanto te ha costado conseguir._ _—_ Se rascó la cabeza, un tanto nervioso, sonriendo a medias.

— _Lo sé, aún conservo algo de dignidad, no quiero quedar en ridículo. Pero Chris, tu sabes la experiencia que tenemos en esto y nos hemos dado cuenta sin fallar cuando un hombre se siente atraído._

Chris le dio la razón porque todo lo que contó sobre aquel jefe, eran indicios claros de sentir atracción. Era mutuo, el problema es que JJ tambien sentía lo mismo, y Otabek parecía querer ceder el puesto al amigo antes que sus propios deseos.

A Yuri le importaba poco. No quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Decidió que lo mejor era preguntar. Si Otabek lo aceptaba, no tenía motivos para acercarse a JJ, pero si lo hacía, entonces si le daría oportunidad.

Necesitaba saciar su deseo, y si Otabek cedía iba a ser mucho mas fácil. Si fuera por él, lo haría con ambos, pero entendía lo importante que era la amistad y no quería que ellos terminaran la suya por él. Así que simplemente votaría a uno.

— _Eso si Yuri, siempre ten cuidado. Sabes que los triángulos amorosos no son del todo bueno a veces. Si lo consigues genial pero hay casos imposibles. Preferiría que escojas solo a uno ¿Oíste?_

— _Tranquilo Chris, no pretendo nada mas que sexo, escogeré al mas decidido._


	8. Ayuda infructuosa

**Capítulo 8**

Yuri se llevaba cada día mejor con Phichit. Últimamente, despues de cumplir horarios, se volvían juntos de camino al metrobús, hablando, a pesar de que Yuri era bastante introvertido y arisco con sus respuestas, aquel ganó un lugar como buen compañero de trabajo; Phichit era de esos curiosos que preguntaba por todo y luego, así de intempestivo, le contaba de su vida con simpatía confiando.

Se podía decir que "pegó en el clavo" encontrando algo en común que les guste a ambos: las selfies, su amor por ellas. Mitad de camino hablaban de programas bonitos para editar o que tipos de filtros preferían en fotografías. Phichit se acercaba poco a poco porque era lo que quería, necesitaba un compañero así, para hablar o reír un rato. Yuri por su parte no quería considerarlo nada, le daba igual que sea amable o que se acerque por el simple hecho de que compartían un trabajo en común, no le hacía mal tener un tonto mas o menos en su vida. Al menos así pensaba por el momento. Lo había invitado a la discoteca donde él trabajaba por si le apetecía un poco de diversión un sábado pero Phichit se lamentó tener que rechazarla. Su pareja había reservado planes. Aunque la invitación de Yuri abarcaba cualquier sábado, no solo el siguiente.

Por ese lado, en el que las personas de ámbito laboral eran agradables, estaba bien conforme, pero por otro no.

No estaba tranquilo al no saber como acercarse mejor a su Jefe. Estaba casi tan acostumbrado a que vengan a él, y si quería pescar algo por cuenta propia lo hacia con ayuda del efecto de alcohol o drogas. Solo que ahora estaba bien conciente y de igual forma, quería ligar. Un tanto mas difícil porque Otabek era un tipo enigmático. Hablaba lo justo con empleados, clientes e incluso personas mas cercanas, no tenía "tratos especiales" a nadie.

Yuri lo pensó y repensó varias veces sacando conclusiones como que lanzar sus garras a Jean iba a ser mucho mas fácil porque aquel estaba bien dispuesto y se lo había demostrado. El problema era que esto lo excitaba, lo complicado, lo diferente, el "que pasará después si...". A pesar de las advertencias que Chris le dio con que cuide su puesto, deseaba intentarlo. Sus impulsos eran mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

— _Yuri ¿Me escuchas?_

— _Ah, lo lamento Phichit. Me perdí en la parte en que el hombre dejó los billetes enfadado debajo del plato._

— _Oye, eso fue hace un rato largo. Estaba comentándote otra cosa ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?_

— _Es que... Quiero acercarme a alguien pero es complicado. Últimamente solo pienso en como poder hacerlo y no lo sé. No sé como sería "adecuado"._

— _¿Tienes vergüenza?_

— _Eso es lo de menos. Simplemente no logro romper cierta barrera._

— _Espera ¿Conozco a esa persona? Porque creo que se de qu_ _—_ _..._

— _¡¿Qué?! Ay, no me digas que se nota._

— _No de ti, sino de la otra persona._

— _Momento, me he perdido._

— _Creerás que soy un metiche pero ¿Hablas de Otabek verdad?_

Yuri no respondió, solo quedó atónito frente al buen adivino que resultó ser ese chico.

— _Lo sabía. Otabek al principio parece del tipo misterioso e indescifrable pero créeme, es fácil de interpretar cuando lo conoces mejor. Soy una persona demasiado observadora y desde que has empezado a trabajar allí, él está inquieto, te mira demasiado como para que me crea que lo hace solo porque eres "el nuevo"._

Yuri rió _—_ _Pues eso ocurre, me tiene en la mira mas allá de lo que un empleador pueda mirar de su empleado y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por acercarme, pero cada vez que lo hago, sus respuestas son cortas y cerradas._

— _Pero ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Qué quieres de él?_

— _No puedo decírtelo, no quiero tener problemas si alguien o el mismo Otabek se entera._

— _Vamos, confía en mi. Seré una tumba. Ahora tengo curiosidad, por favor pequeño. Te ayudaré si lo precisas, a menos que quieras robar, en eso no cuentes conmigo._

Suspiró con una expresión preocupada pero lo soltó: _—_ _Quiero acostarme con él._

Phichit no se sorprendió demasiado, quedó pensativo y levantó sus pulgares en respuesta como una señal de "Perfecto, entendido".

— _He notado que contigo tiene una conexión diferente cuando te mira, me ha dicho que le agradabas mucho como persona mas allá de todo lo demás, que de hecho no entendí muy bien a que se refirió con eso último. Pero no te ilusiones, Otabek es muy noble, él es más del tipo "hacer lo correcto" e ir por algo serio. No será fácil llevarlo a la cama, él no te verá como un objeto al que puede usar cuando necesite._

— _Es que no quiero nada serio, tampoco dinero, no me interesa. Solo sexo._

— _No lo conozco a fondo, pero te será difícil._

— _Lo intentaré._

— _Te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda entonces. Déjaselo al gran Phichit, alias cupido de flecha momentánea._

 _. , , , , . , , , ,_

En la siguiente semana la cosa no cambiaba, cruzaban miradas mínimo, cuarenta veces y no parecían tan accidentales. Phichit lo volvía a notar como en veces anteriores, la diferencia estaba en que ya entendía mejor.

Phichit era el encargado de guiar a Yuri en la mayoría de cosas que hacía. Así que usaba su ingenio para que esos dos quedaran a solas, en la cocina, cerca de la caja registradora, incluso en un momento empujó a Yuri a propósito para que choque con Otabek y este tome la bandeja con platos encima antes que haga desastre, como cual romance típico. Pero por mas que se quedaran mas tiempo mirándose como dos tontos o que sea un leve sonrojo lo que tengan en común, nada hacía que alguno se hablara o diera el primer paso a algo más.

Phichit estaba algo cansado de que ese par de tórtolos no avancen. Así que solo le quedaba un último recurso: meter su pico.

Habló un momento corto con su jefe, le dijo que tenía una inquietud con respecto a Yuri, que no era nada en contra, al contrario, que estaba muy feliz de tenerlo como compañero de trabajo, que se volvían juntos, que hacía todo muy bien pero que no lo veía bien muy concentrado, que algo lo mantenía en las nubes y que quería saber que pasaba porque Yuri "no se lo quiso contar, y tal vez con su jefe le sería mas fácil averiguarlo".

La respuesta de Otabek fue un "veré que puedo hacer"

Era una completa tontería, una excusa para que se acerque a Yuri y hablen de una buena vez lo que tanto guardan.

Ya en la hora que todos se iban, Yuri notó unas señas extrañas desde lejos por su buen compañero, quien trataba de explicarle algo que no lograba descifrar, y antes de poder hacerlo, algo tocó su hombro resultando ser Otabek quien pedía que lo espere y no se vaya.

Phichit dedujo que por esta vez no iba a estar acompañado en el camino y se despidió de su compañero con saludo, mas un guiño en su ojo, mas una sonrisa lasciva.

Captó enseguida que aquel había hecho de las suyas.

— _Ahora que estamos solos, hay algo que me gustaría saber._

Yuri solo se tensó, no respondió nada. Dejó que continuase hablando.

— _Algo te anda pasando ¿Verdad? ¿Qué es lo que... te inquieta?_

— _¿Y por qué el repentino interés?_

— _Ya lo deberías saber. Me preocupo por mis empleados, pero si te molesta, no te preguntaré mas._

— _No es eso, agradezco que seas tan atento en hacerlo, disculpa si fui brusco. Y si, hay algo que me tiene un poco, volado. Pero ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿A caso estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo por ello?_

— _No ¡Para nada! Vas encajando perfecto. Solo que Phichit se preocupó por ti, lo notó y me lo hizo saber. No quería mandarlo al frente pero es para que sepas que aquí encontrarás a buenas personas que van a estar pendientes de ti en el buen sentido, jamás para perjudicarte._

— _Lo sé y lo agradezco._

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo q_ _—_

— _Escucha Otabek_ _—_ Apoyó su dedo índice en los labios ajenos y continuó en esa posición mientras completaba la oración. _—_ _Seré bien directo, eres mi distractor. Me atraes, eso ocurre._

Otabek quitó el dedo que yacía apoyado verticalmente en sus labios, tomando posesión de la mano, mirándola y acariciándola con suavidad en silencio. No sabía que responder exactamente.

— _Pues a mi tampoco me sale eso de mentir, no voy a negar algo evidente. No puedo quitar mi vista de ti, es como si tuvieras algo hipnotizante. Quizás es por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros antes, la verdad no estoy seguro, pero ya con conocerte tan poco siento que me agradas demasiado. No quiero confundirme, aún no entiendo que pasa._

— _Tampoco quiero que malinterpretes, no quisiera nada como una relación intensa de esas bien serias. Solo quiero quitarme estas endemoniadas ganas. Si hay algo que no puedo controlar son mis impulsos cuando quiero algo. Sé bien que estoy poniendo en juego mi trabajo, pero tenía que sacar esto a la luz, no iba a callar y hacer nada al respecto._

— _No puedo catalogarlo como bueno o malo, aunque... ¿Arriesgas tu trabajo, tu sustento, solo por un deseo interior? Eso es un poco fuera de lo común._

— _Si. No reprimo nada, disculpa. Si me gustas ¿Por qué ocultarlo?_

— _No puedo Yuri._

— _Puedes, no quieres que es diferente ¿Qué es lo que te retiene? No dejas salir aquel deseo, que mal. ¿No te gusto lo suficiente? ¿No me deseas de esa forma?_

Otabek no respondió ninguna de las dos últimas preguntas, solo la primera y algo temeroso.

— _Es... Jean._

— _¿Qué con él?_

— _Le gustas mucho, lo sé. Me lo vive diciendo._

— _Pero te estoy dando la oportunidad a ti. JJ no me interesa, eres tu mi objetivo. Acuéstate conmigo y acabemos esto. Si aceptas pasará y no te molestaré mas a menos que tu me lo pidas, si no aceptas, no te molestaré mas y seguiré como estoy ahora, siendo un fiel empleado._

— _No soy ese tipo de hombres Yuri. Eres hermoso, lo admito, te he estado mirando demasiado, lo admito también, he pensado en ti de esa manera, es claro. Pero no funciono así, lo siento pero no quiero._


	9. Como un vampiro hambriento

**Capítulo 9**

Era esperado que el rechazo iba a resultarle no solo duro de asimilar, sino que también haría sentirlo molesto (consigo mismo) por el resto de los días que continuaron. Sentía como un sabotaje a su ego. Él incontables veces rechazó tipos de los cuales no quería saber nada porque simplemente no le interesaban, pero cuando le pasaba a la inversa era insoportable. Detestaba sentir la derrota, y mas si se trataba de justamente ese fracaso, en el área de ligar.

A Chris le esperaba un largo tiempo sosteniendo el teléfono, escuchando a ese amiguito suyo quejándose de un fracaso que no podía entender porque lo fue si él mismo le confesó sentir atracción, si era correspondido y había ganas. Yuri insistía con que Otabek estaba ocultando su "sí" simplemente por un tema de "códigos sociales que respetaba y no pensaba romper"

— _Pero Yuri, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez fue la forma mas adecuada que encontró para ¿Rechazarte?_

— _No lo creo. Cuando me dijo que me miraba y que le parecía hermoso, lo sentí muy honesto ¡Solo está siendo un tonto reprimiendo sus deseos!_

— _Ay, que gentil, ahora te preocupas por los deseos reprimidos de otros. —_ Contestó Chris al otro lado de la línea en tono irónico.

— _¡Claro que no! Era mi deseo y sentí que el suyo también._

— _Tal vez te has equivocado… pero ¿Lo prohibido sabe a que es mejor verdad?_

Yuri no entendió aquello último del todo. Sabía que Chris quiso decir mas que solo aclarar que algo "diferente y difícil de conquistar" lo atraía, eso lo sabía, pero conociendo a Chris, algo mas guardaba y no lo dijo. Simplemente terminó la conversación con esa interrogante, despidiéndose porque Masumi acababa de llegar y tenía otras cosas por platicar con él.

Phichit también notó en el resto de los días a un Yuri resentido. No preguntó detalles porque dedujo que algo no fue bien con Otabek, que prefería no entrometerse, tampoco insistió en preguntar a Yuri si algo ocurría, era decisión de él si quería contar algo, no lo presionaría. Aunque si bien, notaba aquello, también le sorprendía como hacía aquel para no mezclar su vida personal con el trabajo, porque, de hecho, si él estaría en su lugar, le costaría mirar a la cara a su jefe o incluso hacer labores normalmente. Yuri no era así, afrontaba las situaciones tal como correspondía. Una derrota no significaba que el juego estaba acabado. Su vida no giraba en torno a un jefe de restaurante, su vida era más que eso. Así que solo continúo como si nada, como prometió que lo haría.

Otabek por su parte no era así. Cuando se dirigía un pedido a Yuri, lo llamaba con miedo, con temor a que actuara de forma hostil, que tuviera por llevarse una mala mirada, un trato diferente al que llevaba. Quizás no había tomado bien el hecho de que lo haya rechazado, de hecho, lo pensó mucho después concluyendo en que fue un completo tonto de cierta forma porque ¿Quién rechazaría a una belleza así? A una proposición tan simple y fácil de atender como esa. Era sexo, nada más. No era virgen como para sentirse inseguro por ser la primera vez, tenía experiencia, tenía ganas, tenía todo. Pero también tenía principios y eso estaban mas por delante que un simple deseo ¿Acaso eso estaba mal? ¿O Yuri estaba mal en ser tan atrevido de proponerle algo de la nada misma para satisfacer su "deseo que no lo dejaba en paz"? No, ninguno estaba incorrecto. Simplemente tenían diferentes perspectivas.

Y con ese miedo de llevarse lo peor de Yuri, seguía siendo su empleado y él su jefe. Que es un tanto extraño porque el que tendría que temer era Yuri por ser quien trabajaba bajo órdenes, no él. Aún así, Yuri no cambió nada. Seguía con esmero y simpatía atendiendo, tratando a todos por igual, dando el mejor servicio para conservar su puesto.

A Otabek claramente esto lo tranquilizó, era cierto que seguiría todo igual. Estaba feliz de tenerlo como empleado y que se quiera ganar la vida como corresponde. Sus miedos estaban mas apaciguados.

, . , . , . , . , . ,

Daba la casualidad que Jean se aparecía de visita los días que Yuri no estaba presente. No podía ir muy seguido, a lo sumo una o dos veces a la semana porque el también tenía su propio trabajo, su familia, sus responsabilidades. Las veces que vio a Otabek, este jamás sacó de conversación nada relacionado a Yuri y como su amigo tampoco preguntaba por él, mejor. No quería contarle aquel episodio, simplemente quería que esos temas sean olvidados.

Pero que JJ no lo haya nombrado no significaba que lo haya olvidado. Solo estuvo ocupado, tenía en cuenta a ese "Yurio" tan hermoso que conoció. Y eso lo comenzó a reflejar, no hablando de él a Otabek, aunque si comenzando a ir los días en que este se presentaba a trabajar.

Yuri notaba su presencia, le daba igual, solo le sonreía a lo lejos o lo saludaba si la situación lo ameritaba. Pero Jean no se iba a conformar con eso, eso lo sabían los tres.

— _Hasta que al fin encuentro una oportunidad para que hablemos._

— _¿Y que se supone que debo hablar contigo? —_ Miro Yuri de abajo hacia arriba un poco despectivo e irrespetuoso al hombre que interrumpió.

— _No seas tan arisco conmigo gatito, simplemente quiero hablar un poco contigo cuando salgas del trabajo ¿Te parece?_

— _Jean eras ¿No? Pues mira, no ando de buen humor últimamente así que si no quieres llevarte una mala impresión mía, mejor aléjate._

— _Créeme, por más que me llegases a golpear o rechazar miles de veces, llevarme una mala impresión tuya es difícil._

Yuri lo ignoró, su silencio era un "me da igual" muy notorio, así que no se esperó que a la salida, Jean lo esté esperando. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Otabek, mirando a lo lejos que ellos se despedían de Phichit y se iban juntos por otro camino.

Por lo que se entendía, Yuri cedió a las insistencias de JJ. Y Otabek estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad sobre su amigo que nada le dijo, sabiendo que algo pasaba para que dos veces a la semana esos dos se vayan juntos. Imaginaba lo mas lógico, estaban en algo, quizás sexual, quizás no, y sin poder entender la razón, algo en su interior le picaba por querer saber.

. , . , . , , , , . , . ,

Beka sabía que los martes eran los días mas propensos a que Jean venga de visita a su negocio y esperase en la salida a Yuri. La rutina de esos días se volvió común de notar, hasta el mismo Phichit no contaba con la compañía de su amigo los martes porque "Volvía por camino diferente con otra persona" y también moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

Esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar por alto, tenía que averiguar.

— _Y… ¿Hoy también vas a quedarte esperando a la salida?_

— _Supongo ¿Por qué preguntas?_

— _Solo que me extraña que no me estés hablando sobre él. Ya que todo el tiempo cuando estás aquí hablando conmigo, te distraes mirándolo y es llamativo que no me hayas hecho ninguna mención sobre lo que ocurre._

— _Así que te interesa saber eh… ¿Por qué será?_

— _Oye no… yo solo quise resaltar que me extrañaba lo callado que estabas al respecto sobre ese tema, nada mas._

Jean podía parecer tonto pero no lo era. Estaba esperando eso. Que su amigo preguntara por ello para comprobar ciertas dudas rondando en su cabeza.

— _Bueno, tienes razón, no soy bueno fingiendo misterio tampoco. —_ Reía mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo. _—No es nada nuevo, ya sabes cual es mi intención con él y además tengo que confesarte algo. —_ Otabek se acercó mas a él, cauteloso, esperando a que suelte la confesión. — _Ese gatito no es tan fácil de conquistar como pensé. Pero no estoy lejos… Cuando pase te contaré._

— _¿C-cuánto crees que tardarás en lograrlo?_

— _Quizás hoy no sea, pero el próximo martes puede que sí. Ya me conoces, reconozco cuando alguien está cerca de aceptar._

Y en eso no se equivocaba, Otabek lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esas "predicciones" eran muy acertadas. No opinó nada al respecto, pero dentro suyo sentía un malestar desde que Yuri y Jean habían empezado a irse juntos a la salida, que no lo dejaba en paz, que no entendía lo que significaba y que luego de escuchar lo último dicho por su amigo, entendió mejor que pasaba. Incluso el significado de su pesadilla era mas entendible ahora, cuando se soñó durmiendo, mientras Yuri clavaba una estaca en su corazón de repente y JJ la hundía utilizando el martillo.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber rechazado a Yuri, porque el deseo nunca desapareció, lo había estado aumentando mas al contenerlo.


	10. Arrepentido, parte 1

**Capítulo 10**

El viernes por la tarde Otabek yacía en un comedor comunitario en el que aportó algo de mercadería (como usualmente hacía) y tiempo, que ayudaba en la cocina y repartía platos con la comida necesaria a la gente que lo necesitaba. Se llevaba bien con los niños del lugar, estaba encariñado con varios. Quizás esa era una de las mas fuertes razones por las que hacía presencia allí, por ellos. Porque si bien, podía aportar lo necesario e irse y "hacer su buena acción del día" eso no era suficiente. Es por lo que a veces no se presentaba en su negocio, prefería dedicarse a hacer eso que ni él entendía a fondo por que lo hacía, solo sabía que quería aportar un grano de arena a una pequeña porción de personas que de verdad pasaban hambre, carenciados. Principalmente los niños, que no eligieron nacer en esas condiciones.

Al paso de varias horas, cuando hacía unas aproximadas siete u ocho cuadras viajaba en auto para volver a su casa, algo llamó su atención: En una plaza de aquel barrio divisó a una persona conocida y se detuvo a observar que estaba sentado en un banco, mirando un enorme árbol con expresión nostálgica.

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí Yuri?_

El aludido lo miró casi sin sorpresa y lo saludó — _Que me trae por aquí… supongo que los recuerdos. Este solía ser mi antiguo barrio. —_ Respondió frío, para luego devolver la pregunta. — _¿Y a ti?_

— _Ayudo a unos comedores comunitarios y en este barrio tengo uno que frecuento. No sabía que antes vivías aquí._

— _Si, con mi abuelo, antes que falleciera. Él solía traerme a esta plaza a jugar cuando era mas pequeño. Pero bueno, luego crecí y me mudé a donde ya tú sabes. Venir aquí es para recordar los buenos tiempos, después continuo con mi estúpida y monótona vida, como todos. En fin, no sé por qué estoy hablando esto contigo._

— _Esta bien que lo hagas, no me molesta. Es un gusto para mi conocer un poco mas sobre la gente que me rodea ¿Quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa? Me queda de pasada._

Yuri aceptó. Ya le parecía hora de volver, no quería llegar tarde, tenía ganas de hacer mas cosas de las que no puede hacer los días que trabaja.

En el viaje en automóvil las conversaciones se limitaban a ser sobre el comedor donde Otabek explicaba con detalle lo que hacía y ofrecía. Yuri preguntó sobre ello porque no soportaría ir en silencio viajando con su jefe, por querer sacar un tema para hablar. Se admiró de lo noble, de lo extraño que era ver una parte caritativa de alguien que no imaginaba que lo fuera. Al menos no a ese punto.

Interrumpió el ambiente su celular que vibraba demasiado. Tanto para rescatarse algo tardío de que era una llamada.

No habló demasiado, prácticamente fue como rechazar la llamada. Otabek había escuchado fuerte y claro las palabras de Yuri: "¿Hola? Ah, JJ lo siento, estoy en viaje. Cuando llegue a casa te llamo y acordamos mejor"

La curiosidad era algo incontrolable. Menos si se trataba de JJ llamando y cosas que sabía de por medio con ganas de decir.

— _Veo que te llevas mejor con mi amigo._

— _Si. Pasé de un "no me interesa" a un "al menos es lindo y se esfuerza por acostarse conmigo"_

— _¿Lo haces de lástima?_

— _Claro que no, jamás estaría con alguien de lástima. Me atrae físicamente y quiero jugar un poco con él. Pero no te preocupes, tu amigo la va a pasar bien._

— _Ya veo… pero sabes que es casado ¿no?_

— _Sí ¿y?_

— _Y pensé que tal vez sentías algo de ¿Culpa? Por meterte con alguien así._

— _¿Crees que es el primero? Ja, de esos tuve muchos. Son cosas que no me incumben, es historia de la otra persona. Lo siento si parezco un desvergonzado, pero no voy a excusarme, soy sincero. —_ Se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso.

— _Tranquilo, me gustan las personas así de extraordinariamente honestas como tú. Escasean._

— _Gracias pero ¿A que viene todo esto? Digo, porque has sacado de repente el tema de JJ…_

Otabek no contestó, solo hizo un gesto despreocupado demostrando que ni él entendía como acabó la conversación en eso, pero tampoco pudieron seguir hablando demasiado porque ya habían llegado a destino y Yuri se tenía que despedir.

Lo saludó y bajó del auto, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta de este, Otabek lo tomó del brazo reteniéndolo, ocultando su mirada en otra parte para no mirar cara a cara a quien tenía frente.

— _Yuri, con respecto a lo que dije cuando te rechacé la propuesta… —_ Hizo una pausa y continuo un poco más inseguro. — _creo que me estoy confundiendo y no sé que pasa ahora._

— _No entiendo a qué quieres llegar…_

— _Y-yo tampoco. No es como si quisiera… o no quisiera… Olvídalo._ —Soltó del agarre a Yuri, aseguró la puerta y arrancó el auto.

,,..,,..,,

Las insistencias de Jean a Otabek para ir a la discoteca donde trabajaba Yuri los Sábados no fue tan tediosa como imaginó, aceptó fácil y enseguida se dirigieron al lugar. Otabek siempre elegía conducir ida y vuelta porque no confiaba en las condiciones de JJ después de beber. Además, que era su auto y no quería "prestarlo para usos personales de otros" . Sabía también que JJ tenía su propio automóvil, aún así, tomaba la responsabilidad de conducir él porque su amigo no tenía buenos episodios que contar manejado a la salida de una discoteca o bar. La mayoría de veces era llevar su auto, quería mantener el control, literalmente.

Al entrar no tardaron demasiado en divisar a Yuri, que se encontraba en una ronda con otros chicos bebiendo y riendo. Entre ellos estaba Chris, quien ya empezaba a llamar la atención de ambos hombres porque este la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Yuri. Recordaban haberlo visto en el escenario con él, pero por como eran sus tratos, se notaba que eran algo mas que simples compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando se acercaron a saludar, Yuri estaba de espaldas y no se percató de ninguno. Chris si, por ello hizo una seña a su pequeño amigo para que se volteara. Saludó a ambos muy animadamente y los invitó a unirse al grupo. Estaba por comenzar una ronda de tequila así que aceptaron para incluirse al ambiente.

Jean y Yuri no tardaron demasiado en hacerse a un lado e ir a bailar apartados. Otabek observaba de a ratos, notando como la química de ellos había cambiado. Los notaba mas cerca, mas caricias, mas sonrisas picaras, sobre todo en sus miradas cómplices de que algo tramaban.

No estaba lejos de empezar a sentirse incómodo, ni tampoco de arrepentirse en estar allí. No quería seguir mirándolos, tampoco estar justo en donde estaba, necesitaba al menos cambiar de posición, olvidar que había algo que le molestaba. Y Chris lo notó, entendiendo algo que ni el mismo Yuri se hubiese dado cuenta nunca.

— _¡Yuri bebé! Ya casi nos toca subir al escenario ¿Qué esperas? ¡Acompáñame! –_ Llamaba Christopher falsamente ansioso y apurado para tomarlo repentino del brazo arrastrándolo camino al escenario.

— _¡Oye! Estaba a nada de besar a un tipo ¿Qué acaso no sabes cuando estoy en algo con alguien? No eres tan tonto._

— _Por eso mismo, no soy tonto._

— _¿Puedes explicarme?_

— _Mañana te explicaré. Hoy vuelve a casa conmigo, nada de irte con otros tipos ¿Okey?_

Yuri asintió sin estar muy de acuerdo con el planteo de Chris, aunque no tuvo otra alternativa. Ir en contra de Chris era luego encontrarse con regaños que prefería evitar.

La noche continuó con el show esperado por varios, Yuri y Chris lograban convertirse en un centro de atención, en unos mas que otros pero siempre tenían los ojos puestos sobre ellos.

El resto de las horas sobrantes se encargaron de hacer la misma rutina de sábados. Seguir emborrachándose, bailar con amigos, reír, ir varias veces al baño y en sentido mas individual, buscarse alguien a quien besar.

Esta vez Yurio recordaba bastante lo que hacía, y si había algo que destacar en esos recuerdos era que varias veces en la noche, besó a Jean y le encantó hacerlo.

También destacó otra cosa, y fue que volvió a desobedecer a Chris, porque se fue sin él, y de la mano con un hombre hacia afuera que estaba en condiciones similares a él, mareado y con necesidad de descansar, hombre que conocía bien y otra vez parecía que se cruzaban en el mismo camino todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron.

No entendía el motivo, cuando reaccionó ya estaba fuera, siguiéndolo solo porque lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hasta allí. Otabek lo llevó a su auto.

— _Lo siento Yuri pero no lo soporté mas. Necesito estar contigo un poco a solas._

Y así fue. Se quedaron dentro del auto, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Parecía como si de repente el estado de ebriedad hubiese desaparecido y otra cosa lo superó. Repentino, Otabek estiró su brazo y con su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Yuri, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo, haciendo que desee mas de eso de una manera diferente. Yuri estaba sonrojado y queriendo evadir esa sensación. Para escaparse de ello se quería excusar, autoengañarse de que necesitaba acostarse con él, librarse de eso que no entendía, que se trataba de algo diferente.

Pensó en romper el ambiente, en tirarse encima de él y que termine todo con resultados sexuales pero no lo hizo porque estaba disfrutando de lo que pasaba. Incluso se apoyó sobre el pecho de este aún mas sonrojado que antes y lo abrazó. Motivo que hizo a Otabek también ponerse rojo pero no lo detuvo y continuó acariciando esta vez las hebras largas rubias lacias que lo hechizaban.

"Ya se me va a pasar, ya se me va a pasar." se repetía incontables veces interiormente Otabek para convencerse de que solo era una cuestión del tiempo que se encargaría de acomodar todo, que cuando llegué ese famoso martes, va a entender mejor el lugar de cada uno, tanto de su amigo, el de Yuri y el suyo. Estaba confundido pero sabía que no para siempre.

El mas perdido en esto era Yuri. Se inundaba de preguntas "¿Estará arrepentido? ¿despertó deseo sexual por mi? ¿Por qué solo caricias sin decir nada al respecto? ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso ante algo tan simple y tonto casi banal?"

Algo nuevo en ambos asustaba tanto, tanto, que en vez de aclararse, se oscurecía mas.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Quería destacar que este capítulo está resumido (sobretodo por cosas que pasan en torno a Yuri) porque en el próximo aparecen mas partes de lo que pasó "esa noche" desde los recuerdos y perspectivas de otros personajes.**

 **Les agradezco como siempre, por seguir el fic. Saludos.**


	11. Falso encuentro

**Capítulo 11**

Jean había visto claramente como su amigo se iba de la mano con Yuri. No hizo nada al respecto porque sabía que no se iba a ir del lugar sin él, y tal como lo pensó, Otabek volvió por él en menos de veinte minutos, tal vez quince, no sabía con exactitud pero no tardó demasiado. Volvió a recogerlo y se fueron.

Durante el viaje, Otabek no hizo ni una mención de que se salió con Yuri, incluso iba mas callado y distraído de lo normal, Jean lo conocía, optó por no preguntar nada al respecto. Intentó sacar conclusiones sobre que pudo haber pasado, por qué se lo llevó afuera ¿Acaso intentó algo con él y Yuri lo rechazó? No lo iba a saber. Por el momento prefirió evadir aquello. En el viaje a sus casas fueron en silencio, cansados de trasnochar.

Yuri estaba por volver a entrar a la discoteca, antes de hacerlo Chris salió con otros amigos y lo encontró.

— _Así que te querías volver a escapar sin mi eh..._

— _No soportaría un reproche mas tuyo de que me voy sin ti, así que aquí estoy._

— _Quédate en casa hoy._

Yuri aceptó. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue tirarse desplomados en la cama.

La hora del desayuno pasó, se despertaron pasado el mediodía y con bastante hambre. Chris dejó que Yuri sea el primero en pasar por la ducha, mientras él cocinaba pizzas. Se había levantado con ganas de cocinar, además de que cuando tenía invitados siempre le gustaba mucho atenderlos de la mejor manera, mas si se trataba de su casi hermanito.

Hacia tanto que Yuri no comía pizzas caseras que comió con muchas ganas haciendo enorgullecer a Chris porque no pensaba que era tan buen cocinero, o al menos fue así como se autodenominó después de ver como su amigo comía tan a gusto.

— _Quiero que sepas que aún no he olvidado que tenemos que hablar sobre tu extraño comportamiento anoche, tratándome siempre de alejar de Jean ¡Tenía que esconderme de ti para poder besarlo tranquilo!_

— _Pues para que lo sepas, te estaba haciendo un favor._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es feo para mi? ¿No te agrada?_

— _No es eso, estaba tratando de que no lo hagas delante de tu jefe. Creo que me di cuenta que algo no anda bien con él, esta... confundido. Vi sus expresiones, sabes que soy bien acertado con eso y noté como se molestaba al verlos juntos. Parecía como si se contuviera de ir a meterse en el medio y alejarte de su propio amigo._

Yuri no pudo evitar deglutir ese último trozo de pizza con brusquedad. No era que desconocía totalmente lo que este le contaba, sabía que Otabek estaba confundido, él se lo había dado a entender. Lo que le sorprendió fue lo acertado que Chris estaba en lo que estaba pasando, no dudaba que sabía leer muy bien a las personas.

— _Lo sé... creo que eso es lo que me quiere hacer entender y no le salen las palabras adecuadas. O quizás ni él sabe que le esta pasando._

— _Por supuesto que no sabe. Es un idiota, se tardó demasiado y ahora tu ya seguramente te acostaste con su amigo._

— _Aún no, pero no significa que por esto voy a retroceder. Lo siento, ya pasó su oportunidad. Además no se si eso es lo que le ocurre, es... distinto a como acostumbro a notar en todos los hombres._

Chris lo miró y enarcó una ceja, interrogante, esperando a que se explique mejor porque llegó a esa conclusión. Yuri le explicó lo que había pasado en el auto, omitió los detalles de como se sentía al respecto, y esperó una opinión. Por un momento dudó en contarle el motivo por el cual se había escapado momentáneamente de la discoteca pero al final optó por soltarlo.

— _Así que al final si te alejó de su amigo llevándote fuera, y claro que aunque este ebrio cuenta lo que hizo. No lo estaba tanto, eso supongo que te has dado cuenta._

— _Si..._

— _Mira, ya sabes como son los hombres, de hecho, somos hombres, deberías entenderlo. Tal vez esta conteniendo su deseo sexual, es todo. Aunque no te diría que descartes la idea de que se enamore o algo así, porque puede pasar mas adelante._

— _Ay, no. —_ Se llevó una mano al rostro, preocupado.

— _Ay si querido._ _Así que fíjate bien lo que haces._

. ,, .. ,, . ,, . .

Estaba pensando en lo que pasó, en lo bien que se sintió acariciarlo, en su piel tan suave, en su mirada tan expresiva, en él. Y otra vez se odiaba por hacerlo, por pensar en alguien al que ya era tarde corresponder, algo lo atraía y no podía entender que, porque no le parecía solo una cuestión solo física, sentía algo mas allá, algo que perduraba, que sus emociones lo hacían notar. Y no quería aceptarlo aunque sea inútil negarlo porque eso hacía el efecto contrario.

Flashbacks recorrían en su cabeza, cuando miraba como Yuri y Jean bailaban, otras los encontró de casualidad cuando iba al baño, por ahí cerca, y se estaban besando con tanta pasión que sintió envidia, quería irse, no aguantaba en la posición tan miserable en la que se encontraba, medio ebrio y solitario mirando a su mejor amigo y a su atractivo empleado sin entender porque no podía quitar la vista hasta que se animó: Jean se alejó por un momento para ir por unos tragos y ahí aprovechó para tomar a Yuri de un brazo y llevarlo fuera con él en ese momento de impulso donde algo se activó en él diciéndole "Hazlo ya"

Pero no consiguió nada. Solo confundirse mas y quedar en ridículo, parecer un tonto arrepentido. También temía que JJ lo haya visto llevarse a Yuri. No estaba seguro, aunque no le haya hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Y no estaba tan equivocado después de todo, tampoco era como si Jean se iba a hacer el desentendido por mucho tiempo más.

JJ por su lado, no es de esos que piensa demasiado antes de actuar, no va con vueltas y no quiere perderse entre pensamientos estúpidos del porque su amigo está tan raro con Yuri, él solo va a reaccionar acorde a lo que vaya pasando. Ahora tiene un solo objetivo y es con Yurio, lo demás se verá mas adelante.

,, .. ,, ,, ..

El famoso Martes llegó mas rápido de lo que parecía. El horario laboral había finalizado y Jean estaba allí esperándolo a la salida, a recogerlo con su auto e irse a otro lugar mas tranquilos. Casi no interactuó con Otabek, pasó a saludarlo un momento y cuando Yuri se acercó para saludar a ambos e irse con Jean, se despidió de su amigo con un guiño mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil. Otabek cerró sus ojos por un momento y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos que le decían "Después de esto ya no habrá mas de lo que preocuparse", se tranquilizó. Trataba de engañarse a si mismo.

Ambos se escribían o enviaban audios siempre, y ya habían acordado ese día para ir a un motel un rato. Se sentían preparados para ir a la siguiente fase después de varios minutos besándose y tocándose por encima de la ropa. Yuri se detuvo un momento para deslizar sus manos hasta el cinturón de JJ, luego continuó por desabrochar un botón y bajarle la cremallera del Jean que llevaba. Metió una de sus manos por debajo del bóxer negro que poco apreció comenzando a masturbarlo mientras se miraban de manera lasciva e intercambiaban besos cada vez mas intensos haciendo que su calor interior aumente. Jean lo ayudó a quitarse la parte de arriba de vestimenta que Yuri traía, este casi no se detuvo en el movimiento que hacia con su mano en el miembro erecto ya bien a la vista que hacía estremecer a JJ cuando aumentaba la velocidad pero tampoco iba a conformarse solo con hacer eso y pasó rápidamente a meterlo en su boca y mojarlo lo suficiente para mejor placer. Jean ya quería estar adentro de él pero simplemente se dejó llevar por el juego porque se hacía mas interesante así. Continuó un tiempo haciendo movimientos juguetones con su lengua y labios hasta sentir que ya estaba en el auge para pasar a la mejor parte. Pero antes que eso pase, JJ se percató que su celular estaba vibrando y encendiéndose mas de lo normal: era una llamada.

Al principio no quiso contestar, pero como eran tan insistentes lo hizo mientras dejó que Yurio continuase con lo que hacía. A este le dio igual que atienda o no, estaba lo suficientemente caliente para detenerse por una llamada entrante así que lo observaba de a ratos tratando de adivinar con quien estaba hablando y se dio cuenta enseguida que era su esposa por el "¿Qué ocurrió cariño?" que lo delató.

Yuri estaba siendo mas suave mientras se lo hacia por las dudas que a Jean se le escapase un gemido, pero de igual forma se tuvo que detener al notar la expresión preocupada de aquel luego de finalizar la llamada.

— _¿Pasó algo?_

— _Es mi pequeña, parece que le levantó fiebre y tengo que llevarla al hospital. Como yo soy quien tiene el carro en este momento mi esposa llamó por ello._

— _Entonces vas a tener que ir. No te preocupes por esto, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión._

— _Sabes que quiero esto mas que nada pero lo siento, no pensaba que..._

— _Vé de una vez Jean y no te preocupes, tenemos otros días para esto —_ Se acercó para entregarle un dulce beso de entendimiento que se correspondió enseguida.

Se volvieron a vestir lo poco que se habían sacado y el primero en salir apurado del lugar fue Jean para marchar con velocidad a buscar a su hija.

Yuri estaba un poco decepcionado pero entendía a la perfección como eran las cosas, así que simplemente se fue a su casa y se acostó a dormir para acabar de una vez por todas con su día.


	12. Arrepentido, parte 2

**Capítulo 12**

Las noticias de que a la pequeña mimada por JJ había sido llevada de urgencias al hospital llegó a oídos de Otabek quien por supuesto llamó mas tarde a Isabella para saber como iba el asunto, que por suerte no era mas que un susto momentáneo donde lo recomendable a hacer era un baño de agua tibia para después hacer reposo hasta que bajase su temperatura corporal.

Isabella aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Logró dormir a la niña y salió disparada buscando a su esposo.

— _¿Por qué tanta demora en contestar? No dejas el celular un maldito segundo y cuando necesito que contestes ¡No lo haces!_

— _Tranquila amor, ya está todo bien. No tienes que reaccionar así._

— _Contéstame la pregunta._

— _Salí un momento a justamente hacer algo con el auto, porque quería renovar un poco el interior, ya sabes tapizados y alguna que otra cosa en el volante. —_ Mentía sin descaro. _—Pero al final no quedé en nada porque apenas atendí la llamada y me contaste la situación corrí aquí._

Isa no quería acotar nada al respecto, conocía lo inquieto que era, si no tiene nada por hacer siempre busca con que entretenerse pero vamos, lo necesitaba de urgencia y no recuerda cuanto estuvo tratando de contactarlo, quizás treinta minutos, quizás menos. El tema era que estaba desesperada, tener una sola hija y ser madre primeriza es algo a lo que aún se estaba acostumbrando. No saber que hacer mas no contar su pareja la dejaba casi a la deriva. Ella pudo buscar otras opciones para salir de ese momento pero necesitaba un apoyo. Lo primero que espera tener en esos casos es a su esposo.

JJ entendía. Ella estaba asustada, lo necesitaba y le hacía feliz que sea él a quien acuda cuando pasa este tipo de cosas. Así que se acerco a abrazarla, la acarició, le trataba de dar a entender que ya todo había pasado, que estaba allí su niña descansando y su esposo para quedarse al lado de ambas.

No, sentimientos de culpa no sentía, pero no por inhumano, sino porque aún no era consciente de que las mentiras siempre tienen su fecha de caducidad.

. . ,, . ,, . .

— _¿Y? ¿Por qué no estás contándome como te fue con el galán?_

La palabra clave de Phichit era justamente "galán" para referirse a Jean y hablar en código en horario laboral por si "el señor" escuchaba la conversación accidentalmente. Esto lo habían acordado con Yuri un día juntos, caminando a la salida del trabajo.

— _¿Es momento para hablar de eso? Te contaré a la salida._

— _Sabes que no me aguanto. Además no es por eso, es porque no pareces mas animado, deberías estarlo ¿no?_

Tuvo que contarle lo mas resumido posible. Tampoco quería extenderse mucho teniendo clientes esperando a ser atendidos así que la conversación acabó con un "a la salida hablamos mejor" a eso le sumaron también que "el señor" recién había llegado y podría haber escuchado algo de lo que hablaron, cosa que no era del todo incierta porque Otabek a pesar de que notaba los códigos que manejaban, algo captó entendiendo que Yuri "se sentía algo frustrado sin derecho a quejarse de ello"

No estaba bien meterse en conversaciones ajenas, menos algo que no le incumbe. Sin embargo sentía enorme curiosidad con todo lo referido a Yuri y como siempre, terminó sacando conclusiones de que algo no fue bien con Jean ¿Estaba bien preguntar directo a Yuri? Quizás la respuesta sobre lo que quería saber podía averiguarla mas del lado de su mejor amigo que de su empleado esperando hasta el sábado para saber sobre él. Sabía que andaba ocupado con el trabajo y además, la hija estuvo con fiebre repentina que por la última llamada a Isabella, ya se encontraba estable.

Otabek no se presentó en su restaurante ni viernes, ni sábado. Dejó a cargo a los empleados que les correspondía eso días. El sábado por la mañana fue al comedor comunitario, en la tarde ya en su casa, recibió la grata visita sorpresa de su mejor amigo.

Hablaron de lo mismo de siempre, trabajo, familia, sobre la salud de la niña, algunas noticias que vieron en televisión y luego llegó lo que mas estaba esperando escuchar: el martes que estuvo con Yuri.

Esperaba algo mas detallado y extenso pero Jean no lo quiso así. Simplemente dijo estar algo desanimado porque no logró nada con Yurio contándole también el motivo que los impidió continuar, allí acabó el tema.

JJ no suele ser así, es de los que cuenta todo a rajatabla. Eso había resultado álgido, y venía ocurriendo seguido cuando de Yuri se trataba. Otabek sabía que estaba mal querer saber con desespero sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, no lo evitaba ¿Acaso tanto se notaba y su amigo lo descubrió? No tenía como comprobarlo, era una probabilidad y preguntar no era una opción. Se volvía una tortura.

Después de esa visita, afirmó dos cosas, con una tratando de evitar a toda costa. Primero sobre lo que escuchó de la charla Phichit - Yuri en códigos, era obvio que hablaban de lo ocurrido. Lo segundo, en que esta "puede ser su oportunidad" y se molestó consigo mismo, por aceptarlo, por ilusionarse ¿Oportunidad de qué? No entendía el origen de ese deseo, lo que deambulaba dentro suyo apuntaban a una misma persona: su empleado.

.. , . , ..

No tenía mas por hacer hasta anochecer, así que se dedicó a hacer limpieza hogareña, y mientras tanto pensar en que hacer con toda la ropa de su abuelo la cual venderla no estaba en sus opciones. Pensar aquello le despertaba ansiedad, algo que quizás no estaba preparado ¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguiría de duelo? quería deshacerse de todo, seguir adelante lo mas que pueda, odiándose por verse tan vulnerable. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, aún era costoso recuperarse de que su única familia ya no existía, se estaba volviendo un peso eso dentro de su mochila, otra vez estaba a nada de llorar y querer romper cosas de la casa, así que antes mejor hizo caso a la indicación de Chris: inhalar, exhalar y realizar una llamada justamente a él, eso logró.

Habló cuarenta minutos aproximados que funcionaron, estaba mas sereno. Chris era de sus mejores calmantes porque no lo agobiaba con preguntas sobre que le pasaba o que lo hizo llevar a ese estado, simplemente se ponía a hablar de cualquier trivialidad haciendo que Yuri se sume olvidando lo demás. Incluso aprovechó para contarle su fracaso sexual con Jean, motivo del que Chris se burló contestando "eso te pasa por meterte con tipos casados" como siempre hacían, riendo entre desgracias para que todo se vuelva mas leve y llevadero.

Al cortar con él, suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su cama con el control en mano. Estaba por encender su equipo de música pero antes de hacerlo escuchó sonar el timbre.

Imaginó que algo grave había pasado al ver quien era la persona frente a él. Resultó que no.

— _Disculpa por asustarte así y que haya venido aquí repentino sin avisar, no es nada grave. Considéralo como una visita._

Yuri enarcó una ceja aún algo confundido haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo porque alguien entró a su casa y estaba ordenado, cosa que nunca pasaba. Sobretodo porque esta persona era su jefe con quien no quería seguir quedando en ridículo.

Le ofreció una bebida que este aceptó mientras miraba con mas detenimiento el lugar recordando haber estado anteriormente, solo que ahora no estaba ebrio, así que miraba a su alrededor sentado en un sillón blanco donde en la pequeña mesa ratona cerca suyo había un cuadro con una fotografía de Yuri y su abuelo, ambos sonriendo. Siempre se "idiotizaba" demasiado con la sonrisa de Yuri porque era una característica que lo hacía ser mas hermoso de lo que ya era, como un nivel supremo angelical que hechizaba.

— _Por si te lo estás preguntando... ese era mi abuelo._

— _Ya veo... tienen su parecido._

— _No, él era un hombre fuerte, yo soy débil de mente. Tanto que aún no supero que no este conmigo y no se que hacer con su ropa, no puedo venderla, tampoco tirarla. Se que te parecerá una estupidez esto que suelto de repente pero es que soy así, las tonterías que invaden mi cabeza terminan siendo una molestia grande._

— _No es para nada una tontería. Era tu abuelo ¿Cómo deshacerse de las cosas de la persona que quizás te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo? Lo entiendo perfectamente._

Yuri no quería llorar. Había llorado tanto por él, aún lloraba varias noches por estar tan solo, por ser un adulto con responsabilidades e igualmente sentirse un desgraciado huérfano. Se puso de espaldas a él, conteniendo las ganas con el nudo en la garganta que le indicaba que se estaba por quebrar en llanto, aguantando lo mejor posible. Hasta que Otabek hizo lo que no se esperaba, abrazarlo por detrás.

— _Ya no quiero llorar, no quiero seguir teniendo sus cosas, necesito seguir. Si me abrazas haces que me vuelva mas débil y eso está mal._

— _No te estoy abrazando para contenerte, lo hago porque todos necesitamos abrazos. Estés triste o feliz, lo necesitamos._

Yuri se rehusaba a aceptar abrazos de cualquiera, menos de un tipo que solo conocía hace unos meses ¿Qué hacia en su casa de repente? ¿Qué buscaba haciendo todo esto? Si quería acostarse con él ¿Por qué no deja de hacer ese patético show y lo hace? ¿Por qué antes lo rechazó y ahora se muestra arrepentido? No entiende, se molesta. Da por sabido que lo hace por mero egoísmo, porque quiere algo a cambio y bien podría enfadarse haciendo que se largue pero su condición indicaba que desesperadamente debía aferrarse.

— _No entiendo Otabek ¿A que has venido? justo me encuentras en un momento desfavorable. Me veo patético. No tengo fuerzas ni para discutir._

— _Fue un impulso de querer venir a verte. Además que no voy a mentirte, hay algo que debo decirte y es que me enteré lo que pasó con Jean._

— _Disculpa pero eso no te incumbe. —_ Se separó de los brazos de Otabek y lo miró extrañado aún sin entender.

— _Me siento involucrado ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu no has estado solo con él, también conmigo y aún recuerdo lo que me habías propuesto._

— _Me rechazaste y te arrepentiste pero era tarde._

— _Pero ahora puedo tener una oportunidad, si lo tuyo con Jean no se concretó entonces tu y yo..._

No quiso seguir escuchando lo que ya se esperaba, algo mas lo venció y atinó a acortar toda distancia besándolo. Un beso apasionado como de novela donde lo tumbó en el sillón, acomodándose encima suyo, continuando varios minutos hasta tener que separarse para poder respirar. Otabek correspondió con tanto deseo creciendo a cada minuto que casi olvidó la razón a la que había ido.

— _¿Estás arrepentido? —_ Preguntó Yuri, serio.

— _Arrepentido y confundido, no se que es lo que realmente busco. Vine aquí para decirte eso, que aún no entiendo._

— _Ayudaré a que aclares todo contigo mismo entonces. Porque yo si estoy seguro de lo que quiero. —_ Volvió a besarlo.


	13. Acércate más o te empujaré

**Capítulo 13**

Yuri llegó a su trabajo más temprano de lo que le correspondía. Esta vez, además de cargar con su usual mochila, traía consigo dos bolsas llenas de algo que parecía hacer bastante peso dentro de ellas. Otabek lo vio llegar y enseguida se acercó curioso para entender mejor.

"Si me avisabas, iba en busca de ello. No te hubieses molestado en traer todo hasta aquí" fue una de las respuestas que otorgó después de haberlo escuchado. Yuri decidió que era buena idea donar la ropa de su abuelo a las personas que iban al comedor comunitario del que le había hablado su jefe, quien además de estar agradecido, también estaba feliz porque en cierta forma, el chico pudo aclarar un poco que hacer con respecto a algunas cosas; ese era un paso importante.

Guardó las bolsas con ropa dentro del baúl de su auto para regresar e iniciar su día en el restaurante junto a sus empleados. El primero en llegar ya estaba bajando las sillas de las mesas acomodándolas para cuando aparecieran clientes. Cruzaron algunas palabras entre ellos y Yuri fue quien decidió empezar una conversación preguntándole por qué no había asistido el sábado a la discoteca que ambos frecuentaban. Le respondió que la causa fue por no tener con quien ir, que JJ no estuvo disponible ese sábado porque no lo llamó y era señal de que no podía. Yuri asintió comprendiendo, porque el no tener acompañante a veces resultaba un obstáculo, él si no iba Chris era como no ir. En todo caso, si necesitaba un acompañante, podía unirse a sus amigos, al menos eso le sugirió para la próxima si tenía ganas de salir y se encontraba solo. De alguna forma Yuri lucía como siempre, con un estado de animo por el momento, neutro. El resto de su jornada se pasó bastante rápido, o eso le pareció a Otabek quien la otra mitad de la semana, notaba la ausencia del que destacaba como su mesero favorito, pero eso era algo que no podía decir en voz alta ni planeaba hacerlo. Phichit era quien realmente merecía ser llamado así por la experiencia que tenía. Estaba evaluando a gusto personal y no a gusto laboral, es decir, jugando un poco con esos pensamientos que venían siempre acompañados de la misma persona.

No creía que llegara al punto de buscar una excusa para contactarse con él. Lo llamó al móvil solo para contarle a quienes fue destinada la ropa que donó, que estaban agradecidos por ello e incluso también él mismo por haber hecho tal gesto caritativo. Y no era como si Yuri se considerase la madre teresa de Calcuta por haberlo hecho una vez en su vida, de hecho le pareció completamente extraño que lo llamase para contarle de algo así porque simplemente bastaba con enviar un mensaje por whatsapp o esperar al lunes que se vean en físico para contárselo, pero no, lo llamó. Y como si pudiera olerlo, sabía que Otabek estaba buscándolo con otros fines. Quizás inconsciente, quizás no y le costaba acercarse, o tal vez no se sentía del todo seguro, no sabía que, pero eso lo desesperaba bastante a Yuri quien es muy directo y creyó haber sido claro en el encuentro anterior, aunque parecía ser que no tanto del otro lado. No había mas remedio que dar un empujón al asunto.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio de ambos lados de la línea, Yuri giró los ojos hacia arriba y suspiró desganado, Otabek solo escuchó el suspiro pero antes de poder decir algo, le ganaron.

— _Sabes, detesto las vueltas. No estoy acostumbrado, así que te lo repetiré por si has olvidado lo que he dicho en mi casa: estoy seguro de lo que quiero._

— _No lo he olvidado y comprendí tu mensaje._

— _¿Entonces? Sé que suena cruel o incluso ni tu te has dado cuenta pero eso me lo puedes haber contado por mensaje o en persona el lunes. Entonces ¿Por qué me llamas?_

— _Siento si molesté, pensé que podía ser una forma de acercarnos más si hablábamos. Porque es lo que quiero, acercarme. —_ Sentía que la había cagado, que quedó como un idiota que busca excusas, que si, lo hizo y sin imaginar que Yuri le contestaría así.

— _Al contrario Otabek, no molestas. Si quieres hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo incluso por audios o enviándome imágenes de lo que haces, generar una conversación conmigo, preguntándome que estoy haciendo, lo que sea. Rayos ¿Qué nunca has tratado de ligarte a alguien? —_ Preguntó en un tono más elevado y algo simpático dejando escapar una ínfima risa.

— _La verdad es que no. Al menos no sobrio, y si estuve con algunas mujeres fue porque ellas siempre tomaron la iniciativa. Además, no soy una persona extrovertida, ya deberías notarlo._

— _Lo sé pero vamos tampoco que eres antisocial ¿Cómo haces entonces en el restaurante? Te he visto y puedes mantener buenas conversaciones con los clientes._

— _Pero a ellos no me... no los..._

— _Ah entiendo, con ellos no te quieres acostar, ellos no te la chup—_

— _Y-yuri ya para, entendí, lo siento. Tienes razón, si quiero acercarme a ti no buscaré excusas. Quedé como un completo idiota._

Yuri comenzó a reír del otro lado de la línea sin poder detenerse. Le resultó tierna esa manera que tenía de ser, pensar que es muy torpe cuando trataba de acercarse a alguien del que sentía interés sexual.

— _De acuerdo, te ayudaré para acercarte a mi. Ya te has ganado un punto porque me has hecho reír._

Otabek se mantuvo sonrojado hasta que la llamada finalizó. Recordó como el ardor en sus mejillas aumentó cuando escuchó la risa del otro lado. Es que no solo la situación hizo que se ponga así, sino también escuchar aquella risa que nunca había salido de él en esos meses que se conocían lo hizo sentir más en babia de lo que estaba, porque ahora se sumaba a su lista en las cosas que le encantan de Yuri.

.,, .. ,, .

La brecha entre ellos se había acortado un poco más desde que hablaban bastante por mensajes. El típico Buen día o buenas noches, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? a veces hablar por audios, otras enviando fotos para mostrar lo que estaban comiendo. El sábado en la noche antes de que Yuri vaya a trabajar a la discoteca le preguntó a Otabek enviándole dos fotografías diferentes, que atuendo le quedaba mejor, y este muy contento de que haya acudido a él, respondió enseguida. Esta era la manera en como las cosas podían ir por buen camino, pero Yuri aún sentía que tenía que seguir dándole empujones porque comparando a otros tipos, se quedaba muy en último lugar. Ni siquiera un emoji de corazón o lunas enviaba como significado de algo. Le resultaba gracioso y nuevamente tierno porque sentía que se esforzaba y a la vez que seguía sin saber como debía hacerlo correctamente.

 _Otabek (en línea)_

 _¿Ya has apagado el incendio de la noche anterior en la discoteca?_

 _Yuri (en línea)_

 _¡Claro que si! No bebí demasiado... Ya estoy listo para arrancar mi semana._

 _Otabek (en línea)_

 _hmm... pues para ti no beber demasiado es al menos acordarte la mitad de la noche ¿Verdad?_

 _Yuri (en línea)_

 _A veces... Pero lo importante es saber que pase una noche increíble. (emoji guiño)_

 _Además, no había ningún tipo interesante como para entretenerme y mis amigos los perdí entre la multitud. Estaba muy lleno el lugar._

 _Otabek (en línea)_

 _Entonces no fue una noche tan increíble. (emoji pensante)_

 _Yuri (en línea)_

 _Tal vez faltaba algún hombre guapo que llamara mi atención, algo así como tú._

 _Otabek (en línea)_

 _Vaya... gracias. (emoji sonrojado) Tu también eres muy guapo._

 _Yuri (en línea)_

 _(emoji sonrojado)_

 _¿Estás ocupando tu laptop? Quiero hacerte una videollamada por Skype._

Dejó en visto el último mensaje y prendió su notebook para él llamar. No sabía que le ocurría de repente y porque propuso lo de la videollamada por Skype, debía averiguarlo.

— _Ah, hola Otabek. Espero no haberte asustado, solo quería pasar un rato el tiempo, si es que no estás ocupado claro._

Otabek se mantuvo en silencio, hipnotizado frente a su pantalla porque nunca había visto a Yuri vestido con ropa casual y el cabello recogido con una cola alta. Tenía en su mano derecha una paleta rosada que brillaba igual que sus labios.

— _Otabek, llamando desde el planeta tierra... ¿Hola?_

— _¡Lo siento! Es que nunca te había visto con el cabello recogido y en ropa casual._

Yuri se sonrojó y se tapó con la paleta rosada como si se quisiera cubrir por la vergüenza. _—Lo sé me veo mal pero no me dan ganas de producirme un domingo justamente._

— _Al contrario, te ves... precioso. Tus facciones resaltan más, el pelo largo las oculta un poco._

— _Gracias, tu también te ves bien con esa musculosa negra, nunca te he visto así creo. Tienes buenos bíceps, se lucen mejor. Vaya que si te hace ver mas sexy. Pero no quisiera seguir mirando y recordando de ti, también tienes una hermosa espalda... No quiero terminar por excitarme ¿O si?_

— _N-no, yo tampoco, aunque es inevitable a veces._

— _Oh, que picarón. Ahora me dio curiosidad ¿Con que sueles excitarte?_

— _Creo que la conversación se tornó un tanto diferente a la que esperaba._

— _Pues algunas veces las videollamadas pueden ser mas entretenidas si la conversación se vuelve más hot. Pero si quieres evadir mi pregunta voy a entenderl—_

— _Con-contigo._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que si pienso demasiado en ti o te observo demasiado me excito. —_ Desvió la mirada a un costado, sonrojado y sin saber como seguir la conversación.

Yuri quería reír. Se notaba que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y no es que quería hacer una videollamada para justamente volverse en un sex chat pero la situación era tentadora y quería saber hasta donde llegaba si lo seguía empujando.

— _¿Cuándo? ¿En la discoteca cuando bailo?_

— _En varios momentos... en la discoteca, en el trabajo, en fotografías, o solo pensar demasiado en ti._

— _Si me lo dices cuando te ocurra, no tengo problema en ayudarte. Puedo volverme travieso muy rápido... —_ Lo miraba lascivo, esperando una respuesta.

— _No sé si podría decírtelo..._

— _¿Y ahora te sientes así?_

— _P-puede ser._

— _No se vale, yo también quiero sentirme así. —_ respondió triste y haciendo un puchero. _—Quisiera que me motives... pero no creo que quieras.—_ Terminó la oración y pegó la paleta en sus labios para lamerla con sensualidad y que Otabek desde el otro lado, capte el doble sentido del mensaje que transmitía.

— _¿Y cómo tendría que motivarte? —_ Preguntó para luego tragar grueso y rascar su nuca sin dejar de mirar a un costado, avergonzado.

— _Podrías quitarte la musculosa que llevas puesta y yo también puedo quitarme algo..._

Se quedó en silencio e hizo caso omiso quitándose la prenda, dejando lucir todo su pecho y abdomen bien marcado el cual Yuri observo con detenimiento y alabó ya sintiéndose realmente motivado a querer ver más, pero era su turno y quería hacer que Otabek se encienda mucho más, así que él simplemente se desnudó por completo para empezar con el juego. Buscó una posición cómoda para que la cámara enfoque bien su cuerpo y se vea mejor en ojos ajenos. Continuó exhibiéndose mientras pasaba sus manos lentamente por varias partes e incluso se giró para mostrar su trasero, posando a la pantalla, mostrándose mejor.

Otabek en este punto estaba más que encendido, mejor dicho incendiado, aguantando meter su mano por debajo del pantalón. Seguía observando sin poder quitar la vista de alguien que pensó no volver a ver nunca de esa manera pero se equivocó. Y no podía aguantar unos minutos más, así que tuvo que hacerlo: comenzar a masturbarse mientras seguía mirando con atención. Y Yuri notó ese detalle que no quiso hacer que pase desapercibido, así que le dijo que se sintiera mas "libre" de mostrar lo que estaba haciendo, también para motivarse mutuamente claro.

Enfocó entonces su miembro mientras continuaba tocándose ahora más libre como le había propuesto Yuri y fue entonces que él también decidió hacer lo mismo. Se llevó la paleta dentro de su boca mientras con la mano derecha se masturbaba y con la izquierda se tocaba una tetilla, luego pasaba a la otra. Al ver tal escena con la paleta, mientras le caía en su pecho saliva, el cabello recogido luciendo mejor su rostro excitado que lo provocaba el estar estimulando su pene y tocando sus tetillas, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, era para Otabek el paraíso. No podía detenerse, estaba llegando al auge y la velocidad en que se tocaba aumentaba inevitablemente, estaba enloquecido. Yuri igual, estaba deseoso de tenerlo adentro suyo, de sentir su piel, de escuchar sus espasmos, de lamerlo y de acabar con esas ganas que no desaparecían.

Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo y una vez mas serenos, Yuri volvió a hablar.

— _Te lo dije, es entretenido y se siente, muy, muy bien. Espero que la próxima ya sea más que solo a través de una pantalla._


	14. Descontrol por niveles

**Capítulo 14**

Lo que Yuri hizo no había sido un suave empujón a la relación, sino uno lo suficiente como para tirarte desde un precipicio, porque desde que la distancia virtual se acortó, cara a cara no tardó en volverse igual. Y una vez que empezaron no hubo vuelta atrás.

Al principio Yuri llegaba más temprano de lo usual al restaurante con intención de que pase algo más que "ayudar con unas cosas" pero sabía que Otabek iba a dar demasiadas vueltas para que pasase algo, así que actuó rápido y cuando llegaba lo saludaba con un beso en los labios de duración prolongada, bien suave. El ideal para hacer que Otabek se transporte a otro mundo y quede maravillado. Luego de eso Otabek no podía evitar mirarlo a cada momento, desde lejos o cerca, como siempre, aunque más hipnotizado que de costumbre.

El nivel uno fue así, llegar saludando a su empleador con un delicioso beso lo suficiente para despertarlo en las mañanas. El resto de las horas era cruzar miradas constantes y sonreírse, aunque en otras ocasiones Yuri sonreía con lascivia, cosa que Otabek nunca hizo pero Yuri notaba en sus ojos el cúmulo de emociones, represiones y ganas que llevaba. Las expresiones corporales jamás mentían, sabía que su jefe estaba empezando a darse cuenta que no iba a poder seguir esquivando la lujuria que lo invadía. Cuando miraba hacia abajo y mordía un costado de su labio inferior, cuando cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba como si se tratase de calmar, etcétera eran más que suficientes pruebas para Yuri de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Si entregaba un papel con un pedido para que se la pase a algún cocinero o la cuelgue con las demás, se tocaban las manos, o en la cocina, que era un lugar clave para tener más contacto corporal, al ser pequeña había mas roces. A veces Yuri observaba como cocinaba Otabek (cuando se acumulaban pedidos y ayudaba en la preparación de platillos) este le hacía probar con una cuchara para escuchar una opinión. Todo era a propósito para estar cerca el uno del otro. Nadie lo notaba, ni Phichit que estaba al tanto un poco sobre la situación.

En el nivel dos eran más concientes de que ese juego les divertía. Cuando Yuri lo saludaba al principio y luego quería separarse, Otabek lo tomaba de la cintura presionándolo contra él para que el beso continuase. Ya no podía ser suave, aumentaron la intensidad sabiendo que no podían hacer más porque en cualquier momento llegarían el resto de compañeros de trabajo. Reducían el tiempo de "organizar las cosas" y en la cocina continuaban besándose sin descaro hasta escuchar a alguien entrar para detenerse a seguir cada uno con lo suyo.

En chat no comentaban sobre lo que estaba pasando cuando se veían. Seguían escribiéndose trivialidades sin importancia o algún que otro cumplido notado en el trabajo como "Esa salsa que preparaste hoy estuvo riquísima" "Tu cabello peinado de esa manera me gustaba" entre otras.

Los compañeros de trabajo seguían sin notar nada incluso cuando llegaron al nivel tres que ya era prácticamente desaparecer juntos por unos minutos. No solo hacían todo lo anterior, sino que si se encontraban solos en algún punto específico de la cocina, o "iban al baño de casualidad" casi al mismo tiempo, se besaban con desesperación o tocaban por encima de la ropa como si fuera la primera vez en tanto tiempo. Necesitaban descargar lo que contenían porque se hacía cada vez más insostenible. Que sea un secreto y que haga en ellos aumentar la adrenalina pensando en poder llegar a ser descubiertos, era más que divertido. Demasiadas emociones afloraban y lo conveniente era detenerse antes de llegar al nivel cuatro, el nivel límite más riesgoso.

Nunca notaron "los niveles", solo sabían que iban agregando perversión a medida que pasaba el tiempo. En un mes llegaron a tanto y Yuri quería disfrutar lo mejor posible antes del día en que terminen teniendo relaciones sexuales. No faltaba casi nada para lograr que Otabek lo invite a su casa, porque de él no saldría. Estaba encaprichado con que sea aquel el del paso final.

El nivel cuatro llegó y en este punto era momento de descifrar que no cabía espacio para más niveles.

De un día a otro cuando llegó y se besaron con la pasión enorme que los envolvía siempre, Yuri se decidió en tomarlo de una de sus manos llevándolo hacia el baño. Hasta el resto de los anteriores niveles, no mantenían mucha conversación juntos, era todo puramente contacto corporal y en el nuevo nivel se agregarían frases seductoras o ligeros gemidos. Ambos se desabotonaron las camisas ajenas para poder sentir mejor la piel del otro. Otabek no se controlaba atacando el cuello de Yuri, y todavía querían ir más lejos solo que no poseían casi tiempo. Yuri optó por al menos masturbar para no dejarlo con las ganas a flor de piel. Fue rápido alcanzando a satisfacer por el momento a pesar de que Yuri aún estaba bastante encendido, prefirió volver en si y esperar a sus compañeros que cayeron dos minutos después de salir del baño para personal autorizado. Otabek no abría al público hasta que estén todos, luego era lo usual, higienizar y organizar en lo posible hasta que empiecen a presentarse los clientes.

Fue cuestión de que pasaran unas horas para darse cuenta que una mínima satisfacción rápida no iba a ser lo único para el resto del día estar serenos. De hecho, eso hizo que se adentraran más a ese nivel de perversión.

Los demás desde su perspectiva notaron que esos dos se hicieron muy cercanos laboralmente porque coordinaban excelente juntos, algo nuevamente extraño por parte de Otabek que siempre fue igual con todos. Pero lejos de que molestara, solo llamaba un poco la atención. El único que entendió "más allá" fue Phichit por como lo manejaban con las miradas que eran clave, además de estar al tanto de ciertos detalles que Yuri le contó.

De lunes a miércoles, en ciertos lapsos cortos de tiempo se ocultaban para intercambiar la pasión que los envolvía. El juego situado en la mejor parte donde se invitaban de manera subliminal. Yuri entendía correctamente cuando Otabek "lo enviaba al depósito a buscar algo" o cuando alguno de los dos "iba al baño del personal autorizado" y al rato el otro cuando veía a todos distraídos u ocupados también desaparecía misteriosamente. Siempre para terminar haciendo de las suyas. Besos, mordidas con marca, masturbación mutua, incluso felaciones en muy pocas ocasiones cuando la oportunidad se presentaba o por la mañana antes de que lleguen los demás.

No significaba que descuidaban sus trabajos y lugares, desde que esto pasaba extrañamente estaban más enérgicos en ese ámbito. No se descartaba que estaba fuera de lugar lo que hacían porque eso bien lo podrían arreglar en otra parte pero ellos lo decidieron así, corriendo riesgos, que lo prohibido sea el pan de esos tres días a la semana.

Y todo tiene un límite. No hablando en cuanto a niveles de perversión sino a el riesgo que se vivía, en donde algún día alguien los podría atrapar. Descontrolados en hacer cierto tipo de travesuras, evadiendo pensar consecuencias futuras, pareciendo que sin un detonante no iban a entrar en razón.

, ...

Un día laboral usual como los demás, con esta vez Yuri enviando una invitación subliminal a Otabek entregándole un papel con el siguiente "pedido" de un cliente, con la mirada informando mejor que era un pedido más especial que los de siempre. Luego de leerla la guardó en su bolsillo para dirigirse al depósito con la idea de que como no había tanta clientela, él podría ir a ordenar un poco las cajas y bolsas con algunos insumos que llegaron el día anterior. Claramente siendo esto una excusa para que luego Yuri vaya a ayudarlo y encontrarse con él.

— _Creo que oí al jefe que te llama para que lo vayas a ayudar._

— _Ah, gracias por avisar Phichit, dejo esto en la mesa cinco y voy._

Oyendo lo último, Phichit se acercó más a Yuri para poder hablar con la voz un poco más baja. _—Sabes... algo intuía pero creo que los descubrí._

— _¿A que te refieres?_

— _Andas en algo con Otabek ¿O estoy equivocado? Él no suele pedir ayuda o trabajar mucho a dúo con alguien, al final termina aislándose. Tienes suerte que los demás compañeros sean muy inocentes o despreocupados de su alrededor pero yo si estoy al tanto de la situación ¿Cierto?_

— _¡P-phichit, ya no sigas llegando a conclusiones por tu cuenta! —_ Phichit, después de oírlo tan nervioso, hizo una seña para que bajase la voz.

— _Espera... no me digas que andan hacien—_

Yuri apoyó su dedo índice en sus labios para transmitirle a Phichit que "eso era un secreto" y luego sonrió. No agregó nada más y se fue al depósito dejando a este sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— _No lo pensaré demasiado sino terminaré traumándome con mi propia imaginación después de tal revelación._

— _Pensando en voz alta eh..._

Luego de girarse tragó grueso de la sorpresa que se llevó. No porque lo hayan escuchado pensar en voz alta, sino por la persona quien lo escucho y se encontraba frente a él.

— _Jean, tanto tiempo sin... verte._

— _Tienes expresión de sorprendido y asustado, no de sorprendido y alegre ¿No te alegra ver al amigo de tu jefe después de tanto?_

Phichit tenía que disimular antes de cagarla, por nada en el mundo debía dejar que JJ entre al depósito. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared porque quería detenerlo pero en sus manos tenía platillos que dejar a sus respectivas mesas, y si se retrasaba, los pedidos se acumularían y no quería oír quejas de clientes, tampoco levantar sospechas a Jean de que ocultaba algo. Solo quedaba improvisar lo que salga de momento esperando hacer lo mejor a su alcance.

— _Claro que me alegra ¿Por qué tan desaparecido el último tiempo? —_ Preguntó mientras entregaba unos platillos en la mesa doce.

Jean tardó unos minutos en responder. Había hecho un vistazo panorámico al lugar buscando a alguien.

— _He estado ocupado con el trabajo. Oye ¿El rubio brillante que trabajaba aquí no vino hoy o mi amigo ya lo despidió? —_ Cambió el tema radicalmente por algo que parecía interesarle más.

— _Creo que estaba acomodando unas cosas en el depósito porque como ves a esta hora no hay tanto movimiento de gente._

— _Lógico ¿Y Otabek?_

— _Eh... no sé, supongo que por algún lugar de la cocina. Quédate aquí que ahora lo llamo._

— _Deja, lo buscaré yo._

— _¡No! digo... no te molestes, tengo que ir a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina y de paso puedo avisar._

La actitud de Phichit tensa lo hizo sentir extraño, pero aceptó y se quedó esperando. Phichit por su cuenta no quiso entrar directo al depósito por las dudas de que su imaginación pervertida se haga realidad, así que llamó a la puerta desde fuera avisando a Otabek que tenía una visita de Jean.

Ambos en el depósito escucharon. Otabek estaba apoyado contra unas cajas cerradas, envueltas y apiladas no tan lejanas a la puerta, con sus pantalones y bóxer bajos, junto a Yuri arrodillado frente a él. Ya había empezado con su trabajo pero se tuvieron que detener por aquel imprevisto. Yuri pensó en lo agradecido que estaba de que Phichit haya podido manejar la situación sin dejar que Jean se aparezca de sorpresa. Otabek por su parte maldecía interiormente porque estaba lo suficiente de avivado como para quedarse así. El aprieto era que si demoraba más, su amigo bajaría a buscarlo.

— _Que problema dejarte así... te compadezco. —_ Luego de decir aquello, Yuri se levantó y esperó a que el otro se acomodara la ropa de abajo.

— _No quiero quedarme así._

— _¿Quieres un rapidito? Aunque seguimos corriendo riesgo... tu decides bonito. —_ Sonrió y guiño un ojo esperando la respuesta, que más parecía querer decir que si, antes que un no.

Finalmente aceptó. Con unos pocos minutos calculaba ser suficiente. Volvió a desabotonar rápido su pantalón y sacar fuera del bóxer su pene. Yuri se posicionó otra vez volviendo a lubricarlo para luego habilitar el movimiento con una de sus manos masturbándolo mientras de a ratos lo metía en su boca, sin detenerse, a una velocidad abismal haciéndolo tan bien que se le escaparon varios jadeos de los que Yuri le encantaba tanto escuchar.

Jean por su parte estaba algo inquieto. Pasaron más de cinco minutos del "ya viene" que Phichit confirmó con seguridad ¿Qué tan ocupado podía estar con tan poca clientela en ese horario? Atinó a dirigirse a la cocina.

Phichit vio cuando JJ estaba empujando la puerta de entrada a la cocina, y queriendo correr a detenerlo con cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese, tuvo que detenerse antes de poder hacerlo porque unas personas de la mesa veinte lo llamaron y no debía ignorarlos. Al menos cumplió antes con la tarea de avisar a esos dos para que estén atentos.

JJ no se dificultó en darse cuenta que Otabek no estaba allí. La cocina no era demasiado grande como para tardar en encontrarlo, como chispa volvió a su mente que Yuri estaba en el depósito _"¿Será que tal vez Otabek esté allí con él?"_ El resto de empleados lucían como siempre y preguntó a uno de ellos por él. De inmediato informó que estaba con Yuri en el depósito así que fue directo.

Otabek estaba en la fase más feliz de aquel acto con Yuri entusiasmado recibiendo todo dentro en su boca. Apenas terminaron escucharon la puerta abrirse y con la máxima rapidez de reacción, Yuri gateó para esconderse detrás de la pila de cajas y Otabek de espaldas acabando de abrochar el último botón. Se giró luego para ver como Jean venía acerándose, antes que se acerque lo suficiente prefirió él también adelantarse unos pasos.

— _Tiempo sin verte querido._

— _Lo mismo digo Jean ¿Cómo has estado?_

— _Bien, aunque ocupado con el trabajo ¿Y tu bien? ¿Andas de limpieza por aquí?_

— _Algo así ¿Vamos arriba?_

— _Espera... —_ Hizo un momento de silencio dirigiéndose más cerca de las cajas donde detrás se ocultaba Yuri, quien mantenía su boca tapada con ambas manos bastante asustado.

— _¿Qué ocurre? Vamos._

— _¿Yurio no está contigo aquí?_

— _No..._

— _Arriba no está y uno de tus empleados me dijo que estaba contigo._

— _Ah... que extraño. Bueno, si estaba conmigo pero fue al baño. Quizás no lo vieron salir._

Por sus expresiones, Jean notó de inmediato que estaba mintiendo, lo conocía. Tal vez Yuri estaba oculto entre medio de tantas bolsas y cajas. Aún así le siguió el juego.

— _Ya veo. También lo extrañé mucho a ese gatito hermoso, he vuelto también para ver si hoy estaba libre después del trabajo. No creo que me haya olvidado y cambiado por otra persona ¿O si?_

Jean dijo aquello último por si Yuri estaba allí y lo escuchaba. Era un mensaje para doble destinatario, agregada una indirecta oculta.

, ...

A pesar de que no vio nada comprobando a esos dos estar haciendo algo más que organizar los insumos abajo, tampoco escuchó a Yuri allí, él notó que Otabek estaba además de extraño, mintiéndole. Cuando arriba hablaban normalmente vio a Yuri salir de la cocina a entregar unos platillos luciendo igual de radiante como tanto le gustaba. Lo saludó de lejos y después de estar platicando un rato más con su amigo, se despidió de él y avisó que cuando este cerrando volvería en busca de Yuri "a recuperar lo perdido".

Otabek a este punto se sentía más que incómodo. Tenía que empezar a reflexionar sobre sus acciones. Además de que casi lo atrapan en una situación muy comprometedora, recordó que Jean planeó lanzarse a Yuri antes que él y en todo este tiempo que pasó, cometió una traición de la que por más mal que estuviera, no lograba encontrarse arrepentido. Eso, sumado a que recién empezaba a enfriar su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se cegó por la lujuria, tanto Yuri como él estaban completamente descontrolados.


	15. Fin a esto

**Capítulo 15**

Otabek analizaba una y otra vez, viajando entre lo que pasó, lo que pasaba y lo que podía llegar a pasar. Generaba la misma pregunta final: ¿Esta mal? Costaba admitir culpas pero sabía bien que Yuri no era propiedad de nadie, su amigo Jean no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Decidió por su cuenta aceptarlo después de mostrarse arrepentido y atraído hacia él inentendiblemente. Parecía mutuo, o eso suponía. La verdad era que ese último tiempo estaba más cercano a Yuri aunque mentalizándose una sola cosa: era algo sexual, nada más. Bastaría con una sola vez en que lo hagan para librarse de ese maldito deseo. No existía posibilidad de que busque más allá de eso porque Yuri se lo aclaró varias veces siendo directo con la verdad de como era con su estilo de vida. Aseguró que no cambiaría la forma en que trabajaba, ni se iría a menos que lo despidiera si era lo mejor. Volvería a ser un empleado más del montón sin privilegios.

Acostarse con él para luego despedirse sin reclamos ¿Eso necesitaba?

Yuri en cambio no tenía ni tuvo la molestia de analizar mucho. Sin arrepentimientos seguro de lo que quiere. Estaba acostumbrado. La situación fue repetida con demasiados hombres adquiriendo la experiencia suficiente como para entender que ya no necesita que la otra persona se moleste demasiado en conquistarlo, tampoco sacar provecho con algo más como obligarlo que lo lleve a cenar o premiarlo con halagos hasta que se sienta satisfecho para ceder a la otra persona. Sólo gustaba disfrutar del sexo con quien le parecía lindo y ya.

En su momento dudó porque también quiso algo con Jean y si era por él, se metía con ambos, aunque Chris lo hizo entrar en razón de que los triángulos no siempre resultaban bien. No todos comparten en común a otra persona y entre ellos se notaba que no pensaron nunca en compartir a Yuri. La primera vez fue casi sin conciencia, no estaba en sus planes que Yurio después se encontraría trabajando frecuentando con los dos. No eran los típicos hombres que compartirían a alguien en un trío. Proponer algo así era un fracaso.

Se quedó con su objetivo principal siendo entretenido, agradable y "bien hot" sin evitar destacar algo que nunca pasó con el resto de hombres con los que estuvo: Otabek era amable con él en todo momento e incluso se interesó por su vida personal. Algo que casi nunca le pasaba, que alguien tenga ganas de hablar con él o interesarse más allá de su físico. La amabilidad era pura, no forzada para intentar ligárselo, era propio de él y eso pareció llamativo.

Tal vez podría hacerlo con él una segunda vez... pero ¿Por qué estaba pensando en querer hacerlo una segunda vez si ni siquiera habían pasado por la primera? Era extraño.

Era extraño que destaque a un hombre entre tantos.

Era extraño que se haya entretenido demasiado antes de que ese momento llegue.

Era extraño que algo le parezca extraño.

. .

Phichit tuvo que volver sin acompañante nuevamente porque esta vez quien lo esperaba a su compañero en la salida era Jean. _"¿En qué andará con esos dos?"_ pensaba camino a su casa. Yuri no brindaba demasiados detalles a la hora de contar sobre su situación con el jefe o Jean. Phichit empezaba a preocuparse un poco por el futuro. Con Jean no tenía mucho vínculo, era hablar por cortesía al ser amigo de Otabek, quien si le preocupaba al ser además de su jefe, alguien apreciado mucho como persona por su gentileza, empatía y fortaleza. Se terminó encariñando con él por los años llevados allí de trabajo, casi como un amigo y con Yuri pasaba algo parecido a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba allí. Quizás medio año siendo compañeros volviendo juntos de camino a casa, lo compartido hablando con él dentro y fuera de su área laboral lo hacía entender que Yuri era una excelente persona. No se opuso jamás a que tenga un acercamiento de esa forma a Otabek, estaba bien mientras no abuse de la gentileza de este, aunque enseguida captó que Yuri no buscaba nada de eso, que estaba conforme con lo que ganaba en dinero siendo un mesero que simplemente buscaba algo de confort sexual sin más. Todo lucía normal solo temía que entre Jean y Otabek se genere algún tipo de pleito respecto a ese extraño triángulo amoroso del que notó y estaba al tanto. Yuri lo trató de tranquilizar diciendo que "elegiría a uno porque entendía que algo con los dos no iba a funcionar" pero al ver que Jean seguía insistiendo con su interés en Yuri, se inquietaba el pensar que éste cometería algún error terminando acorralado entre hombres que deseaban lo mismo habiendo espacio solo para uno.

. .

Lo que hablaron en su encuentro no fue demasiado, Yuri se negó a subir al auto de Jean limitándose a caminar juntos mientras iban camino a una plaza de las cercanías. Tenía que aclarar que ya no quería nada y si preguntaba el por qué de ello respondería que simplemente perdió el interés sin más por añadir ocultando que verdaderamente estaba enfocado en otro pretendiente.

— _Es extraño Yuri, estabas completamente seguro e interesado._

— _Y ahora estoy seguro que perdí el interés. Ya pasó mucho tiempo ¿No crees? No he podido esperar, lo siento mucho._

— _Fueron casi dos meses pero ¿Los suficientes para olvidarte por completo de mi?_

— _No es como si pasó la gran cosa entre nosotros. No pintes algo de lo que no es._

— _¿No hay forma de volver a empezar?_

— _Es tarde Jean, he perdido la emoción. Nuevamente lo siento, adiós.—_ Se despidió rápido para dirigirse a su casa. En todo momento de la conversación agria que tuvo, evitó mirarlo a los ojos porque sentía que descubriría algo más y eso lo avergonzaba demasiado. Tenía un secreto tan obvio que protegía solo por el bien de una amistad de la que él no era parte pero lo involucraba en algún punto de otro aspecto.

No estaba cansado después de todo, así que en vez de dirigirse a su hogar prefirió desviarse e ir a visitar a Chris que hacía un tiempo no pasaba por su casa. Necesitaban tener un momento de "viejas chusmas" para mantenerse al día con lo que andaban envueltos últimamente, reír un rato, cenar juntos y distraerse un poco de las responsabilidades que ambos con mucho esfuerzo llevaban estable por el momento, algo que dificultaba asumirse pero que en el presente parecían manejarlo.

Llegó encontrándose con la simpatía y sorpresa de Chris por esa visita inesperada. Justo preparaba la cena teniendo de sobra al estar solo. Una compañía tan agradable en ese momento venía genial. Yuri llevó los platos y demás a la mesa, luego se sentó a esperar que Chris termine de cocinar porque no lo dejó ayudar en la organización de esta. En esta ocasión preparaba pirozhki, comida que tanto él como Yuri amaban, más que todo Yuri porque eran sus favoritos. Y saber que se esforzaba preparando aquello solo hacía que su hambre aumentase.

Con los platillos en mesa, Yuri no evitó subir una historia a Instagram de ello, era una obra de arte hecha por su bro imposible de ignorar. Sus seguidores tenían que ver. Chris también tomó una fotografía para enviársela a Masumi y que se arrepienta de haber quedado con X amigos en un bar nocturno en vez de aceptar la invitación a cenar con él en la casa. Ambos le sonreían a la pantalla y cuando cruzaron miradas se percataron de ello riendo. Dejaron los celulares de lado comenzando a interactuar además de deglutir los deliciosos pirozhkis listos. Había mucho por contar.

Las conversaciones seguían fluyendo incluso después de terminar la cena y levantar los platos de la mesa junto a lavarlos. Lo destacado por Yuri de lo que Chris habló entre chismes y cosas de su vida era que Masumi se volvió más cercano a él de lo que ya era y deseaba que sus sentimientos se vuelvan correspondidos pronto llegando a lograr una relación estable de la que nunca fue capaz, o al menos esa era su meta de momento. Estaba feliz de saber que Chris tenía esperanza y ganas de invertir tiempo en algo noble y sano, él también de alguna forma estaba usando ese tiempo en diferentes cosas aún sin saber que camino tomarían porque a pesar de que su vida mejoró en lo económico, en lo demás seguía siendo un desastre. Quizás inconscientes, ambos querían algo nuevo, pero si lo hicieran conscientes sería mucho más efectivo.

Chris solo se preocupó porque Yuri otra vez priorizó el sexo antes que su estabilidad económica y no quería regañarlo por eso. No era el mejor ejemplo, de hecho él sería la última persona a la que debería escuchar cuando se trate de lo que conlleve responsabilidades fuera del mundo al que estaban acostumbrados. Ninguno tenía demasiada experiencia en tomarse las cosas "serias". Al menos Chris dio pasos muy fuertes en ese término para pronto estar listo en volverse un ejemplo a seguir como le gustaría para su hermano del corazón.

Y entre charlas y risas, cuando a Yuri se le dio por tomar un momento su celular. Leyó una notificación que importó más que todas las otras: Un mensaje de Otabek.

. .

Ese miércoles siguiente, el fin de su jornada laboral, Yuri dejó a Phichit volver solo camino a casa una vez más porque Otabek dejó avisado que lo esperase allí y se ocupe de "cerrar el local y no el encargado (Phichit) al menos por hoy". Otabek no había asistido al restaurante. Nadie preguntaba los motivos porque el dueño tenía derecho a faltar, no era su obligación asistir siempre si disponía de empleados que trabajaban por él. Yuri al ser uno de ellos, hizo caso a la petición y al terminar con el último cerrojo, Otabek apareció en su auto pidiendo que suba en el.

Acordaron esto por Chat, por la noche pasaría a buscarlo a la salida y que se encargara del cierre en el lugar. Yuri se carcomía de curiosidad por saber el motivo haciéndose una sospecha de lo que trataba. Otabek escribió _"ven a quedarte en mi casa si no te parece demasiada imprudencia"_ ¿Imprudencia? ¿En serio escribía algo así de contradictorio? ¿En serio seguía siendo tan formal después de todo lo sucio que hicieron? No evitó reír después de leer aquello. En definitiva era un torpe para expresarse por escrito, lo prefería en persona. Eso fue tan inesperado y repentino.

Claro que aceptó, esperaba con ansias volver a pisar su casa.

— _¿Y que tal tu día hoy Yuri? ¿Fue mucha gente?_

— _Lo normal de los miércoles, ni poca ni tanta. Incluso tuvimos algo de tiempo para bajar al depósito con Phichit a ordenar las cajas que trajeron en la mañana ¿Y tu que has hecho?_

— _En la mañana visitar el comedor, por la tarde ir al gimnasio. Suelo ir unas tres veces por semana, algunas luego del trabajo, otras cuando me ausento, generalmente no tengo una vida con un horario estricto de rutina. Varía demasiado, he tenido mis momentos en donde no iba por una semana entera al restaurante._

— _Es lógico, eres el dueño. Yo si fuera tú solo me pasaría una vez por mes a recoger dinero o pagar a los empleados y listo. Pero bueno, somos completamente distintos._

— _¿Y si te gustaría lo que haces? ¿Y si te encariñaras con tus empleados?_

Yuri se detuvo a pensarlo y ponerse en su lugar ¿Amar tu trabajo? ¿Querer a tus empleados? Es posible e incluso imaginó que debe ser una sensación completamente placentera estar conforme con tu estilo de vida ¿Será que alguna vez podría llegar a amar algo igual o más fuerte que su abuelo, sea un trabajo, un objeto o una persona? Algo que no sea destructivo sino lo contrario...

— _¿Yuri? ¡Yuri! Ya estamos por bajar ¿Ocurre algo? Te has ido de repente._

Yuri se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado. Hacía mucho no se detenía a reflexionar sobre si mismo o sus actitudes. Olvidó que desde la pérdida de su abuelo se juró cerrarse al mundo "infantilmente soñador y estúpido que no tenía significado si al final se iría la gente que amaba antes que él" dejándose llevar por cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias destructivas de ellas. A pesar de que Chris lo ayudó a superar el sufrimiento de aquello aún guardaba esa promesa en secreto porque lo mantenía firme sin que nadie ni nada vuelva a derribarlo. Ser solo un despreocupado a esperar que algún día tanta basura lo mate. _—Lo siento, me perdí en pensamientos sin importancia. Bajemos._

Se detuvo en la puerta de entrada. No quería pasar sin que antes Otabek aclare el motivo por el que lo llevó hasta allí. Aunque parecía obvio, tenía que confirmarlo.

— _Solo para confirmar ¿A que me has traído aquí?_

— _Para... terminar con esto. Pero igualmente no me sentiría bien si no cenas algo y te pones cómodo con otra vestimenta antes..._

Yuri asintió aceptando que tenía razón. El ambiente entre ambos era frío, conservaban formalidad siendo algo extraño ya que por chat y en el restaurante eran diferentes.

..

Antes de pasar en busca de Yuri, Otabek priorizó que como aquel estuvo trabajando todo el día en su restaurante, no merecía llevarlo a su casa sin antes cenar, deduciendo que Yuri no aceptaría salir a comer, por lo que cocinar en su propia casa como solía hacer siempre sería suficiente.

Preparó Pelmeni, uno de los platillos favoritos más pedidos en su restaurante y era de los que mas disfrutaba hacer además de recordar que Yuri conocía su sabor porque una vez en la cocina del restaurante él mismo pidió "una probadita de eso" porque venían a pedirlo mucho y le generaba curiosidad dándole un aprobado como algo efectivamente delicioso. Mientras los hacía, esperando a que la hora de recogerlo llegase, se preguntaba sobre su trato a Yuri en todo ese tiempo sintiénose egoísta e insensible. Ese mensaje enviado fue demasiado obvio y directo a que no aguantaba más la situación queriendo terminar de una vez. Siempre recordaba desde el principio y resumía tanto momentos divertidos trabajando como otros eróticos e incluso otros algo más "melancólicos" por así decirlo. Eran todos recuerdos que no precisamente se tenía que obligar a olvidar porque quería que después de que pase lo que tenga que pasar sigan siendo igual de cercanos. Se interesaba en ganar su amistad. No tenía motivos precisos, seguía con la idea de que cuando esa atracción se esfume podría ser alguien que se lleve amistosamente con él sin cargar pensamientos libidinosos que no le permitían ser quien era, algo así como lo era con Jean. Un acercamiento sincero y sin tapujos.

Esa noche pensaba confesarle que deseaba su amistad, su confianza. Que sonría junto a él de la misma manera que sonreía como con su mejor amigo, que no se guarde nada y ser libres de contarse cualquier cosa sin dudar. No era necesario que al finalizar algo sexual debían hacerlo con la relación amistosa que podían llegar a florecer. Tal vez parecía ingenuo pensando eso pero no permitiría perder el cruzar palabras con Yuri o no volver a escuchar su risa, quería que fuera del trabajo se sigan viendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida porque sentía que Yuri era tan distinto a él y que juntos se complementaban. Se encariñó más rápido de lo que pensó con una persona en tan poco tiempo y esto no le solía ocurrir. Era un profundo cariño del que no hallaba palabras para expresarlo frente a ese chico.

No las tenía pero sea como sea debía hacérselo saber.

. .

— _Con sinceridad te lo diré: esto te sale muy delicioso. Que afortunado soy en poder probar una ración entera en tu casa ¿Has estudiado gastronomía?_

La reacción de Yuri muy positiva al platillo dejó al cocinero orgulloso de haber decidido hacerlo. _—Si, y es algo de lo que no me arrepiento ¿Y a ti que te apasiona?_

— _Si te refieres a algo que no tenga que ver con sexo me es muy difícil decidirme en una cosa pero supongo que... —_ Se detuvo un minuto a pensar sin llegar a algo definitivo porque en realidad nunca se detuvo a indagar en profundidad algo que le gustase tanto como los hombres o el alcohol— _Tal vez... un poco de... diseño de moda. Creo que eso es cool porque siempre cuando veo toda la ropa que Chris tiene en su closet me doy cuenta que es fabulosa o él tiene un gusto fabuloso pero las telas y la moda son algo que puede ser que me interese._

No se lo esperó, fue interesante escucharlo. Creía que iba a hacer un chiste diciendo que el camino a ser actor porno era su sueño pero eso de la ropa le agradó porque de hecho pegaba con él y si que podría resultar. _—Vaya, que inesperado. Entonces algún día intenta seguir algún curso relacionado a ello porque seguro te atrapará. Tienes mi apoyo._

— _Gracias pero estoy bien como estoy. Mientras tenga dinero para sobrevivir me alcanza y sobra._

— _No deberías conformarte con poco Yuri... puedes ha_

— _No deberías decirme como manejar mi vida. —_ Se levantó alzando los platos rápidamente para llevarlos a la cocina pero Otabek lo detuvo tomándolos.

— _Lo siento no quise..._

— _Lo siento yo. Soy muy brusco para decir lo que pienso. Déjame lavar los platos._

Otabek no dejó que lo haga prefiriendo a que esperase en el living unos cortos minutos mientras él terminaba de limpiar la cocina y lavar los utensilios.

En ese ínterin Yuri se sentía algo culpable por contestar tan a la defensiva, pero era la verdad. No quería que se meta en su vida, que se limite solo a preocuparse por si mismo antes de andar fijándose en la vida de los demás. Yuri era un completo insensible desde hacia bastante decidiendo que esa sea la mejor forma para no encontrarse en situaciones complicadas; siendo así. Sino terminaría otra vez lastimado por relacionarse demasiado con un tipo que no conocía en profundidad ¿Qué podía saber alguien que lo conoce hace unos meses? Muy poco y entrar en otra fase de mas confianza con una nueva persona lo veía difícil.

A pesar de seguir estando de acuerdo con su reacción, su manera bruta de contestar si la catalogaba como descortés y terminaba por disculparse. Él y su boca acostumbrada a solo atacar cuando a veces no era necesario tanto.

Otabek empezaba a desanimarse un poco por creer que luego podrían tener una bonita amistad. La cena fue buena, hablaron de variados temas referidos a trabajo, familia, series e incluso rieron recordando que hacía dos semanas atrás filmaron a Phichit cantando mientras barría en el depósito. El ambiente era normal entre ellos. Solo se arrepintió de haber tomado la decisión de "aconsejar algo". Esa contestación fue lo suficiente de clara para darse cuenta que Yuri estaba dolido con el mundo que lo rodeaba y que no estaba listo para dejar entrar gente nueva que no tenga que ver con lo sexual. En ese instante envidiaba a Chris (siempre notaba a Yuri hablar animadamente de él cuando se trataba de incluirlo como un mejor amigo-familia) por poder disfrutar de charlas y sonrisas con una hermosa persona como sabía que era Yuri pero no se dejaba conocer. Tal vez tendría que esforzarse un poco más o escuchar que no le interesa ser su amigo.

Fue a encontrarlo al living y lo encontró utilizando su celular. Se hacía selfies muy simpáticas y cuando lo vio llegar pidió a Otabek que posase a su lado porque quería una fotografía con él. Fue repentino pero no preguntó el motivo. Sabía que no la bajaría en ninguna red social, lo de ellos era un secreto. Quizás simplemente jugaba un rato con la cámara y sin profundizar en ello se dejó llevar por el momento.

Cuando se descuidó porque estaba concentrado posando para otra fotografía más juntos, Yuri lo tomó por sorpresa besándolo esperando a capturar una nueva imagen. Después dejó el celular a un costado más lejos continuando el beso que se prolongó. Eso quería de una vez por todas, empezar sin más vueltas a devorar su hombre deseado. Otabek a diferencia de él, no estaba pensando en que hacer para que una cosa lleve a la otra, prefería dejar al tiempo hacer su trabajo sin forzar los momentos.

. .

Besos y cariños sobraban. Eran unos completos adictos a ello demostrándolo con intensidad. A Otabek le gustaba saborear con atención los labios ajenos y con sus manos acariciar por la cintura, espalda y cabello, todo bien comprobadamente suave disfrutando con el tacto por debajo de la ropa. Yuri no se detenía a pensar detalles, sentirse junto a ese físico tan fibroso era más que suficiente para motivarse a querer más. Admitía que sabía besar con mucha pasión pero no era algo nuevo que descubrió, era normal sin embargo lo destacaba porque no todos los hombres con los que estuvo se esforzaban en besar con tanto detenimiento, solo querían pasar a la acción. En este caso fue distinto.

Otabek se separó de Yuri inclinándose hacia atrás _—Siempre me dejas tan anonadado. No sé como lo haces pero me sienta muy bien._

— _Y eso que aún no he hecho nada eh. No aceptaré que digas estar conforme tan pronto. —_ Se sentó encima de él mirándolo fijamente y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para comenzar a moverse y frotar su trasero sobre el erecto pene que ya sentía Yuri de su compañero haciendo que este se estremezca para sentirse próximo al placer que esperaba ansioso expresar.

No continuó más y se levantó del sofá tomando a Yuri de la mano e invitándolo a que lo siga. Cosa que aceptó siguiéndolo por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Quizá esperaba a que lo cargase estilo princesa hasta llegar a destino pero la idea de ir tomados de la mano tampoco fue desagradable. Si pedía algo como eso sería demasiado exigente para ser un primer encuentro. No quería quedar como un caprichoso.

Cuando llegaron a la cama Yuri se lanzo en ella e invitó a Otabek que lo acompañase con la intención de que se suba encima de él a continuar un rato más saboreando esos besos que no estaban nada mal. Y a pesar de que Otabek hizo caso omiso, mientras se sostenía con la fuerza que hacían sus dos brazos sobre la cama, estando por encima de Yuri mirándose frente a frente, esta vez llevaba una expresión distinta a la que tenía hacia pocos minutos antes de entrar a la habitación.

Yuri lo notó. Estaba tenso, sus expresiones corporales no evitaban hablar por él descubriendo que se encontraba nervioso o quizás preocupado. Si bien, Yuri pudo hacer de las suyas e ignorar aquello para simplemente pasar a la acción y que de igual, no evitó pensar en que si la situación fuese al revés Otabek se detendría a preguntar que es lo que ocurre. Odiaba que pase pero haría algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado y era cortar con el momento.

— _Luego podemos continuar si quieres pero no van a salir las cosas bien si no me dices que es lo que te ocurre Otabek._

Luego de escuchar eso de Yuri, Otabek se tiró al costado derecho de la cama junto a él y dio un largo suspiro para luego poder confesar su pesar _—No estoy seguro de que me pasa, de repente sentí nervios. Debe ser por lo tanto que he esperado este momento y ahora no sé como hacer para que todo marche perfecto._

Yuri apoyó un codo en la almohada para apoyar la cabeza en su mano y sostenerse mientras miraba a Otabek con atención pensando en que decir para tranquilizarlo.

— _Mira, es imposible que salga perfecto y sabes que las cosas rara vez son como uno las imagina. No creo que nos falte conexión, al menos eso creo porque me siento cómodo contigo y ya hemos tenido contacto físico ¿Tu no te sientes bien conmigo? porque si es eso entonces n..._

— _Créeme que si fuera eso, ni siquiera tendría este fuerte deseo de querer estar contigo... Es solo que... me preocupo._

— _¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿De que te preocupas? Relájate —_ Se acercó más a Otabek para hacerle cariños suaves en su pecho.

— _No quiero que esto acabe aquí, yo... necesito que seamos amigos y nos acerquemos. Llevarnos bien._

— _¿Quieres seguir teniendo encuentros sexuales conmigo? ¿Amigos con derecho?_

— _¡No! digo... no. Es que me interesas como persona y que a pesar de lo que pase esta noche, luego quiero que sigamos llevándonos bien sin necesidad de esto ¿Entiendes Yuri?_

— _Pero de eso no tienes ni que preocuparte. Te he dicho que voy a seguir tratándote como siempre incluso si me llegas a despedir. No tienes que darle tanta vuelta, esto es una atracción de momento y luego pas—_ Yuri se detuvo porque sin poder terminar la frase, Otabek se encontraba abrazándolo con una fuerza abrumadoramente cálida, como si quisiera transmitirle su preocupación por el futuro que aún no llegaba. Y Yuri no hizo más que quedarse atónito entre sus brazos preguntándose en que estaba pasando con esta persona que no parecía de las usuales en su vida.

Casualmente Otabek se preguntaba lo mismo.

— _Me preocupa perder esa chispa que nos une Yuri._

— _No se perderá porque te propondré un trato._

Después de escuchar lo del trato, Otabek se desconcertó y esperó a que el otro continuase con esa extraña proposición ¿Un trato para qué?

— _Es simple, si notas que esa "chispa" desaparece, me echas del restaurante. Si yo lo noto antes que tú, me iré por cuenta propia. Ya sé, no tiene nada que ver esto con la situación, pero es para que dejes de preocuparte por ello. Si hay un trato de por medio entenderás que puedes confiar en mis palabras de que nos llevaremos bien._

No contestó sin antes pensarlo un momento para si. _—Esta bien Yuri, acepto. Y... gracias. De alguna forma me ha sacado un peso de encima escucharte tan seguro. También te agradezco por aguantar mi intensidad. De verdad, soy un intenso cuando se trata de las personas con las que me encariño._

Yuri no quiso acotar nada más. Le sonrió con sinceridad para demostrarle una vez más que no mentía y Otabek se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con suavidad.

Yuri acotó que quería "sellar el trato en ese instante con un beso si es posible" bromeando y ambos comenzaron a reír. Otabek detuvo su risa para observar la ajena. De verdad no evitaba encantarse con ver a Yuri reír y en ese juego propuesto "aceptó sellarlo" porque ansiaba besarle. Así que retomaron los besos apasionados e incluidos otros por sus cuellos que tan bien los hacían sentir.

Después de tanto cariños entre abrazos, sonrisas y besos fogosos, Yuri le propuso a Otabek dormir juntos esa noche pero este se negó.

— _Ahora si quiero hacerlo Yuri._

Su mirada denotaba seguridad y desprendía el deseo que Yuri estaba esperando que muestre. Sin embargo creía que ya no le apetecería hacer algo y lo sorprendió esa determinación con la que azotó haciendo a Yuri sonrojarse un poco.

 _«Pareciera como si... de verdad me amara.»_

Yuri volvió a quedar debajo de él pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Otabek levantó su remera acariciando toda esa parte con detenimiento porque de verdad esa piel era una adicción y Yuri solo desviaba la mirada para no encontrarse con la de él, aún sonrojado esperando a que continuase tocándolo.

Ambos se quitaron las remeras lanzándolas a un costado al azar y volvieron a sus posiciones a seguir ahora un poco más piel a piel. Otabek utilizó sus labios para explorar aquel cuerpo que iba descubriendo a medida que lo besaba y lamía. Yuri comenzaba a estremecerse, ese tipo de contacto lo sentía muy bien e incluso en mucha más intensidad cuando Otabek se detenía a invertir más tiempo en sus pequeños pezones jugueteando en ellos mordiéndolos con suavidad o lamiéndolos en círculo para lograr escuchar al menos un mínimo quejido placentero del otro.

Pero era algo orgulloso en ese sentido, así que llevó su mano a la boca para evitar que se escuche. Aún no era momento de mostrarse complacido, quería más e hizo que Otabek lo bese solo para él con sus manos poder llegar a la cremallera del jean que llevaba y desasir de ella. Lo acarició un poco en esa parte para motivarlo a más lográndolo. Hizo que se deshaga del jean y luego él del suyo.

Yuri era ahora quien quería tener un poco más de territorio y como llegaron otra vez a sentarse, estando encima de él besándolo frenéticamente se le ocurrió empujarlo poco a poco mientras aumentaba el beso para que Otabek sea quien termine acostado y él poder subirse encima suyo.

Ahí aparecía otra vez el Yuri que miraba con lascivia porque tramaba algo. Otabek ya lo empezaba a conocer sabiendo que iba a perder el control. Yuri atacó con un nuevo beso desesperante mientras frotaba su trasero encima del bóxer algo húmedo del otro pero ya no había mucho más por motivar, parecía listo. Bajó lentamente hacia esa zona a descubrir el pene erecto y algo mojado que pedía estarlo más. No dudo en comenzar a lamerlo y luego metérselo en su boca un momento para llenarlo completamente de su saliva y poder masturbarlo un rato.

Otabek ya sabía lo bueno que era Yuri utilizando sus manos. Prácticamente lo hacía sentir en el paraíso pero no quería que todo acabe allí y Yuri lo sabía así que no lo hacía con rapidez sino que con normalidad. Luego se detuvo para continuar estimulándolo con sus labios que era mucho más entretenido, y a su gusto, más placentero.

A medida que iba aumentando la velocidad Otabek enloquecía dichoso y no era justo que sea el único que este disfrutando, así que entre gruñidos de gozo le imploró que lo dejase entrar en él.

Yuri se detuvo para hacer a Otabek levantarse de la cama a que lo espere. Esta vez fue él quien se recostó librándose del bóxer para llevar el dedo mayor a su boca mojándolo en saliva y luego estirar su brazo hasta su orificio anal metiéndolo a estimular la zona. También aprovecho su momento lleno de lujuria para masturbarse y Otabek con solo tener que esperar viendo tal escena no evitaba tocarse también pero ¿Por qué no encargarse él de ayudar a Yuri con la estimulación? Era lo justo. Por eso se acercó para hacérselo, no con uno sino con dos dedos y hundiéndolos mucho más de lo que Yuri lo estaba haciendo por su cuenta. Esto lo hizo inevitablemente sobresaltarse y gemir. Otabek de solo escucharlo se sentía muy animado a más y los movía esperando nuevas reacciones en el rostro de ese rubio repleto de sensualidad.

Ya estaba listo y no esperó a que se lo diga, lo dedujo por su cuenta retirando sus dedos para comenzar con su pene. Buscó un momento sobre la mesita de noche en un cajón el profiláctico sin tardar nada en ponérselo. Se acercó dispuesto.

Al meter la mitad solo notó un ligero estremecimiento pero al entrar por completo vio como Yuri cerró sus ojos arrugándolos y volver sus manos como puños. Se sostuvo mejor de las piernas ajenas para comenzar a moverse comprobando lo que pensaba: Yuri Plisetsky era delicioso.

Al principio con lentitud pensando que podía mantenerse varios minutos así pero se sentía tan bien que a nada ya había aumentado la velocidad y Yuri sin querer ocultar que se la pasaba muy bien, gemía sin descaro. Esto solo provocaba más a Otabek haciendo que se desespere pero Yuri no quería aún que termine todo tan rápido. Esa noche era él quien pensaba lucirse.

Pidió que cambien de posición y al estar tan excitados lo hicieron con rapidez. Yuri encima de Otabek una vez más transmitiendo esa expresión llena de complacencia. Sin ayuda metió el miembro de aquel para comenzar a moverse encima sin siquiera poderle dar un respiro. Al principio parecía que iban a ser simples movimientos lentos pero Yuri se movía cada vez con más velocidad y ninguno podía evitar jadear e inundarse de satisfacción.

Al momento del auge Otabek abrazó con fuerza a Yuri pegándolo contra él y moviéndose con una velocidad intensa hizo a Yuri no poder evitar gemir su nombre o pedirle más. Y como si sacara de si una fuerza sobrehumana todavía podía seguir aumentando velocidad a las embestidas.

Cuando ya no resistió más avisó a Yuri que se quite de encima y hacer que se arrodille frente suyo. No se masturbó demasiado, ni tampoco llegó a tiempo en terminar todo dentro de la boca ajena manchando aquel rostro blanquecino. Otabek no se había dado cuenta pero mientras terminaba en Yuri, este se estaba masturbando en la espera acabando prácticamente al mismo tiempo.


	16. A tu orden

**Capítulo 16**

Yurio estaba acurrucado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Otabek como si fuera una almohada sumamente cómoda. Cuando despertó en la mañana no tuvo mejor idea que querer levantarse a preparar el desayuno aún sabiendo que era imprudente hacerlo en casa ajena. Aunque ese hombre dormido en profundidad a su lado no se iba a molestar por ello.

Estar tan piel a piel lo hizo pensar que no era mala idea pasar el resto de la mañana acostados repartiéndose mimos. Sin embargo tenía que irse sin quitar más tiempo a una persona ocupada que de hecho tendría que estar yendo a trabajar. Aunque al ser su propio jefe, no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo así un rato más.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho, se hizo a un lado para estirar su cuerpo, sobretodo extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba acompañado de un bostezo. Se detuvo antes de levantarse por completo para observar a aquel chico que era sexy hasta cuando dormía e incluso llevándose una imagen de Otabek en ropa interior durmiendo tan pacífico almacenada en alguna parte de su memoria. Notó que la sábana blanca con pequeños puntos verde pasto se estaba por caer al suelo y la tomó para cubrir a Otabek. Antes de poder apoyar sus pies en el suelo, sintió como dos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

— _Quédate un rato aquí conmigo Yuri._

— _Vaya, te desperté. Lo siento. —_ Se disculpó e hizo caso al pedido regresando a recostarse a su lado sin dar mucha vuelta.

Otabek no preguntó pero lo besó igual y fue correspondido con gusto. Lo que pasó luego fue inesperado e incluso lo que parecía ser en broma terminó volviéndose realidad cuando a Yuri se le ocurrió hacer ciertos comentarios que Otabek siguió como juego para después terminar envueltos otra vez en algo erótico.

— _Oye, ya que estás tan despierto en la mañana ¿Qué te parece otro round?_ _—_ Preguntó Yuri mientras lo miraba con lascivia, llevando una de sus manos al bóxer de Otabek para acariciarlo en esa parte. Luego la quitó y apoyó su cabeza otra vez sobre el pecho ajeno esbozando un mínimo suspiro y preparado a preguntar otra cosa.— _Y entonces... ¿Me dejarás preparar el desayuno para ti?_

— _¿Se vale desayunarte a ti? Mira que ya he recargado energía suficiente._

— _Se vale lo que le apetezca je-fe, estoy a sus ordenes. —_ Bromeó.

— _Eh... bueno entonces te ordeno que no me trates como jefe aquí porque me sentiría algo extraño si te diera ordenes. —_ Otabek desvió su mirada con un sonrojo evidente que hizo a Yuri querer seguir insistiendo con diversión en eso para ver hasta que punto se avergonzaba.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Dónde esta tu parte sádica? Ansío conocerla al menos un poco._

— _No me agrada mucho el sadismo, prefiero evitarlo._

— _Pues que lástima. A mi personalmente me encanta el sadomasoquismo, tú te lo pierdes jefecito. —_ Sonrió tapándose la boca con una de sus manos para que no se le escape una risa.

— _Deja de mirarme así, no te infligiré un daño. No me provocarás a hacerlo._

— _Tampoco soy muy extremista, no pediré que me golpees con todas tus fuerzas, solo pido una simple orden... lo que gustes._

— _No lo haré Yuri, no es mi estilo..._

— _Intenta por favor. Cúmpleme este capricho ¿Si?_

Pero Otabek seguía negándose a ese tonto juego que le proponía donde ya cansado de escuchar las insistencias se limitó a ignorarlo. Gran error, porque eso solo hacía a Yuri aumentar sus insistencias, tomándolo como un desafío y terminando encima de él para suplicar su atención. Cosa que después de calentarlo lo suficiente, logró su cometido. Despertó en Otabek una desesperante lujuria que creía extinta, notando como Yurio podía revivirla cuantas veces quisiera y disfrutar de ese éxtasis. Era consciente de que ese rubio tenía un control sexual increíble sobre él y tranquilamente lo podría manipular a su antojo, de hecho, no molestaba para nada la idea. Ese día era el último en que lo tendría de tal manera y esa era excusa suficiente para querer hacerlo de vuelta con él. Se levantó repentino y alzó a Yuri para dar varios pasos en camino al baño que estaba justo al lado de su habitación. No lo dejó decir palabra alguna, lo bajó y solo habló él en ese momento:

— _Si tanto quieres una orden entonces báñate aquí conmigo y déjame hacértelo otra vez._

Yuri complacido, accionó a besarlo aceptando la orden. El resto también fueron acciones.

. .

El desayuno que se hizo esperar un poco más, al final si fue preparado con mucho entusiasmo por Yuri, quien a pesar de que le costó un poco encontrar los objetos y demás, logró realizarlo mientras Otabek se terminaba de cambiar en su habitación y hablaba por llamada con Phichit para avisar que si faltaba personal o había inconvenientes, lo llame. Ese día no se presentaría hasta poco después del mediodía, pero si antes surgía alguna complicación, mejor era que avisase. Lo normal, que cada tanto avise a algún empleado cuando no estaba él presente que cualquier problema lo mantengan informado y enseguida se presentaría allí.

Antes de bajar a encontrarse con Yuri, se dio cuenta que este olvidó su celular sobre la cama entre medio de las almohadas. Llamó su atención porque aún estaba encendido y con la aplicación del Whatsapp abierta. Lo tomó para llevárselo porque seguro lo andaría buscando y por lo que notaba, Yuri era una persona que se la pasaba con el celular en mano. Quizás estaba allí abajo buscándolo con desesperación entre los sillones resultando ser que lo tenía Otabek, quien no evitó mirar así por encima y con rapidez con quien chateaba tanto, llevándose una sorpresa inesperada.

Tenía fijado dos chats, uno era el de su mejor amigo Chris con cinco mensajes sin abrir, solo el último enviado que podía leer de hacía veinte minutos decía _"contéstame idiota"._ El segundo chat fijado era el suyo, algo que no solo lo sorprendió, también lo llenó de gratitud y ternura. Parece un simple gesto pero en realidad que lo tenga fijado entre los chats restantes sin abrir parecía de no creer ¿Tanto así lo quería y él no se percató o solo estaba exagerando al ver un simple chat fijado? Además a eso le sumo el hecho de como lo tenía agendado de nombre "Beka" con un corazón al lado fue suficiente motivo para sonreír y sentir que si podía lograr que tengan una relación amistosa más cercana como le gustaría. Todo el tiempo haciéndose mala sangre pensando que Yuri jamás lo vería de otra forma que no sea de objeto sexual y con esto le había entrado un poco la ilusión. Igualmente nada era del todo seguro porque aunque lo tenga fijado mas un nombre de contacto tan tierno, habían dando vuelta 123 chats sin abrir siendo algunos de grupos y el resto entre esos contactos eran otros tipos interesados en él. De hecho, cuando ojeó rápido los chats, había demasiados mensajes de otros hombres algunos agendados, otros no, que decían _"hola lindo" "¿Cuándo nos vemos?" "Te he visto ayer y estabas hermoso" "Te extraño"_ entre otros que enviaban emojis de corazones, etcétera. Y de todas esas personas que le hablaban se encontraba Jean su amigo, quien envió quince mensajes y se encontraban sin abrir de hacía bastante tiempo. Experimentó ¿Lástima? porque se sentía un poco ladrón del puesto que hoy tenía "fijado" y que JJ era quien tendría que estar ahí. Pero no ahondó más en el tema y se dirigió a desayunar.

— _Ten, has olvidado tu celular arriba. —_ Se lo entregó desviando la mirada como si pudiera zafar de fingir que no vio nada.

Yuri notó de inmediato que este no lo quería mirar para evadir la pregunta obvia que iba a hacer.

— _¿Has visto algo verdad? No mientas. —_ Se lo quitó con algo de brusquedad y bloqueó la pantalla.

— _Si... algo. Es que aún estaba encendido y fue inevitable, no intencional. P-ero no leí ninguna conversación, solo cuando lo tomé no pude evitar leer lo de arriba es todo._

Yuri dio un largo suspiro y no pareció tampoco tomárselo tan grave, solo se lamentó tener puesta la duración de pantalla encendida por treinta minutos. No era para montar tanto drama por esa tontería, no es como si ocultara algo muy importante.

— _Da igual, no tengo nada que ocultar. Desayunemos._

Agradeció por lo que Yuri preparó para ambos y mientras este tomaba su café, Otabek deglutía un pedazo de tostada. Tenía por decir eso que le picaba antes que se arrepienta de no hacerlo, y fue lo suficiente de impactante para hacer que aquel casi escupa el café.

— _Yuri, si quieres matarme adelante hazlo, pero nada me hará olvidar que me tenías fijado y leí mi nombre agendado como Beka. Solo eso._

— _¡No me jodas! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡No me jodas que vergüenza!—_ Más de lo claramente avergonzado que se encontraba, Yuri había pasado por todos los colores sobre su rostro y aún no sabía que responder más de lo dicho con claridad.

— _Tranquilo, no es por molestarte, de verdad me parece un gesto muy dulce de tu parte._

Yuri deja la taza sobre la mesa y con sus dos manos tapa su rostro por completo, repleto de vergüenza, tratando de asimilar la situación, hasta que luego de entender el contexto, sintiéndose ridículo, comienza a reír.

— _Lo admito, eso es porque me caes un poco bien Beka._

Otabek levantó una ceja interrogante porque no se conformaba con la respuesta de "un poco bien" pero supuso que para ser Yuri, decir eso era una demostración de cariño bastante importante. Creía empezar a entender como este chico funcionaba en cuanto a su manera de demostrar afecto y que sabía ocultarlo bien.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron un rato más juntos con la PlayStation cuatro jugando al último Uncharted que Yuri eligió para probar de que trataba. Un videojuego que lo atrapó bastante en su historia quedándose con la intriga, de querer seguirlo. Otabek se había pasado todo asegurando que valía la pena, que cuando gustase vuelva a seguir jugando en donde quedó porque nadie más la usaba, ni siquiera él porque no era demasiado vicioso de las consolas. De cierta manera lo hacía feliz que Yuri haya aceptado volver algún día a su casa a continuarlo y pasar otro tiempo juntos.

Era la hora de partir. Otabek se saltó ese "un poco después del mediodía" que dejó avisado, pero ni se molestó en lamentarlo porque se la pasó tan bien con Yuri que era lo de menos. Incluso ofreció a este llevarlo hasta su casa en auto, ofrecimiento que probablemente aquel negaría de no ser porque le dijo quedarle de pasada siendo favorable para ambos.

Llegando a destino, Yuri tomó su bolso y esperó a que se detenga para bajar.

— _Recuerda que en cualquier momento volveré para terminar ese juego. Gracias por tu hospitalidad y por satisfacerme._

— _Por supuesto, vuelve cuando quieras y... gracias a ti por pasar tiempo conmigo. —_ Se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Algo que Yuri no esperó.

— _Vaya... no me digas que ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —_ Bromeó.

— _Ser cariñoso no es sinónimo de querer sexo, Yurio. —_ Contestó en el mismo tono bromista.

— _Es una lástima que no entiendas los sinónimos de mi mundo, Beka._

— _Espera... ¿Eso fue una broma o un coqueteo?_

Ambos rieron creando un ambiente muy agradable. Tanto así que cuando volvieron a quedarse en silencio no podían quitarse la mirada el uno del otro que estando frente a frente era demasiado tentador besarse. Pero no estaban seguros de hacerlo, la última petición de Otabek terminó allí, en su casa. Yuri bajaría de ese auto siendo su nuevo amigo y el empleado de siempre así que se conformó con acariciarle una mejilla y rozar sus labios con uno de sus pulgares, acto que Yuri intentó copiar acobardándose en el intento para mejor tomar la decisión de saludarlo rápido y bajarse cortando con el momento a evitar que otro beso ocurra entre ellos y los haga rectificarse de su trato ya establecido.

 _. ._

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Perdón nuevamente por tardar TAAANTO en subir capítulos pero tengo otras ocupaciones. En fin, ojalá todavía haya gente que lea esto porque voy a seguir hasta terminarlo, como debe ser (?) Gracias por seguir leyendo a esas personas que confían en que esto no va a quedar en hiatus (hacen bien) Bye ~**


	17. ¿Confías en mi?

**Capítulo 17**

Apenas llegó a cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos por un minuto tratando de asimilar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con él porque no podía evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. Cuando esa efusividad se desvaneció se tiró a relajarse en uno de sus sillones con su celular en mano listo a responder los mensajes acumulados, que para ser mas exacto, a quien primero que todo debía dejar una respuesta: Chris.

Según ese vistazo fugaz de revisión en el celular, el último mensaje de este mismo fue un "contéstame idiota" sin embargo de ese tiempo pasó bastante y actualmente tenía otros nuevos mensajes más. Yuri entendía como era de impaciente Chris, además de preocuparse y querer saber en que anda metido siempre.

 _Chris amix (últ. vez hoy a las 15:05)_

 _Recuerda que luego me cuentas como te ha ido eh. [9:00 am]_

 _Yuriiiiii ¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Va todo bien? [10:00 am]_

 _Yuri... te veo en línea (emoji enfadado)_

 _Contéstame idiota. [10:40 am]_

 _Yuri Plisetsky no está en línea ¿Será este el fin del hombre araña? Algo icónico está pasando. [12:40]_

 _¿Te encuentras bien? [14:17]_

 _(emojis pensando y sorprendido) [14:40]_

 _Yuri (en línea)_

 _¿QUÉ NO TIENES NADA POR HACER ADEMÁS DE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE MI? RELÁJATE IMBÉCIL. Estoy bien no te preocupes de más._

 _Estaba ocupado (emoji de voltear los ojos)_

 _En un rato te llamaré, espérame. [15:20]_

Entre el resto de mensajes no leídos, llamó su atención uno de Phichit, que intentaba siempre interesarse amistosamente, además de tener conocimiento sobre la situación en que estaba Yuri con Otabek pensando que como andaban mucho juntos sentía curiosidad y preguntaría más sobre ello. En cambio, esta vez fue distinto. Phichit envió un audio de 30 segundos comentando que si no era mucha molestia pedirle su compañía destino al centro comercial para elegir ropa. El motivo de elegirlo a él era porque le gustaba demasiado su sentido de moda. Yuri respondió en otro audio encantado de aceptar tal invitación.

Luego, contestó a Chris directo en llamada.

A Yuri no le apetecía contar todo a lujo y detalle, solo lo importante: que la comida estuvo bien, fue divertido, lo hizo bien y en general que pasó un momento muy agradable. Pero Chris no se conformaba. Detestaba que sea tan robótico contestando a las preguntas que le hacía.

— _Sabes que detesto cuando contestas así de cortante ¿No puedes ser un poco más detallista Yuri Plisetsky? Sino para que llamas si vas a contar el chisme a medias. Quiero asegurarme si valió la pena que hayas rechazado al otro tipo por él._

— _Lo sé, solo no sé como poner en palabras todo Christopher. Y si, definitivamente lo valió, pero me siento vacío ahora._

— _¿Cómo que vacío? Eso es raro en ti. Siempre que estás con alguien, luego resultas conforme de ese resultado._

— _Esta vez es distinto, y creo demasiado. Me asusta eso... Le he estado dando vueltas desde que llegue a casa y mi conclusión es que no estoy conforme._

— _¡¿Cómo que no?! Acabas de decir que te la has pasado bien..._

— _Ese es el problema. La he pasado tan bien que no puedo conformarme con una vez._

— _¿Tan bien estuvo en la cama?_

— _No es eso Chris... es que... me cae bien. Su trato es diferente a lo que acostumbro e incluso no precisamente fue un actor porno cuando lo hicimos. Fueron sensaciones diferentes a las que tu sabes, transmitía algo no usual que los demás._

— _Te haré un resumen de lo que has dicho cariño: estás enamorándote del tipo._

— _¡P-por supuesto que no! Supongo que se ganó mi aprecio o tal vez puedo considerarlo de aquí en adelante como un crush... algo así._

Chris comenzó a reír sin poder detenerse.

— _No entiendo que es tan gracioso idiota ¿Puedes parar? —_ Pedía ya avergonzado.

— _Lo siento, es que ¿Un crush? ¿Cómo va a ser tu crush después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes? Eso no puede ser considerado un crush, es un invento tonto Yuri. Además me hizo gracia el hecho de pensar en que tu siempre fuiste el crush de otros y ahora escucharte a ti diciendo que tienes uno, cosa que nunca has dicho y que sumado a todo eso, ese "crush" gusta de ti. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo cariño por favor._

— _¡Eres un tonto! Me conseguiré otro mejor amigo ¡Ya verás!_

— _¿Quién? ¿Otabek?_ _¿Acaso hace pirozhkis mas deliciosos que yo? —_ Volvía a reír.

— _Pues te aviso que si sabe cocinar rico._

— _Ah, ya veo porque te gusta tanto entonces —_ Continuaba Chris molestándolo porque sabía que probablemente estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza y amaba ver esa faceta de Yuri avergonzado tratando de ocultar sus aflorados sentimientos hacia una persona después de mucho tiempo.

— _Y... Además hay algo que no te he contado y es que este encuentro que pasó fue el último._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Si, solo una vez y ya. Hemos hecho un acuerdo de ambas partes porque algo pasó minutos antes de tener sexo con él._

Continuó contando lo que pasó, lo del trato y lo de ser amigos a pesar de lo que pase. Chris solo desde su experiencia pensaba en que si su amigo no estaba siguiendo el patrón usual de "amantes fugaces y ya" como acostumbraban ellos entonces existía otro interés mas profundo de ambas partes que sospechaba podía convertirse en amor y ese amor no era exactamente "fugaz". Pese a ello no quería parecer de los que saca conclusiones precipitadas así que solo le advirtió que si buscaba no enamorarse es mejor no quebrantar aquel trato y conservar su trabajo. Y aunque Yuri seguía insistiendo en que él lo estaba entendiendo todo mal, este lo dijo seriamente porque sabía que podría venir después por experiencia propia y ajena. Deseaba que Yuri aclare esas ideas sueltas antes de arruinar la estabilidad sentimental en la que estaba.

, . ,

Como acordó con Phichit, se encontrarían en un lugar en común para recorrer el centro comercial. En esta ocación había llegado temprano como usualmente no acostumbraba y no tuvo que esperar demasiado la llegada de su compañero.

Ambos entablaron conversación con fluidez mientras caminaban por el lugar buscando lo que según Phichit "necesitaba de urgencia para salir con su pareja a una cita especial ya que cumplían otro año más juntos y se celebraba a lo bueno"

Yuri no entendía mucho la emoción de estar feliz por cumplir otro año con alguien de estar juntos. Tal vez porque era más joven que Phichit o porque no tuvo esa experiencia pero no evitaba preguntárselo "¿Se supone que se celebra?" bien sabiendo que eso era usual en las relaciones. Es que le parecían parte de las tonterías que genera el amor "¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Para qué?" y por unos segundos sin motivo alguno imaginó que pasaría si él tuviese una relación estable con Otabek donde estar alegre de eso sea posible, pero volvió con los pies a la tierra enseguida cuando Phichit preguntó algo.

— _¿Y tu? ¿Has estado en alguna relación larga?_

— _Pues no. Nunca fui en serio con nadie, prefiero lo efímero._

— _Pero si nunca lo intentas con nadie no entenderás del todo como es estar en una relación. No digo que es lo mejor, pero tampoco lo peor. Tampoco es algo que se pueda catalogar como "hace bien o mal" depende el contexto, con quien estés, como seas, etcétera._

— _Concuerdo. Mi perspectiva de parejas es muy incompleta, pero desde la experiencia de otros puedo comprender bastante que no todo es color de rosa. Aunque... —_ Se detuvo para decidir que mejor era no hablar más sobre el tema— _Lo siento, no quiero aburrirte hablando de una perspectiva negativa sobre el amor, tu estás bien con esa persona y es lo importante._

El semblante alegre de Phichit había cambiado un poco a preocupado. Yuri casi nunca quería hablar de él, era reservado cuando se trataba de cosas personales mas delicadas que otras así que no dejaría pasar eso y tuvo que opinar acerca de lo que a él le parecía esa actitud diciendo que no le molestaba en absoluto escuchar otro punto de vista suene como suene, que no tema expresar lo que siente porque podían hablar de lo que sea, y que quizás a Yuri todo eso le sonase exagerado e intenso pero era con un objetivo: acercarse más y generar un ambiente de amistad. Claro, no lo obligaría a ser su amigo porque no era su decisión, aún así quería esforzarse por ganarse un lugar. Yuri, a pesar de entender, le era delicado mostrar a otras personas como era su mundo desde que falleció su abuelo entre otras cosas donde lo que pasase en adelante le era irrelevante. No buscaba alejar a la gente por ese motivo, de hecho quiere estar para los demás pero no que estén para él porque tiene miedo de sufrir si se encariña.

" Te contaré un poco de mi vida mas adelante, cuando me sienta preparado" fue una respuesta que Yuri dio luego de escucharlo, también agregó que luego trataría de explicar porque ve al mundo de una manera tan negativa y el porque no tiene motivo para pensar en una relación "ideal" en su vida.

Phichit en simples palabras pudo comprender que un dolor cargaba, una pérdida, un estilo de vida que no podía conocer del todo porque nunca estuvo en ese lugar e incluso imaginó que era de esas personas rodeadas de gente pero totalmente solitaria, que quizás aún no encuentra a las personas indicadas o él es quien niega la entrada a esas personas en su vida pero él anhelaba ganarse un lugar y ayudarlo. Se autoaseguraba ser de las personas que está siempre presente cuando se necesita.

— _Dime Yuri ¿Cuál te parece que va mejor? ¿Este azul marino o gris? —_ Phichit había tomado entre las prendas que se exhibían en una tienda de ropa moderna dos chaquetas y pedía opinión a su acompañante de compras.

— _Pruébate ambos y te diré cual va mejor._

El tiempo transcurrido en las compras fue de aproximadamente dos horas y media hasta que finalmente se consiguió lo necesario. Luego se dirigieron al patio de comidas para degustar algo juntos donde decidieron que sea pizza.

Mientras comían, Phichit retomó el tema sobre las parejas porque tenía muchas ganas de que conozca la suya, mostrando una fotografía.

Su novio parecía ser de origen coreano, era un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros, piel pálida y cejas gruesas. Hacía pocos meses se hospedaba en Rusia pero no solía pasar demasiado tiempo allí, vivía viajando. Lo que ambos tenían en común era que ese no era su país de origen, de hecho, Phichit era un tailandés que hacía muchísimos años ya vivía en Rusia.

Yuri no se esperaba que Phichit tenga una relación con un extranjero pero lo que menos se esperó fue que sea un patinador artístico profesional sobre hielo. Y siendo totalmente sincero: no lo reconoció porque no era fan de aquel deporte. Al único que conocía por tanto renombre era al de su país, el pentacampeón Viktor Nikiforov, quien era muy hablado por la prensa, con varias apariciones en televisión y publicidades que era imposible no reconocerlo.

— _Es cierto que no es tan opacante como Viktor aquí en Rusia, pero si es reconocido en su país y por fanáticos de ello._

— _Cuéntame Phichit ¿Cómo lo has conocido?_

— _Sinceramente yo tampoco tenía idea alguna de quien era en principio y recordar eso para Seung es un poco ofensivo. —_ Rió un poco— _Pero lo conocí gracias a Otabek. Él y JJ siempre fueron grandes seguidores del deporte._

Le contó que un día por algún motivo que desconoce, JJ no podía asistir a un evento de estos y como Otabek ya había sacado las entradas anticipadamente, tenía una de más, así que ofreció a él que lo acompañase en ausencia de JJal evento y la verdad era que pensándolo en la actualidad, se sentía agradecido de haber estado en el momento indicado donde Otabek decidió ir con él de pura casualidad. Aunque según Otabek no fue casualidad, sino porque "le caía bien y merecían tener una salida juntos algún día". Phichit sigue pensando que su destino pudo haber sido uno totalmente distinto si ese día no era invitado.

Yuri imaginó "y desde ese momento, se ha hecho fan del deporte, por ende, lo conoció de alguna manera" pero estaba equivocado. Si bien Phichit opinaba que era increíble lo hermoso que patinaban todos esos profesionales que respetaba, esa iba a ser quizás la última vez que pisaría un lugar así porque no llamó demasiado su atención y no entendía mucho en que se basaban las puntuaciones o cuales saltos eran mas importantes que otros. Así que disfrutaría por única vez la invitación de ver tal espectáculo que nunca presenció.

No volvería, de no ser porque conoció a Seung. Motivo para otra vez a pisar ese tipo de lugares e interesarse en ese mundo.

Resulta que ese evento era de los mas importantes ya que se disputarían medallas y por eso estaba repleto de gente. Phichit no entendió casi nada de lo que pasaba porque todos habían patinado hermoso, que tres medallas no alcanzaban para premiar a tanto talento, pero las competencias eran así. Ganaba el mejor. Lo poco que llegó a entender fue la parte de la premiación en el podio, medallas oro, plata y bronce. Seung había ganado el bronce pero en ese entonces, ni recordaba su nombre.

A la salida, Otabek invitó a Phichit ir a un bar cerca de allí donde le gustaba visitar con Jean a tomar algunas cervezas de vez en cuando. Este aceptó de inmediato porque no venía mal y de paso, aprovechaba un rato mas compartiendo charlas y risas con alguien que apreciaba mucho.

Después de pasar bastante tiempo bebiendo, Phichit necesitaba ir al baño y se encontró con todos desocupados exceptuando la parte del lavabo donde se hallaba alguien y ese era Seung, quien llevaba consigo una cara larga pareciendo frustrado y triste. Phichit, mientras lavaba sus manos y quizás un poco porque la cerveza estaba causando algún efecto ya, no contuvo sus ganas en preguntar si se sentía bien, a lo que Seung primero lo miró de reojo contestando luego un "si" frívolo y mentiroso que Phichit entendió como un "no me hables más y vete de aquí" haciendo eso justo después de levantar su pulgar demostrando un okay y saliendo a encontrarse nuevamente con Otabek.

Al minuto de sentarse, Otabek mencionó que andaban muchos tipos con la chaqueta de corea dando vueltas porque parecía que buscaban al patinador que ganó el bronce. Fue entonces donde Phichit, cayendo en cuenta de quien era el chico que se hallaba en el baño frustrado, se levantó con rapidez y avisando a Otabek que en un momento volvía, se dirigió a buscarlo por un simple impulso que no controló ni ahondó demasiado porque se montó toda una película en su cabeza donde imaginó que Seung estaba allí para escapar de la prensa y todos los demás. Seung se llevó una sorpresa que se apareciera de repente y avisara que estaban en su búsqueda y que si quería escapar lo ayudaría pero no dejó ni que responda que lo tomó para arrastrarlo con él fuera de ese lugar a parar en una plaza cercana.

— _Recuerdo que estaba muy agitado y él me miraba confundido porque no entendía lo que me ocurría para tomarlo tan repentino y salir corriendo del lugar. Hasta que me confirmó que fui un idiota. —_ Rió y Yuri aún no entendía muy bien la razón— _Seung me contestó en el mejor inglés que logró emplear para decirme que no estaba huyendo de nadie, que simplemente salió un rato a despejarse y pensar en que mejorar, pero había avisado que volvería en un rato. Que esos con chaqueta de corea lo buscaban porque seguro ya era su momento de marcharse y yo me creé una película de drama de la que Seung le hizo gracia y fue allí donde comenzó todo. Es un tipo muy serio pero increíblemente aquello lo hizo reír._

— _Vaya historia descabellada. Intercambiaron números y eso supongo._

— _Si, aunque nos costó demasiado comunicarnos porque nuestro inglés era bastante pésimo pero lo importante es que nos entendimos. Luego me volví donde Otabek porque transcurrió bastante tiempo._

— _Me imagino la cara de Otabek cuando le contaste lo que habías hecho y que encima no traías un autógrafo contigo._

— _¡Imaginas bien! —_ Rió recordando el momento— _Desde allí fui muy insistente hablándole por mensajes y conseguí en un principio ser ignorado cuando me ponía muy intenso, pero él siempre me trató bien y construímos nuestra relación de a poco cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar ese rumbo. Aún me queda mucho por conocer de él y a pesar de que somos muy distintos, eso nos complementa._

Desde los ojos de Yuri, Phichit parecía un hombre sumergido en el amor de verdad y algo que aquel tailandés olvidó decir, era que él abría las puertas de su mundo a las personas que le mostraban una sonrisa sincera y esas mismas que ya tenían un lazo con él como Otabek o su novio Seung eran parte por ese mismo motivo. Yuri también fue uno de ellos cuando comenzaron a ser un poco más cercanos en el trabajo. Phichit consiguió en una mínima porción de tiempo robarle una sonrisa sincera y eso significó suficiente. A pesar de no contar ese detalle, Yuri ya notaba que Phichit además de ser una persona agradable y simpática, sabía bien elegir que personas conservar en su vida y eso lo admiraba.

Conformes con pasar su tarde juntos, se dirigieron a sus casas, donde antes de despedirse a seguir cada uno su recorrido, Phichit preguntó algo.

— _Entonces ¿Hablaras conmigo en un futuro sobre ti? Porque no quiero ser solo yo siempre quien hable sabes._

— _Lo haré, no te preocupes Phichit._

— _Confía Yuri. Confía en mi._

 _,.,_

Otabek recibió la visita de un amigo que esperaba hacia varios días. Y dicho y hecho, allí se encontraba compartiendo un rato juntos en el restaurante aunque hablando de a ratos porque las tareas dentro impedían a Otabek detenerse demasiado tiempo. Aún así, Jean lo visitaba en ese momento porque tampoco disponía de un tiempo demasiado libre y en cuanto pudo, fue de visita.

JJ se hallaba sentado cerca de la caja registradora para poder estar mas cercano a Otabek mientras tomaba un café con tostadas, regalo hecho por este mismo. Jean contaba muy entusiasmado que ya tenía un jardín de infantes fijado para su hija el año siguiente y la idea de pensar en ella yendo al jardín le generaba mucha felicidad. Otabek escuchaba con atención porque cuando aquel hablaba de su hija se le iluminaban los ojos al ser lo mas preciado de su vida y eso le bastaba a Otabek para saber que estaba todo relativamente bien. Aunque casi nunca hablaba de Isabella y eso a veces lo preocupaba porque además no sabía el motivo pero no se atrevía a preguntar por ella. A veces daba la impresión de que vivían juntos sin amarse o no compartían el mismo amor que cuando comenzaron la relación, no estaba del todo seguro. En el cumpleaños de ella ambos parecían felices juntos y eso lo hacía dudar. Nunca se sabe desde fuera lo que ocurre dentro.

En un instante donde Jean quedó solo, vibró el celular de Otabek que estaba sobre la mesada justo a su lado, que al escucharlo varias veces, estaba a punto de avisar a su amigo porque en ese momento andaba en la cocina al parecer ayudando en algo. Más no ignoró que su curiosidad por saber de quien eran los mensajes era alta, ya que Otabek no utilizaba el celular en horas de trabajo y mayormente lo tenía encima suyo sin prestarle mucha importancia. En cambio desde que había llegado notó que andaba utilizándolo demasiado para ser él y tal como si fuera una novia que sospecha de algo, antes de que este haga acto de presencia, encendió la luz para ver si en las notificaciones aparecía el nombre de la persona con la que estaba hablando y efectivamente, solo estaba hablando con una sola y era Yuri.

Pudo dejar pasar eso de no se porque al ver su nombre de notificación principal también se percató que lo tenía agendado como Yuri más un "corazón" al lado del nombre y esa fue prueba suficiente como para atar cabos y entender demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo en un solo encender y apagar la pantalla que por el momento no pensaba preguntar. Algo lo dejó inquieto y confundido, a la vez, mas cerca de lo que sospechaba hace tiempo pero sin pruebas. No era normal que a un empleado lo tenga agendado con un corazón. Tenía que comprobar un poco mas y no precipitarse.

Cuando Otabek volvió este había acabado con su café y tostados. Jean, al notar como este tomó el celular respondiendo de inmediato, fue un arranque suficiente para preguntar algo respecto.

— _¿Y con quién hablas tanto? Digo porque no es usual que uses demasiado el celular cuando estás aquí._

— _Hay excepciones. Cuando estoy mas desocupado lo utilizo._

— _Ya veo. Supongo que andas en algo con alguien o haciendo negocios, no sé. Pero ten cuidado y no seas tan despistado de dejar tu celular por cualquier parte señorito._

— _Tendré cuidado. —_ Respondió sin inmutarse demasiado por el interrogante de Jean además de evadir la pregunta de un principio y sospechar que a este algo llamaba su atención, probablemente el hecho de que este usando demasiado su dispositivo móvil.

Mas tarde, Otabek dejó el restaurante a cargo de los demás para poder ir en compañía de su amigo en automóvil a la distribuidora que siempre abastecía de mercadería para la mantención del restaurante y también, para el comedor comunitario donde donaba parte de alimentos. Casi siempre eran los distribuidores quienes llevaban la mercadería y la dejaban en puerta, pero esta vez al ser una menor cantidad la necesaria porque lo demás estaba todo en orden, decidió ir a comprarlo por su cuenta.

Mientras hacían las compras, hablaban animadamente de la próxima competición de patinaje que se llevaría acabo allí, la Rostelecom Cup. Pero se detuvieron un momento cuando Otabek recordó un detalle importante que nada tenía relación con la conversación: había olvidado su billetera en la guantera.

Jean volvió a remarcarle que estaba siendo muy despistado últimamente para lo que conocía que era y aquel solo le dio la razón pidiéndole que por favor se encargue de ir en busca de ello mientras él esperaba con el carro de compras dentro.

Su amigo tomó las llaves y se dirigió al auto. Ya allí, se encerró por unos minutos y después de meter su mano dentro de la guantera en búsqueda de la cartera que enseguida encontró, se topó con el celular de Otabek. Pensó entonces, que esa era la oportunidad idónea para revisarlo. Sabía que la contraseña era el número de dirección de su casa porque estuvo presente cuando este se la había puesto por primera vez.

Entró directamente a ver los mensajes, lo demás no importaba. Estaba de suerte porque no tenía ninguna conversación sin contestar siendo mucho más fácil revisar el único chat que le importaba donde solo le bastaron unos pocos minutos para ponerse al día de la situación mientras el estuvo ausente.

Yuri y Otabek andaban de amantes en secreto y aunque los últimos mensajes parecían mas fríos a comparación de otros antiguos, delataban claramente que estuvieron y concretaron algo juntos hace no mucho. Fue suficiente prueba definitiva para Jean donde no necesitaba sospechar nada más, estaba confirmado. No se quedaría más callado esquivando esto. Le estaba ocultando algo que si lo hubiesen hablado quizás con un acuerdo sería diferente pero hizo lo que no debía: ocultar todo, apropiarse de algo "suyo" y no ser honesto desde el principio. Comprendía mejor porque Yuri de un día hacia el otro lo rechazó sin tener explicaciones sólidas.

Prefería esperar desde lejos a que terminara de hacer las compras sin dar de su ayuda porque estaba demasiado ofuscado para hacer como si nada pasara. Se mantuvo fuera mientras fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado contra el auto. Algo que no solía hacer, pero necesitaba canalizar los nervios antes de estallar de manera irracional.

Otabek se preocupó desde el momento en que le entregó la cartera y solo respondió que "lo esperaría fuera" además que en la salida lo vio fumar, teniendo su mirada pérdida en cualquier parte y cuando cruzaron miradas de un momento a otro sin decir palabra alguna se metió dentro del auto. Al entrar él también, tenía que preguntar que ocurría, pero Jean no le dio tiempo y comenzó a hablar.

— _Oye ¿Tú confías en mi Otabek?_

— _¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?_

— _Responde ¿Confías en mi? —_ Su faz era tan seria que Otabek decidió mejor hacer caso omiso a la petición respondiendo.

— _Confío ¿Por qué preguntas?_

— _Y si tanto confías en mi ¿Por que diablos no me has dicho que andas en algo con Yurio?_

Otabek trago grueso y trató de analizar la situación de como fue posible que sepa tal cosa en tan pocos minutos, de como pasó a estar hablando con tranquilidad amigablemente a transformarse en un manojo de nervios pidiendo explicaciones. Y Jean no fue con mentiras, antes de que llegara a respuestas por su cuenta, decidió explicarle todo. Que tenía sospechas desde hace tiempo, que al verlo utilizar tanto el celular le generó curiosidad, que vio el nombre de Yuri agendado con un corazón desconcertándolo y entonces, cuando encontró la billetera junto con el celular, aprovechó la oportunidad para revisarlo.

— _Podría decir "lo siento" por tomarme ese atrevimiento pero después de leer aquello no creo ser yo el que tiene que decirlo._

Era imposible que en tan pocos minutos haya podido leer la conversación completa, pero logró ojearla lo suficiente para entender. Otabek aún continuaba mudo tratando de tener mucho cuidado con lo próximo a decir porque lo conocía, después de soltar una mínima palabra, contestaría tres veces más violento. Y no tenía con que escudarse porque era verdad, con Yuri algo pasó y aún sin saber cuanto fue capaz de entender JJ en esa mirada rápida de chat, tenía que explicarse porque si seguía en silencio aumentaría la tensión entre ellos.

— _¿Tu tampoco confías en mi verdad? Porque lo que has hecho fue invadir mi privacidad. Se que eres mi amigo pero eso no te da derecho._

— _¿Me darás clases de que es lo correcto y que no? Porque si no lo hacía jamás me enteraría de nada. No me hagas reír con esa tontería Otabek, acabo de enterarme que mi mejor amigo se ha acostado con alguien que yo quería tirarme. —_ Contestaba un alterado Jean mientras lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta que justifique tal aberración.

— _Tranquilízate y deja que te explique._

— _Estaba deseando que negaras algo de todo esto pero entonces tengo que confirmar que si tuviste algo con él o lo tienes, no se exactamente y sin embargo lo que más me decepciona es tu actitud idiota en todo este tiempo. Te he preguntado varias veces directa e indirectamente si él te gustaba para dejarte el camino libre a ti o tal vez compartirlo porque se notaba a mares que te atraía mucho y todas esas veces ¡Me lo has negado en cara! Ahora resulto enterarme que no es así._

— _Es que me gustaba e incluso sin hacer nada de mi parte recibí una invitación de Yuri para hacerlo con él ¡Y se lo negué! Quise respetar tu espacio de que lo querías para ti pero luego de pasar mucho tiempo en el restaurante a su lado me arrepentí ¡He incluso así seguí firme con mi decisión! Pero..._

— _Pero en cuanto viste una mínima oportunidad te lanzaste con desesperación. No entiendo como puedes tener la cara frente a mi mientras me ocultabas tanto._

— _Vamos Jean ¿Acaso alguno de los dos está enamorado de él? Lo dudo. Tienes esposa, no puedes hacerme berrinche por un ligue incompleto._

— _¿Ligue incompleto? ¿Te ríes en mi cara también? Y de ti dudo, te puedes enamorar. Te conozco, si te has interesado es porque buscas algo más y tu no te acercas a otras personas para buscar solo placer. Y si tengo esposa o no eso es problema mío. No tenías necesidad de mentirme tanto solo por estar tan caliente con la misma persona que yo._

— _No voy a negar lo que pasó y de verdad, perdóname por ser tan indeciso y no poder decirlo desde un principio. Aún así siento que estás exagerando un poco. No te lo quite, él es libre de decidir con quien estar y además ya no pasará nada más entre nosotros. Si quieres ve y búscalo, has lo que quieras. No me molestará porque desde el principio hemos dejado las cosas claras con él y ya se terminó. Amigos y fin._

— _Vaya, noto que eres todo un comediante ¿Amigos dices? No llegues a conclusiones tan ingenuas si has hecho de todo con él no podrás verlo de la misma manera, no seas mas tonto de lo que me has demostrado ya. —_ Masajeó sus sienes como si tratara de esa manera calmar sus nervios que cada vez se le subían más, pero optó por terminar la conversación— _En fin, no puedo seguir escuchándote. Me siento traicionado y humillado y creo necesitar un largo tiempo a solas para entender como tomar esta amistad si es que así lo puedo llamar. —_ Bajó del auto sin siquiera mirarlo cerrando la puerta con brusquedad y se subió a un taxi.

Otabek golpeó su cabeza contra el volante y suspiró largo tratando de encontrar una justificación bien sabiendo que ni todas las excusas del mundo para engañar a Jean o engañarse a si mismo funcionarían porque sentía la culpa y mas ahora que se dio cuenta que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle la verdad antes de llegar a esto. En otra parte de él, también seguía siendo optimista porque recordó que Jean era de los que se alteraba mucho por momentos cuando lo ameritaba pero luego volvía a su semblante normal mas calmo, aún no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si esto sería así o se enfadaría definitivamente. La verdad era que siendo amigos desde tantos años, esto nunca les pasó. Si de discutir, pero nunca por un amante en común asegurándose que eso no podía compararse a los años de amistad que llevaban.

De un momento a otro, puso el auto en marcha sin saber un destino porque no tenía la suficiente estabilidad mental para ir al trabajo, estaba angustiado, sentía un peso enorme del error que cometió y se entristeció más cayendo en cuenta que tenía muchas ganas de expresar como se sentía con lo ocurrido pero justo la única persona que podía escucharlo estaba enfadada y posiblemente la perdería para siempre por una tentación que no controló. Así que después de tratar de ubicar un rumbo fijo donde ir, terminó buscando refugio en la persona que menos se supone, uno quiere ver en ese tipo de situaciones.

"¿Quién podría ser?" no esperaba a nadie, pensaba Yuri cuando escuchó el sonido de su timbre. Justo en ese momento estaba metiendo ropa en la lavadora y se detuvo para ir a atender.

Se llevó una sorpresa e inmediatamente generó preocupación. El rostro de Otabek expresaba claramente que algo pasó, así que sin demasiadas vueltas le pidió amablemente que pase a su casa y explique que motivo lo traía allí tan repentino.

Una vez al tanto de lo que sucedía, Yuri trató de transmitirle con su tranquilidad, de que lo iban a solucionar y todo estaría bien porque no era para tanto escándalo y él tenía sus argumentos claros para eso. Además, se ofreció a aclarar la situación al momento que sea posible con Jean y aunque Otabek primero no cedió a su ofrecimiento, Yuri terminó por convencerlo ya que de alguna manera se sentía en el medio de algo que no deseaba que se viera afectado por malos entendidos. Su opinión iba a ser de crucial importancia, pensó, para que Jean acomode esas ideas que no correspondían cien por ciento a la realidad porque seguro una "ojeada de chat" y conclusiones dramáticas no alcanzaban, más sabiendo que Yuri no es propiedad de nadie,no podía ser la causa del fin de una amistad.

Si bien, se sentía responsable por corresponder a ambos sin saber que después los cruzaría frecuentemente, no imaginó que pasaría algo así. Creía que Jean era de esos tipos que entiende el contexto donde él es un simple placer pasajero, pero descubrió que también era algo posesivo como perro que no comparte comida de su plato aún estando lleno.

— _Que extraños amigos son entonces ustedes. Porque en una amistad al menos se dejan en claro las condiciones con respecto a estas cosas. Por ejemplo, con Chris sabemos que si no estamos enamorados da igual si los dos nos tiramos a la misma persona. De hecho, a veces cuando esa persona intenta ligarse a ambos bien sabiendo que somos mejores amigos y nos contamos todo, se nos suele ir el interés. Un problema sería si yo, por ejemplo, trataría de galantear con Masumi o si robaría de "sus chicos" de una manera constante como si fuera una competencia a propósito incluso si la otra persona solo siente interés por "mi amigo" y aún así lo quiero para mi. Reglas básicas hombre._

— _Pero entiende que yo no soy del tipo que anda ligando demasiado, no necesito esas reglas porque no está en mis planes directamente estar con alguien y menos del mismo entorno que Jean._

— _Pero ahora pasó Otabek._

— _Y esto a JJ le genera un claro impacto._

— _Escucha ¿Te has metido con su esposa alguna vez?_

— _Es obvio que no._

— _¿Entonces? No has hecho nada demasiado grave. No soy tan relevante en la vida de Jean. No se iba a divorciar de su esposa para estar conmigo. Si tan amigo tuyo es volverá a ser contigo el de siempre ¿Pero sabes que pasa? El idiota siente que perdió contra ti en cierto poder que creía tener sobre otros y que en este caso no resultó así porque me fijé mas en ti que en él siendo eso un fuerte golpe a su ego. Si quiere enojarse por eso, bueno déjalo a él y su espejo solos, no lo vale._

— _En eso tienes razón, debe sentirse algo así, pero ese también es un problema. Se lo terco que es, no olvidará fácilmente que "gané algo que él no" desde que lo conozco fue así de competitivo._

— _Si es lo suficientemente maduro reflexionará los hechos. Aunque si tengo que dar una opinión personal de esto... pienso que de una persona que tiene esposa y la engaña no puedo esperar mucho. Pero bueno, tu por tu parte trata de no presionarlo, deja que en el transcurso del tiempo esto se vaya desvaneciendo. Ya verás._

Las palabras de Yuri ciertamente coincidían un poco con lo que pensaba. También, ayudándolo a estar mas tranquilo. Tampoco era que coincidía en todo, de hecho, Otabek no quería dejar pasar demasiado el tiempo para que se decida el destino de su amistad porque lo quería mucho y si lograba solucionar las cosas lo mas pronto mejor. Por otra parte, saber que Yuri aportaría lo que le parecía y lo apoyaría en lo que necesite, lo alegró. Si acudió a él fue porque éste pasó por su cabeza en un desesperado momento y finalmente no se arrepintió porque allí encontró lo que necesitaba, paz y seguridad. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar era probable que pensara en el culpable directo: el tercero involucrado para echarle culpas. Pero Otabek era distinto, analizaba y sobreanalizaba las cosas antes de actuar para entender que los tres cometieron errores. Solo quedaba remendarlo.

Su pensar sonaba como Jean diría "demasiado ingenuo pensando en positivo una situación así" y quizás es cierto que esas expectativas no se correspondan al futuro aún incierto por llegar pero intentaría hacer todo a su alcance para que las cosas tomen buen rumbo.

,., 

**Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola, aparecí (?) Este capítulo fue bien cargado para tratar de llenar mi ausencia un poco (Se que no se compara pero la intención esta) Y como siempre, muchas gracias por los pocos que la siguen. Gracias también a liliscamander4ever por su comentario que parece irrelevante pero en realidad todo lo contrario porque saber que alguien tiene en cuenta el esfuerzo es suficiente para mi a querer continuar la historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye ~**


End file.
